Same Cut, Different Color
by Kasai1214
Summary: One can be a Jedi Knight and the other can be the best thief in the galaxy, it doesn't matter, they're still brother and sister. They're still Skywalkers, they'll always be the ones to walk the skies. The thief with the mismatched blue eyes and the Chosen One, they can't really be that different, can they?
1. Chapter 1

Same Cut, Different Color

**First fic, no flames please! Hope yah like! (btw don't like don't read) **

A young girl swiftly evaded the guards outside the archive room in the Temple. Like, seriously, she'd thought the archive room would be better guarded. After she snuck in, she would download the info need onto her database and give it to her client. She needed the money. Perhaps after downloading the info, she could maybe prod around, have a look. There were some things she did want to know, and maybe the answer lay within the glowing blue walls of the archive.

…

Anakin wasn't really that amused when he heard of the break in at the archive. The last time the archive has been broken into, it hadn't ended all that well. Apparently, this time the thief hadn't hurt anyone, not even the guards, the thief had only loaded off some database then left a note for the guards. By the time they looked for the culprit, there was nobody there.

…

The girl glanced down at the silver disk nestled in her palm. All the information she'd been asked to download was there. She seriously doubted if this theft would hurt anyone, all the info she had been asked to steal was a credit number of one of the guards in the Temple, apparently the guard had owed her client a little cash and her client need the cash back. Now.

She pulled her hood a little lower and swiftly swung her leg over the hoverbike. She pedalled the accelerator and soon she was whizzing off to her meeting point, just the hint of a brown braid peeking out of her hood.

…

The comm blinked on Anakin's wrist.

"Anakin." An image of Obi-Wan blinked into sight. "Apparently the delivery of the information has been done. You don't have to worry about the info. It was just a guard's bank account, it's the thief you're going to have to catch. This doesn't seem to be the only thing the thief has stolen in the past few years."

Anakin cursed under his breath a little. "Wonderful. I don't know why I should be tracking down a petty thief who stole someone's bank account number" his sarcasm triggered a slight smirk from Obi-Wan.

"I do advise you to do before asking, Anakin. You really haven't changed at all. And by the way, this thief seems to be the bounty hunters' favourite little asset right now. The thief seems to have done quite a lot of trades." The comm blinked and Obi-Wan vanished.

"Ever the worrywart, master." Anakin muttered, even though he knew Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to hear him.

…

The girl parked her hoverbike and sat down on the floor of the back alley, behind one of the city's most raucous night pubs and took a long drink from a battered old canteen. Her fingers unconsciously rubbed at the spot where a simple silver chocker sat, the dark blue gem glistening in the dim light. The touch aroused thoughts of her brother and her mother. She'd find her brother she told herself. All she had to do was wait.

…

"Snips, you wait for me here and I'll bring the thief back in five minutes."

"No, I want to come. You're my master and you're supposed to let me tag along!" The little Torguta complained.

"Seriously Snips. I thought I was capable enough to take care of myself without you complaining I'm not letting you tag along." Anakin's voice dripped with sarcasm.

The little Torguta just simply raised a white eye marking at her stubborn master.

"Ugh. Fine."

…

The girl could swear she heard voices nearby, chattering and quarrelling. It was probably just some figment of her imagination. She was tired and needed rest. The girl tipped her head up towards the sky, the hood fell away revealing a sixteen year old girl with short shorn hair, except for the one long braid beside her right ear. Her blue eyes sparkled as she whispered a goodnight to her long lost family.

…

Anakin ignited his lightsaber, the soft blue glow illuminating the back alley and the silhouette of a figure leaning against the wall, a hoverbike nearby.

The figure suddenly bolted up and looked straight at them. There was a hood on the figure/ thief's face and Anakin couldn't see beneath the shadows of the deep cowl, so he just ran before the figure could escape.

Ashoka Tano ran after her master, after the figure who was ready to get on the hoverbike and speed away. She got there before her master did. The figure danced lightly out of the way, and she felt her lightsaber being ripped away from her by an unknown force. The figure now held her lightsaber tauntingly, twirling it in lithe gloved fingers. Then all of a sudden, a blue light appeared from behind the figure and the green lightsaber dropped to the ground.

…

Anakin ripped the green lightsaber out of the figure's fingers, grabbed the figure by the scruff and lifted the hood.

"Who are y…" his sentence was cut short by a pair of mismatched blue eyes. One dark blue, one the same as his own. A long brown braid, the color the same as his hair fell in front of the girl's face. Her eyes flashed up and some invisible force yanked the hood down and she ran.

"Akiane?" he managed to choke out the word.

The figure stood still. Stock still and didn't move.

The cloak dropped to the floor and the girl glanced at him from behind her shoulder.

He ran to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Akiane?" a few tears slipped from her eyes. A silver chocker glinted at the nape of her neck. Shimi's necklace. The figure threw her arms around him and sobbed.

"Anakin…I…couldn't find you guys for ages…where's mom..WHERE WERE YOU?"

Her mismatched eyes swam with unshed tears, and the little Torguta and some other clones who happened to have went with them just stared in shock.

…

**TA-DA! Cliffhanger! (maybe not, but still.) It appears that… ok. Whoever can guess why the girl is related to Anakin will get a shoutout! So yeah, R+R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n I am actually glad to give out a shoutout this time—SOMEBODY REVIEWED AND GOT THE KRIFFING RIGHT ANSWER! So shoutout to the wonderful .5851. Ok so yeah I don't own anything except Akiane and the plot. Heck, let's get on with the story. **

**Btw, italics are the stuff in the past since i figured that one day somebody's going to ask me why Akiane was separated from Anakin and Shimi and also what happened in the past or something. **

_…_

_"__Aki! Where are you? Anakin's already ready for dinner!" _

_The little girl with mismatched eyes hid behind a table and giggled._

_"__Anakin, go grab your sister! She's not having dinner if she doesn't come out." _

_A pair of mismatched eyes peeked out from behind a worn wooden table, giggling as she watched her brother walk out from Shimi's kitchen with an annoyed look. _

_"__AKIANE SKYWALKER! YOU COME OUT THIS INSTANCE!" Anakin fumed. _

_A giggle erupted from behind the table and Akiane yelped and ran into the kitchen, her long chestnut brown hair floating behind her. _

_Shimi whirled around and flicked her daughter's ear gently. "Aki, even your brother wasn't this terrible when he was three." _

_"__I AM THE DESERT QUEEN!" Aki yelled happily and force grabbed a chair to sit on. _

_Shimi's eyes popped. "Aki, when did you learn to do that?"_

_"__Dunno, Ani?" ice blue eyes glared at mismatched blue eyes._

_…_

"Aki…I…" Anakin found himself at a loss for words. He reached out a hand to comfort her. A gloved hand caught his hand abruptly.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"Aki, you touched me first."

"DON"T CALL ME AKI! YOU"RE PROBABLY NOT EVEN ANAKIN! MY FAULT! BYE." Akiane ran out of Anakin's embrace, and onto her hoverbike.

"Aki…I know that necklace is mom's, I know you made the mess in my room, I know you were married off to a slave master, I know you don't have the ring…be…"

"Because I left it on your worktable on your birthday and told you to sell it on a note." Akiane finished for him. Her bottom lip quivered slightly.

"Skyguy, you never said anything about having a sister."

"Baby sister." Anakin corrected. Out of habit. "Sorry, old habits die hard…"

Akiane watched the exchange with pursed lips. "Skyguy? Not bad, not bad, though personally, I think that-"

Anakin dashed over and clamped a hand on Akiane's mouth.

"mnmmh, nhmmghh! NNGHMH!" Akiane's dark blue eye and ice blue eye glared straight back at him.

"Master, I don't think that you really should take it upon yourself to attack your long lost sister just when you've just met."

"Ahh! Aki!" Anakin yelled as his sister bit one of his fingers.

"Don't Aki me Anakin Skywalker, you used to-"he clamped his hand over her mouth again.

"MNNHHH HHNNGH!" Akiane tried to pry Anakin's hand off her mouth but to no avail. Ashoka giggled.

"Aki, I'm glad to see you but…" Akiane arched a single eyebrow. "I still have to take you into custody." Her brother looked away, expecting tears to form in her mismatched eyes.

Anakin's hold softened and Akiane pushed his hand off. "I know… I deserve it." She force grabbed a pair of handcuffs from Anakin's belt and snapped them over her own hands. "Go on, take me."

"Aki…"

"Wait- if you come to visit me in jail every day!" Aki grinned at her brother.

"…" Ashoka bumped her speechless master.

"Go on Skyguy." A clone coughed.

…

_Akiane knelt at the foot of a tall ,tanned man who was holding a beating stick. _

_'__SMACK.' The stick struck its intended target. Akiane whimpered. The stick struck again. _

_A lone tear fell on the ground. _

_"__Aki!" Anakin ran towards his kneeling sister from their hut. He glared at the slave master. _

_"__Boy. Get. Out. Of. My. Way." _

_Ice blue eyes stared at the stick and sharpened their gaze on the tanned slave master. _

_"__No."_

_The beating stick struck again. Akiane muffled her wail with a small hand. _

_"__Stop it. There is no reason for you to beat a five-year old. Especially when the five-year old in question is my sister."_

_"__Such the protective brother, tell me boy-"He was cut short by Shimi running from the hut and into the desert clearing. _

_"__Please…don't hurt my daughter… I'm sure…"_

_"__Oh, I'm sure, I'm sure. I'm sure meant TO BURN MY MOUTH WITH THAT SOUP OF HERS!" _

_"__Please sir, she's only five. Sir…" _

_"__Pathetic you lot! You can have your pathetic daughter and sister back!" The slave master snarled and strode away, a slight red tinge glared at the family from the stick. _

_Anakin's face went beet red, and Shimi had to hold him back so he didn't hurt the slave master. After a while of mindless charging and Shimi lightly scolding, Anakin slackened, and turn his face to his whimpering sister._

_"__Aki?"_

_…_

"Aki, you sure about this?" Anakin wasn't, that much Ashoka was sure of.

"Yeah? Why not? It's not like they're going to interrogate me or anything, mama bear."

"Mama bear? Really Aki? Aren't I a little too old for that nickname?" Anakin complained. Ashoka and Rex snickered.

"No Ani, it seems even more fitting if you ask me. Ok. Enough friendly banter bro, DUDE JUST ARREST ME!"

Anakin scowled and dumped his baby sister on his speeder. "Let's go Aki."

"He seems unnaturally on edge huh?" Akiane whispered to Ashoka just as she boarded her own speeder.

"I guess it would be a shock to find out that the person who raided the archives was your long lost baby sister." Ashoka replied helpfully. "Still, I guess he's overreacting a bit."

"Hear that mama bear?" Aki grinned just as Anakin answered his comm.

"Mama bear? Anakin what are you doing?!" Obi-Wan's unamused voice sounded from the comm.

"Er…"

"Anakin, answer me!"

"I…I…I…"

"It appears that the overprotective big brother is having a stutter attack." Akiane finished for Anakin.

"AKI!"

"Aki? Anakin…you…what?" Silence. "YOU HAVE A SISTER?!"

"Yes Master Kenobi, it would appear that he has a si- baby sister."

Ashoka could only imagine the eye-pop Master Kenobi was having at the sudden news.

"Err…yeah…"

…

_Anakin's eyes popped when he saw his little sister playing with blasters in a scrapyard. _

_"__AKIANE SKYWALKER! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH A BLASTER?"_

_"__I AM THE DESERT QUEEN!" his little sister squealed. _

_Anakin grabbed the blaster, dumped it on the ground and grabbed Akiane's shoulders. "Three year olds..don't play with blasters…you got me?" _

_"__But…"_

_"__No buts desert queen. No blasters for you, ok?" _

_His little sister scowled at him with a ferocity that matched Shimi's. _

_"__You can ride on my shoulders, ok?" _

_"__Kay!" _

_And so the nine year old carried the three year old home, on his shoulders. _

_…_

**Chapter ended. There! I do realize that some of this is a little stupid but...Argghh nvm. I HATE HIGH SCHOOL! Yeah, I'm still in seventh grade so no flames, be nice, review! :)**

**(distantly)**

**Anakin: AKIANE SKYWALKER! YOU COME BACK HERE!**

**Akiane: I DONT CARE MAMA BEAR!**

**Anakin: YOU...**

**Ashoka: You guys ok?**

**Anakin: NO! AKI, COME BACK HERE!**

**Akiane: OVER MY DEAD BODY MAMA BEAR!**

**Ashoka: Ouch? **

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Guys… Really? Like 100 something ppl read this and less than 10 ppl review?! Some of you guys are amazing so don't feel sad, but still… Now I just feel sad… (cries pathetically) **

**Akiane: Hey, you ok? **

**Me: (howls) Noooooo!**

**Akiane: *sighs* hopeless case. *Hops away***

**Me: Come back here Aki! I created you! *cries* **

**Akiane: Sorry no, my mom created me. HA! *runs into Anakin* Oops. **

**…**

Anakin braked and stopped at the bottom of the temple. He lifted Akiane off gently and got off himself while Ashoka hopped off hers. Obi-Wan stood at the top of the steps looking, to say the least a mixture between angry, disappointed, surprised and shocked. Akiane stuck close to her brother like a shadow, chatting with Ashoka and revealing some rather embarrassing secrets, much to Anakin's chagrin.

"So, this is your baby sister?"

Akiane looked at Obi-Wan curiously.

"Your long-lost baby sister broke into the archive."

Akiane nudged Anakin.

"Anakin. Respond."

Anakin ignored Obi-Wan and shoved his sister through the Temple gates, followed by Ashoka and the clones.

"ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan lost his temper.

"Yeah?"

"You. Have. A. Baby. Sister."

"Mm hmm."

Obi-Wan just sighed.

…

Anakin, Ashoka and the clones were shooed out of the cell. Obi-Wan shut the doors. Akiane blinked at him.

"I'm really sorry for the harshness just now. You ok?" Obi-Wan looked at Akiane, Akiane trained her eyes on the floor.

"No."

"Can you at least tell me your name? I'm curious."

"Question for question?"

"Alright. So what's your name? Aki?"

"Akiane. My turn." Akiane grinned a little. "Were you the person who beat Watto in the gambling game and took my brother away?"

"Ye…yes. So, Akiane, mind telling me why you stole all those things in the first place? You don't exactly have the cleanest record in town."

"I did it so I could find my brother. Thanks for taking him away from Tattoine. I owe you."

Obi-Wan was shocked, he quickly masked it with a small smile. "You can raise your head a little. I'm not going to hurt you." Akiane's mismatched eyes stared back at him, wavering. "So, why were you not there when I took your brother away?"

A small tear trickled down her cheek. Obi-Wan immediately felt guilty. "I was married off to one of the meaner slave masters. My mom couldn't take care of me anymore. We were so broke…" Obi-Wan winced and reached for a napkin on the table dispenser. He accidentally knocked the dispenser over.

The crash never came. Obi-Wan looked down and saw the dispenser floating. He looked at Akiane who seemed to be…

"You're force sensitive?" Obi-Wan swore he felt another force-presence.

"If I answer this do I get to ask an extra question?"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "Sure, I guess."

"One yes. And how long have you known my brother?"

"Give or take a decade I'd say. Who taught you to use the force?"

"Mama bear taught me, and I taught myself. Is my brother happy?"

"I would say so. He's still as cocky as ever." Akiane smirked. The smirk looked so familiar it took a second for Obi-Wan to link the dots. "Who have you worked for? You know, the bounty hunters?"

"Cad Bane, Aurra Sing to name a few."

Obi-Wan nearly chocked. This young girl had worked for these people, just so she could use the money to find her brother.

"Wait- it's my question time. Why do you look so shocked?"

"Akiane, you do know how dangerous those people are, right? Of course I'm shocked." Obi-Wan took a second to regain his composure. "How old are you exactly?"

"I'm fifteen. I'll be sixteen next week. And just call me Aki, Akiane feels weird. It's usually only used when well…yea…"

Obi-Wan arched and eyebrow.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO INTERROGATE MY SISTER!" An angry Anakin stormed into the prison cell.

"Hey mama bear, playing question for question doesn't seem to be an interrogation method."

"Aki, really? That nickname?" Anakin groaned.

"Your sister seems to be force-sensitive, Anakin, I'm considering making her a padawan."

"…"

Akiane could count, now there were four people on earth that could make her brother speechless:

-herself

-Mom (maybe not)

-Ashoka

-Obi-wan

She snickered at her brother.

"Desert queen."

"Mama bear."

"Twerp."

"Sand-brain."

"BOTH OF YOU!" Obi-Wan yelled, "ARE ABSOLUTE IDIOTS, OK?"

"If I'm the idiot, tell me how Aurra Sing didn't skin my hide when I didn't finish my job on time. Oh and if I'm the idiot, he's the SUPREME idiot."

"Aurra Sing, Aki? WHY WERE YOU WORKING FOR HER? I"LL KILL HER THE NEXT TIM-"

"Anakin calm down, I'm sure your sister can take care of herself perfectly."

"ARGGHH! " Akiane giggled.

…

_Akiane giggled at the little contraption she had placed on the table. It'd been her birthday present from Anakin—A translator that translated other languages into huttese he'd found in a scrapyard and fixed. This time, she'd programmed it to translate Anakin, Anakin Skywalker, Ani, Mama bear and sand brain into SUPREME IDIOT, in English. And also, Akiane, Aki, Sand queen and twerp into MASTERMIND. _

_"__Anakin!"_

_"__SUPREME IDIOT."_

_A machine oil streaked Anakin ran from his room, befuddled. Akiane decided to crank up the volume. _

"_ANAKIN SKYWALKER! It's dinn-"_

_"__SUPREME IDIOT." _

_"__It's dinnertime." Aki could see that her mom was smiling a bit. She decided to keep it that way. _

_"__Hey, sand-brain!" _

_"__SUPREME IDIOT." _

_Anakin whirled around to face his little four-year old sister. "Aki-"_

_"__MASTERMIND." _

_"__YOU PLAYED A PRANK ON ME!"_

_"__Uh, duh, sand-brain."_

_"__SUPREME IDIOT." _

_"__ARGGHHH!" _

_"__Meh. IAMTHEDESERTQUEEN!" _

_…_

Giggling, Akiane opened the memory up to Obi-wan's force presence. It was a pretty simple trick Anakin had taught when she was little.

Suddenly Obi-wan burst out laughing in front of Anakin. "Really…? You..let…yourself fall for a …trick a four-year old..haha…set up for you?"

Akiane felt Anakin reach out for the memory and she let him take it. Just for the look on his face.

"AKI!"

"Meh."

…

**A/N Shoutout to the wonderful 5851 and NobodyImportant for being lovely reviewers! Love you guys! Just be nice, no flames cause this is my first SWTCW fic and just be nice cause I'm only in seventh grade and schoolwork is mountainous. **

**Akiane: You will never ever catch me!**

**Anakin: I CAN TRY! THE LAST TIME YOU TURNED YOURSELF IN WILLINGLY!**

**Akiane: Seriously, no. I hav accomplices!**

***cue Ashoka pouring machine grease in front of Anakin***

**Anakin: Snips… I thought you were on my side. Traitor.**

**Ashoka: I am on your side. I'm on the Skywalker family side! And that includes Senator Amidala.**

**Anakin: *turns beet red***

**Akiane: *turns back and stands in front of fallen brother* Oh, my overprotective big brother has finally grown up and found himself a girlfriend. I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! *plants kiss on Anakin's cheek* **

**Anakin: *shoves away sister* And I'm disappointed my baby sister has not gotten Obi-wan to date Duchess Satine.**

**Akiane: Can do. C'mon Ashoka! Let's leave Mama Bear here to wallow in his misery while we go make Master Kenobi date Duchess Satine! **

**Ashoka: Bye Skyguy!**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you so much for the increased reviewing! You guys are awesome! But those other 240 odd ppl…REVIEW! Really. It means a lot and makes my crappy days less crappy or awesome based on the number of reviews I get. **

**Ashoka: Shouldn't you be starting already?**

**Me: I'm busy reminding people to review. **

**Akiane: ASHOKA! HELP!**

**Ashoka: *turns head* **

**Anakin: I've got you!**

**Akiane: *wails* ASHOKA!**

**Ashoka: Coming! *pulls Anakin's hand* Master, you really shouldn't pull Aki's braid. **

**Anakin: She rigged the refresher door!**

**Obi-Wan: Anakin, you're her older brother, are you sure you didn't pull it on her once?**

**Akiane: At least it was only glue! He poured hutt slime on me!**

**Ashoka: Master, *whistles* that is just LOW.**

**Anakin: I was only nine.**

**Akiane: Right, and I was only three then!**

**…**

The Senate had gathered for the trial and Chancellor Palpatine took his place in the floating pod in the middle of the atrium.

"Your name."

"None of your business."

"Name."

"Ughh. None of your business."

"Lift your hood."

"No."

"Lift it."

"No."

"Lift. Your. Hood."

"Meh. I don't see why I must lift it. I like it the way it is."

"Never mind."

"Your age."

"Age is one of those things you just don't ask women."

Anakin jabbed her in the ribs.

"Why did you steal the information?"

"Cause I did and your guards are terrible."

"Why did you steal the information?" Palpatine's voice had a new edge to it.

"Because, comma, full-stop."

"Guards."

A clone jabbed his blaster into her back. Beside her, Anakin suppressed a growl. Akiane's mouth twitched. The blaster flew from the clone's hands and into hers. She dismantled the blaster and juggled the spare parts, whistling.

"Don't you have something better to do Chancellor?"

"Guards!"

…

**A hour later.**

Akiane sulked in her cell, tracing the lines in the walls with deft fingers. The door opened. Yoda stood in the doorway.

"Troubled you are, young one. "

"It is none of your business."

Yoda walked into her cell, holding a little data pad and a tester. "May I?"

Akiane looked at him. "What for?"

"Check your mid-chlorian count, I will. You are force sensitive, are you not?"

"Yeah, feel free."

Yoda took one of her hands, pricked her finger with the tester and connected the tester to the data-pad.

"Done I am. Tell me what is troubling you, you will." Yoda turned his large eyes on her.

Akiane felt like the gaze pierced her soul and saw everything there was in there. The hardships, the tears, the robberies, the pain. A lump formed in her throat, slowly, like a growing tumor. She lifted her head, the hood fell off, and she cried, putting her head in her palms. Yoda looked at the trembling girl and put his paw on her back, sending soothing waves through the Force.

Akiane felt those waves of calm and peace, and she let her mental walls crumble, allowing the soothing waves into her head, all the while tears seeped through her gloved fingers.

Yoda's paw twitched as Akiane's memories washed over him, the good ones, the pain, the robberies, the beatings, her marriage. Akiane's pain swept through the Force, startling all the Jedi in range as a wave of pain hit them out of nowhere. Even the few none force-sensitive prisoners in the isolation cells felt a jolt.

…

"Padme, I…I have something to tell you."

"Alright." Padme turned her gaze onto Anakin, tilting her head slightly.

"The girl at the trial."

"Yes?"

"Remember Akiane?"

"Your baby sister? I thought you said she was…married off when she was five."

"Yeah. But, she somehow got to Corusant and the girl at the trial…"

"Ani, that was your sister?"

"Yea-" Anakin was cut off as a wave of pain hit him. His knees buckled and he fell onto the ground.

"Ani!"

"I have to go. That pain wave was Aki's."

"I'll go with you."

…

Anakin and Padme bumped into Obi-Wan and Ashoka as they arrived at Akiane's isolation tower block.

"You felt it too?"

"Yes, Master. I recognized the signature…"

"Anakin, just how force-sensitive is your sister? This feat would be hard to achieve, even for Master Yoda, much less an untrained fifteen year old girl!"

"Never mind, come on!"

They were met with the strange sight of Yoda hugging a crying Akiane.

"Master Yoda?"

"Anakin!" Akiane looked straight at her brother and rubbed away her tears.

"She looks just like you. Except prettier. Poor thing." Padme whispered into Anakin's ear.

Yoda looked at the befuddled Jedi, Padawan and Senator.

"Go outside, something I must tell you, there is." Akiane smirked a little and motioned for them to follow Yoda.

…

"The wave of pain, you have all felt, I believe." Yoda stared at the Jedi council and Senator Amidala with unblinking eyes.

"Yes Master, I've never felt this force signature before. I suppose you know who sent it?" Windu clasped his hands.

"The hooded girl at the trial, heard about, you all have."

"Master, you cannot be suggesting that she sent it. There is no way she could have. She was untrained and highly unlikely to even have passed the age of seventeen."

"Sent by her, the wave of pain was. Indeed." Yoda looked at Anakin.

"Yes, master?"

"Bring your sister in to meet the council, you can."

"WHAT?" the council erupted in chaos.

…

Akiane stuck close to her brother as he brought her into the council chambers, and into the stares of the other Jedi masters.

"Lift your hood, you may." Yoda smiled at her warmly.

Akiane decided that if she was going to lift her hood, she was going to do it in style. She jerked her index finger, the hood fell off, revealing her dark blue eye and her ice blue eye which was the exact same as Anakin's. A familiar smirk graced her face for the whole council to see.

"Was that why you didn't lift your hood in the trial?" Windu asked Akiane.

"Yeah."

"Your name, young one."

"Akiane." Her single braid fell in front of her face.

Yoda lifted his data pad. All the council members and the senator looked at him.

"Her mid-chlorian count, I have."

"What is it?"

"Twenty-seven."

…

**Guys, just be nice, I know this chapter probably wasn't the best one but stay tuned for a bit! I'll post the next chap to cover this one up soon! Just plsplsplsplslplsplsplsplsplsplspls review. Like 240 something ppl read this and I only get a few reviews. It just makes me really sad. I BEG YOU! REVIEW!**

**Akiane: You know mama bear? Yoda is actually rather cuddly.**

**Anakin: *barfs* **

**Akiane: What? **

**Anakin: He's nine hundred years old…**

**Akiane: Ooh, look, Padme's coming, you better clear that up! *points at pool of vomit* **

**Ashoka: *looks at arguing brother and sister* Master, what did you do? That's also my floor! *cringes* **

**Anakin: Well Snips, blame the Desert Queen.**

**Padme: ANAKIN! WHAT HAPPENED? GO TO THE MED BAY NOW!**

**Akiane: Bye!**

**Ashoka: R2, a little help? *R2 beeps in terror* **

**Padme: *mouths at Akiane: I know there's nothing wrong with him but, hey, I'll get rid of him for you.***

**Akiane: *grins at Padme* *Pushes Anakin out of the living quarters* **

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: the authors note

A/N

I am terribly sorry to tell you guys I probably will be posting no chaps this week now cause the exam monsters have come with an extra strong bloodlust for poor students. I know you guys would probably like a chap today but my computer/laptop is on lockdown... *cries pathetically*

...

Akiane: What is going on?

Me: *sobs* I will have to leave you guys for like a week or something...

Akiane: HOLIDAY!

Me: Feel some pity monster!

Akiane: Sticks and stones may breaks my bones, but your unkind words can't hurt me!

Me: Gah! Just go prank your brother or something!

Akiane: Kay! Bye!

...

Ok never mind. Just an extra note, this story is post season one, so Akiane was found after Ashoka was made Padawan for about half a month or something. And as the story progresses, Akiane will be in some of the Star Wars: the clone wars episodes (I'll put a caption when that happens) so signing off for now. *sobs*

-Kasai1214


	6. Chapter 5: The actual one

**A/N I have managed to kinda, how do you say this, um… secretly get ahold of the computer? Yeah! Woohooo! I can now kriffing write! *cries tears of joy* (like seriously no, but nvm) **

**Akiane: I AM OFFICIALY BACK! *glows with pride* **

**Me: Wonderful. I wish I could actually do a chapter without you.**

**Akiane: You can't. **

**Me: Sadly, you are kind of right.**

**Akiane: Oh yeah! *pumps fist* **

**Me: It doesn't mean I can't put most of the attention on your brother!**

**Akiane: HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT!**

**Anakin: WHAT WAS THAT AKIANE SKYWALKER? *storms in* **

**…**

**_Previously:_**

**_"_****_Twenty-seven."_**

-No, I was fooling around with the mid-chlorian count, that would've been too cliché. -

"Twenty-one."

"Master, that is simply not possible, Anakin couldn't do it when he was mad or when he was hurt. Is the reading wrong."

"Impossible, it is not. Did it once, Skywalker did, eleven, he was."

"…"

"Wait, you mean the day when all of us reported that we were drowsy? The day Anakin was running a fever when I brought him back?"

"Yes, that day it was."

"Akiane, I know you have stolen things for quite a lot of people, but who, I ask, was all the things for. I know you were working for bounty hunters."

"Umm…Cad Bane, Aurra Sing…bleh…the list is long. Some wouldn't even reveal their faces or names."

"Why did you steal those things?"

"I was doing it to find Anakin. My little career did lead me to him, in the end." Akiane grinned up at her brother. Anakin smirked, the same smirk Akiane had and shoved her head lightly.

"I'm not exactly that proud of you Aki, your head is big enough as it is."

"You should be touched!" Akiane flicked away a fake tear. "I'm disappointed."

"SKYWALKERS!" Windu yelled loud enough for the both of them.

"Force Sensitive you are, young Akiane, a padawan to your brother, I would like you to be."

Akiane just blinked at Yoda.

"I…I…can't…I'm a thief, at the worst a cold heartless person who mindlessly robs people of their possessions. At best, a cheat."

Master Ti smiled at the teenage girl standing there, head hung low.

"Child, may I suggest that you train with your brother and help us with the war effort, you won't exactly be a padawan, we will still ask you out on solo missions or other mission in which your already acquired skills may be used. You can repair the damage you've done, you deserve a second chance."

"I'd...I'd love to!" Ashoka grinned at Akiane. Akiane grinned back.

"Master Yoda?"

"Indeed help us, you may."

"Master, what of the Chancellor?" Obi-wan intoned.

"Dealt with, he will be. Told, the Senate also will be, of this arrangement."

…

"I can't believe you're moving in with us! It'll be so fun!" Ashoka hugged Akiane.

"I can't believe it either! I DON"T HAVE TO GO TO JAIL AND I HAVE MY BROTHER BACK! C'mon, I'm gonna go get my stuff! It's in my hoverbike."

Akiane and Ashoka dashed through the hangar till they found Akiane's battered hoverbike. Some paint was peeling off the sides and multiple dents marred the dull metal exterior. Akiane muttered something about a new paint job and lifted the backseat to reveal a leather bag hidden in the compartment. "Gotta hide your stuff!" Akiane winked at Ashoka. The clones apparently knew who Akiane was as they waved at her and a clone even yelled "WELCOME, COMMANDER SKYWALKER!"

"HEY BOYS!" She yelled back and saluted with two gloved fingers. It earned her a loud round of applause.

Akiane grinned back at the clones and gave a little bow. "C'mon Ashoka! I want to see my new room!"

They duo arrived at their living quarters, out of breath, cheeks flushed but still grinning from ear to ear.

…

Shaak Ti walked to the roof garden of the Jedi Temple, shadowed by Anakin, Akiane and Yoda.

****"It is time we test you, young one. For you to help us, we must know what you are capable of. You will fight your brother in front of us, no weapons. He knows you best."

Akiane looked at her brother and cracked her knuckles. "Bring it on mama bear!" Shaak Ti laughed lightly. "You may start."

Akiane stood there nonchalantly, smirking at her brother. Anakin cracked his knuckles. "Ready when you are Desert Queen."

"Bring it on." Akiane's dark blue and ice blue eye flashed.

_…_

_Akiane ran into the little pub where an old man sat peacefully. _

_"__Hi! I'm back!" her dark blue eye and ice blue eye glinted with happiness._

_"__Ah, little one. I've missed you." The old man embraced the little four-year old. _

_"__I've missed you too! Amir, what story are you going to tell me today?"_

_"__Hmm…how about the one about the two diamonds? Hmm?"_

_Akiane grinned up at him. _

_And so the old man let the little four year old girl sit on his lap as he told her of the beautiful diamond that was found in one of the mines by an old miner who was trying to save enough money so his granddaughter could see the doctor and have the medical attention she desperately needed. When the old miner realized he wouldn't have enough to pay the doctor if he just gave him the whole diamond at once, he split the diamond into two. The two pieces ended up being two different colors. One a deep sparkling green, the other a beautiful dreamy mauve. The old man didn't understand it and thought the purple diamond might be worth more. But it ended up being of the same value as the green diamond. The old man realized the two were equally as precious and as beautiful._

_The old man looked at Akiane, a soft smile lighting his face. "Just like you and your brother, little one. You are of the same cut, but you are equally as precious."_

_"__But how do you know that's the truth?" _

_"__I can see it in your eyes. The dark blue and the ice blue. They are still blue, no? Your eyes speak the truth, precious one, believe it." _

_Akiane's dark blue eye and ice blue eye looked at him, shining with the wonder children possessed._

_…_

The siblings flew at each other simultaneously, Akiane launched a kick at her brother while Anakin caught her leg and flipped her off him. Akiane landed lightly on the ground and smirked. "Not so fast."

Anakin was swept off his feet by the Force and Akiane jumped on him and smacked his head, giggling. "Just like the old times Desert Queen."

"Just like the old times." Anakin shoved his sister off and started throwing punches at her. She laughed at him and ducked below an incoming fist, catching the other one in mid-air. The brother and sister parried each other blow for blow, fist for fist, kick for kick. Anakin laughed and drove his sister towards the pond on the left side, catching her blows and returning them smirking. It seemed to run in the family. Both of them couldn't seem to stop smirking.

"Acckk!" Akiane pouted at her brother as he shoved her into the pond, face first.

Anakin perched on the bridge on top of the pond, sniggering as his sister plucked a little baby slug off her shirt. "BACK AT YOU!" Akiane threw the slug in her brother's face, savouring his startled yell. "EWWW! AKIANE SKYWALKER!" Anakin lunged at his sister. His sister giggled. "HUNGRY FOR A MUD PIE, SAND-BRAIN? YOUR APPETITE SEEMS RATHER GOOD!" Akiane threw her fistful of mud at her brother. "GAHH! YOU ARE NO LONGER FIT TO BE QUEEN DESERT QUEEN!" Anakin stuffed another fistful of mud in his sister's face. Akiane snarled and force-pushed him out of the pond, unaware of the quickly gathering crowd. Anakin regained his balance soon enough and cuffed his dripping wet sister on the head as she scrambled out of the pond, swearing in huttese.

"SKYWALKERS! NO WEAPONS!" Shaak Ti yelled at them, but to no avail. Yoda smiled up at her. "A beautiful thing, family is, no?" Shaak Ti smiled sadly back at him. "It is, but we do not allow attachments, do we not?" Yoda turned his head back towards the wrestling brother and sister. "Nothing we can do to prevent them, sometimes, guard them well, is all we can do."

Padme laughed at the sight of her husband and sister-in-law fighting eye for eye and tooth for tooth. Sometimes, it wasn't such a bad thing for her husband to punch people. Obi-Wan laughed next to her, eyes sparkling in a way it had before the war. He was interrupted by Akiane flicking a little pebble accurately on top of Anakin's head, who returned the favour by throwing it back close enough that it grazed just the top of her head.

Anakin jumped up from the ground, grabbed a fallen branch and pointed it at his sister's neck. "Now you have a ruptured jugular." Akiane grabbed another fallen branch and pointed it back at her brother. "Dear me, now you have a broken heart." Akiane's lip curled into a familiar smirk, unaware of the watching Senate who had all decided to come and watch the little feud. Anakin grabbed his sister by the scruff with a hand and clamped the other over her mouth. "You were saying. My dear sister?" Akiane's eyes sparkled and suddenly Anakin was clutching his index finger, scowling. Akiane stuck her tongue out. "Anakin! Did you wash your hand? It tastes like mud and slug and… EWWW!" Senator Bail Organa laughed into his fist. "You shoved mud in my face! Aki, it is not my fault if you chose to bite my finger!" Anakin retorted, arms crossed. "GAHH!" Akiane grabbed her branch from the ground and charged at her brother who picked up his own branch and parried her thrusts and strikes. "My, my Desert Queen. My baby sister has grown up. I am certainly proud." Akiane smirked. "And I am disappointed to say that my brother is as immature as ever." Anakin snarled and jabbed his sister with the branch lightly. Akiane squealed. "Now who's the immature one?" The branch duel continued for a bit until Shaak Ti yelled for the both of them to stop.

"SKYWALKERS! ENOUGH!" The siblings looked at her, branches pointed at each other's throats. The crowd cheered.

…

The duo trudged back to their room, grinning from ear to ear and cover in mud. It was when they were walking across the lower courtyards when a few boys stared at her from the entrance of the Temple, well, not only at her mismatched eyes at least. It kind of seemed like it was only Anakin who noticed, apart from the boys staring at the girl they deemed to be way prettier than most of the girls they'd seen in their whole life, even if she was covered in a decent layer of mud.

"Aki, we're taking the other route."

"Why?"

"Just c'mon." Akiane shrugged. He'd always been overprotective and over cautious.

…

_The slave master sat on a throne-like chair as he celebrated this year's profit. Akiane stood beside him, aware of the stares she was receiving from the guests. She averted her gaze. Agnes tapped her shoulder lightly. The twelve year old Twei'lek girl, glanced at her. "Akiane, you okay?" _

_"__The guests are all looking at me…" Akiane whispered out of the corner of her mouth._

_"__What can they do to you or me? We're only twelve." Agnes muttered softly. Akiane felt bile rise in her throat. The guests staring at her and Agnes definitely wanted something. A guest grabbed her bracelet encircled arm, looked her up and down and flicked her braid. "Aren't you awfully pretty to be this young, darling?" Akiane flinched. "Let's see, nice wavy long hair, pale skin, long lashes, oh, and those eyes. You'd be a fine piece to add to my collection." The guest tapped her master/husband. Agnes followed her with her green gaze. "You need a little help?" she mouthed at Akiane. Akiane gave a slightly undiscernible shake of her head. They'd both been married off together to the same man, Akiane loved her like a sister, she didn't want harm to come to her best friend and foster sister. _

_"__What your price for her? She's of a rare and fine stock. I'll pay you." _

_"__No. That's my second wife, don't touch, she's my property." _

_The guest ran a cold clammy hand down her back, stopping at the hem just above her waist, taking advantage of her backless dress. "Hmm, but you already have another three wives, care to spare one?" _

_"__No." _

_The guest clicked his tongue sadly and turned away, eyes still on her. "Well, darling, goodbye for now." _

_Akiane glared at him. She clenched her fist and the glass in his hand shattered. She missed her overprotective brother, 'overprotective' the words seemed so far-fetched to her now._

...

**Well guys, I did longer chaps as you requested so those other 580 something people, you'd better start reviewing! I know a lot of you are member of FFN! It means a lot to me and well yeah, it you want me to take the risk and steal the computer again tomorrow, you'd better hand out your reviews! The review button is not there for nothing! Anyways…let's catch up with those two. **

**Anakin: AKIANE SKYWALKER! **

**Akiane: Yes, dear brother? *bats eyelashes* **

**Akiane: That was yesterday. Pah!**

**Anakin: YOU STILL DID IT!**

**Akiane: You were home to sleep for once?! I'm proud! *wipes away fake tear while continuing to perch on the rooftop ledge* **

**Anakin: *lunges for sister* *hand touches sister's shoulder***

**Akiane: Ahhhhh! *falls off rooftop* **

**Anakin: AKI! *looks downwards and sees nothing***

***one minute later and Anakin is still staring off the rooftop in shock***

**Akiane: *appears behind Anakin* IAMTHEDESERTQUEEN! ISHALLNEVERDIE!**

**Anakin: *looks at Akiane and passes out***

**Akiane: Oops? **

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N I know the last chap wasn't the best but why was there only 1 person reviewing?! My heart has been broken. 730 something people read and only one person reviews for the last chapter? Shoutout to the amazing .5851. who reviews for every chapter. ;( (cries) 'And now, I die, my heart broken.' Quotes from Ghosts of Mortis, the Father. People, be nice ok? Your reviews make the scolding for using the computer secretly totally worth it! Ok? (maybe ok will be our always. Seriously no. But always review! Please?) Ahh! I am suffering from the TFIOS virus, sorry. BUT PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Anakin: Why is there a pre-written death scene for Aki on your computer?**

**Me: Gah! You are not allowed to hack my computer! IT IS PERSONAL! **

**Anakin: Why did you kill my sister? ( **

**Me: Every OC dies eventually and well, that was not OFFICIAL!**

**Akiane: Why did I die? **

**Me: ARGH! SKYWALKERS! That was just framework ok? You probably won't die if you beg me. *crosses arms***

**Akiane: Spare me monster!**

**Me: That's not begging. **

**Akiane: I GIVE UP! **

**…**

Anakin looked his baby sister sleep, a small smile on her face. He had to admit he was kind of sad to wake her up, she looked like she hadn't had a decent sleep in a long time.

"Aki, wake up!" he shook her shoulder lightly. "Ashoka's already in the 'fresher!"

"Meh…" Akiane unconsciously force shoved him against the wall.

"AKIANE SKYWALKER!" Akiane curled up into a tight ball. "No, come on. Wake up!" Artoo poked Akiane with an extension. "Thanks buddy." Akiane covered her head with a pillow. "Gah! Seems like you haven't changed at all desert queen." Anakin sighed softly. "ASHOKA! YOU DONE YET?"

Ashoka stumbled out of the refresher, rubbing her large eyes blearily. "Wha…"

"Desert queen, I am not going to be sorry for this." Anakin dragged his sister into the 'fresher, dumped her under the shower and turned the water on.

"AHHHHH! I HATE YOU MAMA BEAR!" Anakin dodged a soggy pillow (yes Akiane was still hugging a pillow when Anakin dumped her in the shower) and ran out of the fresher, closing the door on the way out.

…

Akiane looked venomously at her brother as he calmly ate his breakfast, a contented look on his face. Anakin reached for his cup of water and Akiane grinned. She twitched her little finger and the cup slid away from his grasp. She saw her brother visibly bite back a growl of frustration as he reached for the cup of water again. The cup slid away again, tauntingly, just out of his reach.

"Never mind. I'll go get a new cup." Akiane smirked at him. Ashoka glanced at the two, not really sure what to do. Anakin came back in two minutes, with a firm grasp on his cup of water, eyes narrowed. It was all Akiane could do to stop laughing. This time she lifted her fork and the cup slid out of Anakin's hand and landed on the table with a 'clang'. Anakin rolled his eyes. 'Forget it. I'll get a new cup of water."

Soon there were six cups of water on the table and Anakin seemed to have resolved not to drink anymore water. He growled in frustration and glared at his sister who continued to eat happily. He smirked at her and let her watch as her cup of juice slid away from her. Akiane seemed to have inherited her brother's impulse to get another cup of whatever they were drinking and ignore the offending cup of juice. Soon there was a pile of juice cups on Anakin's side of the table to match Akiane's pile of water cups. After that, the siblings didn't seem to be interested in drinking anything for a while and Ashoka was the only one left drinking something at their table.

"What is going on?" Obi-wan walked into the mess hall, looking curiously at the two piles on each side of the table while Ashoka, sitting in the middle shrugged helplessly. "They exchanged drinks?" Ashoka shook her head. Obi-wan walked away to get his cup of coffee.

A pile of coffee cups appeared in front of both Anakin and Akiane.

"I'm not drinking coffee this morning Ashoka." Obi-wan who was now sitting next to Ashoka sighed sadly as another coffee cup drifted towards Akiane and suddenly slid towards Anakin.

…

The council soon informed them that Obi-Wan would be accompanying Akiane as she retrieved some information concerning flight routes that the Separatists had taken, though they would not say how the information had been stolen. Akiane assumed that they salvaged it from a fallen ship. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have weapons." Akiane pointed out. Mace Windu dropped two pistols and a sniper rifle on the floor. "You can shoot, right? You will construct your lightsaber when you have proved yourself worthy of being a Jedi." Akiane picked the pistols up and twirled them, a smirk lighting her face. "Can do, master."

…

"Master…" Obi-wan put a hand up to silence Anakin. "I'll take good care of her. Don't worry." Anakin grinned at his former master. "Oh, and Desert Queen. Don't let Obi-Wan fly. I can trust you with that, I assume." Akiane tucked her braid behind her ear. 'I've been on the controls ever since I could hold something, so, why not?"

Akiane busied herself with loading the ship with what little they would bring. "You taught her how to fly?" Obi-wan swore he felt his knees weaken at the thought of two Skywalkers at the helm. "Not really. She charmed an old aviator at a bar to teach her so she could race me. But…beside that yeah, I stuffed her in a racing pod as soon as she could hold stuff." Obi-wan fought the urge to expel this morning's ingested contents.

"Don't worry, she's just like me, you won't die Master." Anakin grinned and walked out of the hangar.

"JUST LIKE YOU?! ANAKIN! COME BACK! CAN'T YOU GET ME A SHIP WITH AN AUTOPILOT OR SOMETHING?" Obi-Wan waved his hands frantically. "Nah, don't worry, you'll be fine, c'mon, strap in." Akiane poked her head out of the ship. Obi-Wan swallowed and strapped himself on the co-pilot's seat as Akiane prepped the controls. "And, by the way, this ship has autopilots they're rubbish Master, so don't bother, you're in safe hands."

"Just try not to kill me Aki."

"Never would, Master."

…

They went into hyperspace as soon as they reached altitude level. Akiane flicked the controls, grinng.

"You dead yet?"

"No, and I'm glad for that. Your flying isn't half bad." Akiane smirked at him.

"You should be. Being dead doesn't seem like a great option."

"I'll say. Was flying how you escaped Tatooine?"

"Mm. I stole a ship, my master's. I kinda got caught in one of your little skirmishes across what? Felucia tor something. A Separatist ship shot down one of my engines. I infiltrated a Separatist ship, stole a shuttle, then blew up their ship by igniting their main reactor. Agnes got shot, she died."

"Agnes?"

…

_Akiane dragged the Twi'lek girl behind her, panting. "C'mon, we won't get another chance Agnes! We have to go!" _

_"__I know, Akiane, I'm trying! Next time we plan an escape, fetch me when I'm not wearing a tight-legged dress!"_

_"__I'm sorry but that was our only chance!" _

_Agnes jumped into the ship and pulled Akiane up. "Start the ship! NOW!" _

_Akiane flicked the controls and closed the hangar door. She waved at the chasing guards. "Well, too bad for you, the scug that was my master will probably skin you alive." She mumbled under her breath. "SO LONG SUCKERS! YOU-"Agnes tapped her shoulder. "They're going to take out our engines if you don't hurry!" Akiane grinned. "You only had to ask." _

_The ship's engines powered up and the ship flew into the sky, leaving behind a lasting impression. The master walked out and clapped slowly. "Indeed a Skywalker, fine, go walk the skies young girl, I'll leave you to mess yourself up. You aren't worth my time." _

_…_

_Akiane pulled the ship into hyperspace. "Agnes, where do you wanna go? After we come out of hyperspace in who knows where, we'll be able to programme the ship to go where we want to without getting caught." _

_"__Hmm…I'm not sure Aki. How about Naboo? The people there don't have any slaves and they endorse living rights!" Agnes's green eyes sparkled. _

_"__Not bad, sure. We're coming out of hyperspace so hang on." Akiane winked. _

_A barrage of cannon fire greeted them. _

_"__THE HECK?!" Akiane swerved to avoid being hit. "Are you going to fire back?" Agnes winced at the sound of a Republic ship being torn apart. "Nope, if we do, we'll be shot." _

_Akiane did a few loop de loops to avoid the cannon, the cannon fire only seemed to get stronger and taunt her. "GAH! Agnes, could you see if the ship has shields? The button should be on the control panel you're at." _

_"__Kay. Careful Aki." Agnes ran her delicate fingers across the control panel, mumbling. "Aki, is this it?" her finger hovered above a small rectangular button. Akiane glanced at her. "Guess so, this is a do or die Agnes so hell yeah, press that button!" _

_It appeared that the shield came on one second too late. The left engine exploded as red cannon fire hit it. Akiane looked out of the pilot's seat desperately. "Agnes, you see any ship that has a dock open?" Agnes put out a slender hand. "Wait…The Separatist ship in the corner! It has a dock open AND it has a shuttle. C'mon!" Aki smirked. "Well, Separatists, your cannon fire was delightful but I'd like a ship back!" _

_The ship swooped low and landed on the landing dock of the Separatist ship, smoking. Agnes opened the hangar door and pulled her best friend out, "Well Agnes, any idea how to get past that droid patrol?" This time, it was Agnes who smirked. "Well, you know me. I resort to violence when I have to." Agnes ran towards a lone droid in the corner and pulled its head off. She handed the blaster to Akiane. "Shoot a few, it isn't that hard." Akiane pulled the triggers and missed, by a little. She fired again. Agnes smirked back at her, droid blaster in hand. "Well Skywalker, come on." _

_Agnes shot down the rest of the patrol and Akiane boarded the shuttle, prepping the controls. "AKI, WE'D BETTER BE QUICK!" Agnes yelled over the blaster fire. "GOT I-"Agnes fell, a blaster shot wound plastered on her stomach. "NO!" Akiane ran out of the shuttle and shot down the rest of the patrol with a few misses. "Agnes…"Agnes lifted a hand and smoothed Akiane's hair. "Hey, you got me out…I…I just re…returned the…fa…favour…" Her head lolled and the life went out of her green eyes. Akiane's eyes flashed. "Don't worry. I'll avenge you." She scooped up her best friend's body and placed her on the shuttle's co-pilot's seat. Looking back for one second, she ran towards the main generator room. _

_The droids in Akiane's way were shot down and mowed like grass with Akiane being the one holding the lawn-mower. The last one standing at the generator door, she decided to Force choke it although it technically shouldn't have worked on droids. But in the end, the droid's neck snapped as Akiane balled her hand into a tight fist, her mismatched eyes glowing with hatred. "Well, seems like the Separatist droids messed with the wrong person." Akiane shot a few vital components of the main generator, just like the engineering manual she'd read on her former master ship had said—the generator would fail without those components and would probably explode in the course of fifteen minutes. _

_"__So long." Akiane jumped onto the shuttle and zoomed into hyperspace, to Naboo, where she was going to manage to get a proper burial for her spiritual sister. Then, after that, Akiane decided that she would leave everything behind and stowaway on a transport ship to Tatooine where she was going to look for Watto and find some answers. Then, find Anakin._

_…_

Akiane gasped painfully as he asked who Agnes was. She hissed through her teeth and managed to regain her composure after a few seconds. "She…she was my best friend. Just…just like my sister…though she doesn't replace Anakin in those years, but she still…holds an equal place in my heart with Anakin."

"She's dead?"

Akiane knuckles whitened on the steering wheel. "Yes…she's buried on Naboo, in a public cemetery."

Obi-wan noted Akiane's sudden stab of pain through the force and also that Anakin's sister was even less controlled over her emotions than her brother. He winced a little bit.

"It's all over anyway…" Akiane whispered in a small voice, more to console herself than Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan placed a hand over hers. "It's alright if it hurts. I understand."

"No, I appreciate your concern but I don't think you understand what it's like being the second wife of a slave master and having to see your best friend whipped and hurt every time you make a mistake. Then in the end, when you finally get her out of the hellhole you've been in for EIGHT KRIFFING YEARS, she sacrifices herself so you can get to a Seppie shuttle because YOU got the original ship shot down. Then, she dies, in front of you, acting like nothing's wrong!"

Obi-Wan blinked. It was like Anakin having a temper tantrum but a few scales lower but the pain being off the charts, even for Anakin. It was like the calm before the storm, equally as deadly, maybe just even more so.

"Master, we're there." Akiane looked at him, pain still visibly swimming in her eyes. "Then let's go. Obi-Wan looked at Sereno, bathed in an ominous green light. "Fine." Akiane stormed out of the ship, donning her cloak and lowering the hood so nobody would be able to recognize her. Obi-Wan did the same and caught up.

Akiane took a deep breath. She cracked her knuckles. "You know, that ship I blew up? I found out a few years ago, it was the Count's. His battle droids killed Agnes."

…

**I have done longer chaps as you have asked, I am sorry for these two chaps being, umm…not so up to standard? Yeah, I guess every story has to have a few fillers. I was listening to Counting Stars by One Republic while doing this so a few of the lines stuck. *smiles sheepishly* Anyway, it's a great song and you should listen to it. Really. Ok. So I have 730 people reading this and I only get like less than three reviews per chap. *heartbroken* I am having my mid-term exam here so plsplpslsplsplsplsplsplsplpslplsplsplsplslpls review to make my day better? I just got past and IT so…Yeah, seventh grade sucks and plsplsplspls review? *pulls out puppy dog eyes* **

**p.s. Anyways, just of you're wondering, the old man Amir, mentioned in the last chapter is the old aviator who taught Akiane to fly. Just so you know.**

**Akiane: *clutches pile of water cups and coffee cups* SAND-BRAIN! WHERE ARE YOU?!**

**Anakin: *staggers with equally high tower of cups* HERE! START COUNTING DESERT QUEEN. I'M WINNING THIS ONE!**

**Droid: Sir, you have to return all these cups. They are property of the Republic.**

**Anakin: Don't make me lose to my baby sister! Just let me count all these cups first!**

**Droid: Ma'am you have to return all these cups. They are property of the Republic. **

**Akiane: MIND YOUR OWN BUINESS RANDOM PIECE OF METAL!**

**Droid: Sir? **

**Anakin: GET OUT OF THE MESS! YOU'RE A PATROL DROID NOT A MESS DROID. DON'T TELL ME YOU JUST GOT DEMOTED.**

**Droid: I just got demoted sir, I need to get those cups or I'll be sent to 'freshing 'freshers. **

**Akiane: I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE NOT MAKING ME LOSE! *punches droid***

**Droid: HEY! Count Dooku wants those cups back!**

**Anakin: IMPOSTER! THOSE CUPS ARE THE REPUBLIC'S! *stabs droid with lightsaber***

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Yes we will finally have finished dealing with filler chapters, I could not be more happy (ok, maybe I could) although I admit they were pretty fun to write 'cause I could slip in quite a few nice pranks and whatnot. And I will put in more Akiane and Obi-wan father/daughter scenes. I CAN'T RESIST! I SERIOUSLY CAN'T HELP IT! Obi-Wan is one of my fav characters in SWTCW so yeah. But guys, can we please increase the reviewing? It makes my exam days so much better. Really. You honestly have no kriffing idea. *bangs head against computer monitor for resorting to begging* **

**Akiane: C'mon, start already. **

**Agnes: Hell, yeah.**

**Akiane: AGNES! *hugs spiritual sister***

**Agnes: I'm in spirit form so don't think I've come back to life, though I kinda wish I could…*narrows eyes at me***

**Me: I don't know what you're talking about Agnes. I'm no witch or sorceress *Looks at the HP fandom***

**Akiane: GAH! START ALREADY!**

**…**

**_Previously…_**

**_Akiane took a deep breath. She cracked her knuckles. "You know, that ship I blew up? I found out a few years ago, it was the Count's. His battle droids killed Agnes." _**

"Oh…" Obi-Wan couldn't think of anything else to say. He could feel Akiane mentally numbing herself but it couldn't quite mask the intense hatred that burned below the surface, like fire in water (just pretend the fire is waterproof or something), muted but still there.

Akiane rubbed her pistols with the hem of her cloak, her knuckles white and eyes bright. "He'll pay for what he's done. Don't worry." Obi-Wan heard her mutter when he placed a placating hand on her shoulder. "Alright. Let's go."

"Mmkay."

Obi-Wan and Akiane walked towards Dooku's fortress, staying close to a rocky outcrop. Obi-Wan caught her looking at her pistols which she kept twirling unconsciously and checking whether they were full of charges. Then she just stopped.

"Aki?" the droids in the guards towers all slumped. She looked back at him, her mismatched eyes hollow, lithe gloved fingers clutching the sniper rifle. "Just follow me." And follow her he did. Leaping from pillar to pillar, from rooftop to rooftop until they got to an air vent. "You first master." Akiane flashed a small smile at him and pried the grate open with lithe fingers. "You're much better at it than I am." Obi-Wan gestured to Akiane. "I'll watch your back for you."

"Thanks."

…

Obi-Wan watched as Akiane leapt down from the air vent with easy grace and with little help from the force. She'd told him to stay there while she retrieved the information and downloaded it onto the silver disk Master Windu had given her along with her new twin pistols and sniper rifle. Akiane winked at him, mouthing "I know what I'm doing."

Akiane's fingers flew across the command board, hacking the database with ease, she grinned to herself—after this, she was going to destroy the database and give the Count a little surprise.

"I'm done, let's go master." She shot the database twice with her pistols, a malicious grin making its way across her face.

"Ah, no, I'm afraid not." The door hissed open.

..

_Akiane landed on Tatooine, leaping off the back of a transport ship, shielding her eyes from the sun and donning her cloak. Her home was somewhere in the east, at the edge of the desert slums. But first, she was going to Watto's shop, to see if she could get some answers. _

_"__WATTO!" Watto turned to see a human female brigand standing at his door, a finger tapping on the pistol holstered in her belt. "Whattdya want. You ain't from around these parts, are ya?"_

_"__Sorry to disappoint you, I am from around these parts, I'm surprised you don't recognize me." The figure lifted her hood and a pair of rather familiar mismatched eyes looked back at him, she tutted. "My dear Watto, forgotten about me so fast?" _

_Watto snarled at her. "Get out of here Skywalker, if you know what's good for you. Your family's gone." Akiane ran a gloved finger down her pistol, making a soft hissing sound. He hadn't realized a thirteen year old girl could be this menacing. "Oh really, perhaps you'd like to tell me all about it?" She raised the pistol at him, eyes flashing. _

_Watto raised his hands in a move of surrender. "Yer brother got taken away by some Jedi scum the year you left, yer mother on the other hand, was sold to a moisture farmer, girl." Akiane waved the pistol. "Go on." _

_"__Yer brother then came back a few years 'go, killed a bunch of tusken raiders, went all over the holonews and disappeared with the Jedi. Yer mother's body was found dead! I believe yer brother left for Corusant." Watto spat at the former slave girl. "You got anything else Watto?" _

_"__No. Now get outta here!" Akiane waved her pistol. "Be nice my dear Watto." A shot landed precisely between his feet. "It might've been between your eyes." Akiane pulled her hood back on and left, her cloak swishing behind her, the pistol on her belt glinting in the two suns. _

_…_

_The door hissed open. Akiane walked into the hall, where her former master was sitting on his throne-like chair. "I imagine you've missed me." She flicked her long braid behind her ear. _

_"__I don't recognize you, scug. Guards!" _

_"__I wouldn't say you didn't recognize me, I'd be hurt, wouldn't I?" Akiane clicked her fingers and the hood fell off. She smirked at him. "Skywalker. I did not realize you'd be back so soon." Her master snarled at her, an electric whip coming to life in his hands. _

_"__Nor did I, I've come to borrow a ship. The last one, sadly blew up." Akiane's face morphed into a mask of fake sadness. "Once I get the ship, we can leave in good will." Her lip curled, and her former master found that it curled in a most detestable way. _

_"__Where's the Twi'lek?" the slave master flicked the whip. _

_"__I did not realize you cared so much." Akiane's voice tightened. _

_"__Dead of your cowardice girl? How pathetic." Akiane reached out and the whip came flying into her hand. "Cowardice? I'd say not. There are…quite a number of things you've done with this whip I'd like to pay you back for. Such as whipping my best friend. The only thing keeping me from…extracting revenge on you would be your choice of words." _

_"__Ha! You think a thirteen year old girl can threaten me? The great slaver? You mock me." A few guards filtered into the room. "No, I don't." Akiane lifted her pistol and fired. The slaver slumped in his seat. "What was that you used to say 'master'?" Akiane cocked her head. "Oh yes, it's just a flesh wound, no? Then this flesh wound will heal won't it?" She looked directly into her former master's eyes, the life fading fast. "And, the Twi'lek as you say has a name. She's called Agnes." Akiane pressed the trigger again. "Goodbye." _

_The next day, there had been a report of a slain slaver and a few guards along with a horde of freed slaves. Nobody could seem to remember who did it, except that it was a young girl with mismatched blue eyes._

_…_

"Akiane Skywalker." The hooded figure walked into the room, a red lightsaber in hand. "The infamous thief with the mismatched blue eyes. Now reduced to what? A little pawn of the Republic?" Akiane glared at him, pistols raised. "Don't mess with me, you'll regret it." Akiane twirled her pistols and Obi-Wan could sense the hatred coming off her in waves.

"Isn't that what they all say? You could join me now and-"

"And what?! What will I gain and what will you do?! I have no cause to join you with your stupid battle droids that act like chicken, squawking whenever danger approaches them." Obi-Wan smiled at the comment and leapt down from the vent.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. Control your pet's insolence." The Count waved his lightsaber, the faint menacing humming sound filling Akiane ears. She snarled at him. "I am not a pet." Two bright blue blaster shots flew across the room.

The red lightsaber deflected the shots and sent them flying back at Akiane who ducked and let them hit the wall behind her. "You are the pet." Akiane let lose a barrage of shots, of which one or two glanced the Count's shoulder or leg. Obi-Wan deflected the shots the Count shot back at Akiane. "Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Akiane pursed her lips in fake sympathy as the Count clamped a hand on his shoulder where a blaster shot had grazed his shoulder. "As my former husband used to say—it's only a flesh woun-"

Obi-Wan could only watch helplessly as Dooku unleashed his force lightning on Akiane. "Stop! She has no quarrel with you. Let her go!"

"Oh no quarrel with me has she?" Dooku looked at the girl who was looking at him with flashing mismatched eyes and the lightning intensified. Obi-Wan leapt onto Dooku, lightsaber flashing. The force lightning stopped and Akiane fell to the ground smoking, pure rage flashing in her eyes. Obi-Wan parried Dooku's thrusts and jabs driving him out of the room as Akiane recovered from the force lightning.

They soon found themselves fighting on the terrace of Dooku's fortress, the guard towers shrouded in green light. Obi-Wan threw what he could at the Sith Lord until he'd forced him to the edge of the terrace. Then, Dooku just jumped off, giving a slight bow as his ship whisked him away. Akiane grabbed her sniper rifle from her shoulder sling and shot at the engines, but one, her skills weren't that good, two, the ship was too fast and soon disappeared into the atmosphere.

Akiane sighed softly. "Master. Let's go." Obi-Wan looked at her, blue eyes understanding. "You alright?" Akiane laughed. "You do realize this has to be like, the sixth time you've asked me this trip?"

"Just to make sure, you do know your brother will have my head if I let you come to any harm?"

"I'll make sure he never knows about the lightning then." She laughed lightly, slipping her sniper rifle back into her shoulder sling. "Come on, we're going home."

"Home it is, but do you mind if I fly?"

"I promised my brother." Akiane smirked.

"So is it a yes or no?" Obi-Wan flicked her ear gently, just like her mother used to.

…

_"__WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" a three year old Akiane Skywalker danced around her brother's bed. "I'm boooorrrred and today we get off-time!" she whined at her sleeping brother. Anakin didn't even bat an eyelash. "I HATE YOU!" Akiane stomped off into the scrapyard not so far away from their home, the scrapyard where people dumped useless ships and other odd bits. _

_Akiane's eyes lit up when she found a shiny black blaster lying in the dust. "SHINY!" the little girl pounced upon the blaster, eyes lighting up. "I AM THE DESERT QUEEN!" She danced around in the scrapyard, singing the same words over and over again, chestnut hair flying in the sandy wind. _

_When she saw her brother trudging towards her in the distance. She decided to let him see what she could do with her new toy, so she hefted it onto her shoulder and pressed the trigger, letting a red shot fly off into the distance, giggling. _

_"__AKIANE SKYWALKER! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH A BLASTER?"_

_"__I AM THE DESERT QUEEN!" She blinked and squealed at her brother. Maybe he would play with her!_

_"__Three year olds..don't play with blasters…you got me?" She pouted, he didn't want to play with her, and he didn't like her new toy…_

_"__But…"_

_"__No buts desert queen. No blasters for you, ok?" Akiane tried to mimic her mother's scowl, it seemed to work, her brother bit his lip gently._

_ "__You can ride on my shoulders, ok?" _

_"__Kay!" Now she was happy._

_And so she earned herself a ride home, on her brother's shoulders. Her mother looked at them weirdly as they entered the door. "Ani, why are you carrying your sister?" _

_Anakin smiled bashfully, not wanting to tell her of his soft-heartedness. Akiane jumped off his shoulder grinning from ear to ear. "Hi momma! I found a new toy today!" Shimi flicked her ear. "Your brother? Aki, give your poor brother a break ok?" _

_Akiane stuck her tongue out at her mother, eyes shining with mischief. Shimi flicked her ear again and scooped her up and carried her to the dining table. "Well, dinner's ready." _

_…_

"Master, it's a no." Akiane smirked and jumped off the terrace lightly, with a little help from the force. Obi-Wan shook his head and followed, suppressing a laugh. He realized not much people had been able to make him laugh like that in a long time, not since the war.

…

**The next morning…**

Akiane looked at her still sleeping brother and rubbed her hands, getting up early was worth it! She placed a chrono next to his ear and pressed the alarm. Her brother reached out, trying to swat the offending object with difficulty. "WAKE UP MAMA BEAR!" she yelled directly into his ear.

Her brother moaned. He unconsciously force shoved her into the opposite wall.

"AHH! I HATE YOU! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Akiane pulled on Anakin's hair. Anakin just put a pillow over his head and curled into a ball. "Aww, that's cute." Akiane gushed. "Artoo, take a holo of this, this way if the Separatists get you, this'll be the first thing they see—the chosen one curled up and hugging a pillow." Artoo complied and snapped a holo. Akiane smiled, the blackmail material was on her. She dragged her brother out of their quarters, ignoring the muted moans, all the way to the mess. And left him there after leaving him one last gift. "That's for leaving me under the shower!" Akiane giggled and ran to Obi-Wan's room, it would be the safest place to go right now.

…

**In the mess…**

Rex was going to fetch General Skywalker from the mess, assuming he was there and bring him to a Council meeting, seeing as General Kenobi had barricaded himself inside his rooms, yelling that it was his retreat day as he had just gone to a mission. As was protocol. Rex was in no place to argue with it.

What Rex did not expect was a sleeping General Skywalker dumped unceremoniously on a bench, with a peanut butter moustache hastily rubbed onto his face. A holo was placed on the table, the name Akiane Skywalker glowing in blue light.

"Sir…" he shook the General's shoulder gently. "Sir. Wake up!" Rex took a cup of water from the serving droids and splashed it on Anakin's face, wincing slightly as the moustache melted a little, making it look worse.

Anakin sputtered and coughed to find his Captain holding an empty cup of water, an embarrassed look on his face. "Sir, you might want to get back to your quarters and change?" Rex gestured at his attire. Anakin looked down and found he was still in his bedclothes. Then he saw the holo.

"AKIANE!"

…

**Yes, I realized the story was getting a little too dark to be called humour anymore so I added a nice prank in for good measure. I know, I know the chapter was probably shorter than you expected but well… Seventh grade still sucks, I've got Science and History coming up so…well… AHHHHHHHH! I apologize for making the story a little darker to match my own past with what the bullies and physical violence and whatever. I couldn't help adding a bit of me into Akiane… *sobs pathetically* I'm sorry… GAH! Ok. Just review to make my day easier on me cause my mom's coming. ****L**

**Obi-Wan: Aki, we're safe in here right?**

**Akiane: Yeah, think so *looks at pile of furniture barricading the door* Artoo will make sure Anakin doesn't us. Right Artoo?**

**Artoo: *beeps* **

**Obi-Wan: I've got to get that holo, it would be fun to put it on a Council meeting board 'by accident'**

**Akiane: I am impressed. My brother has rubbed off on you! *cries fake tears of joy***

**Anakin: AKIANE! (from the mess)**

**Akiane: Ha! He woke up!**

**Obi-Wan: May I just say that was an excellent prank?**

**Akiane: Indeed you may. **

**R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Shoutout to the ever supportive .5851 who reviews for every chapter. Yes, I'm talking to you other 1000 something other people who did not bother to review and read this. *scowls* guys, I'm supposed to be revising and yet I still shoved some time out so BE NICE! Ok, I apologize for the crappinness of the last chap and the crappinness of my day but pls? Review?**

**History Textbook: Yeah, that's right, REVISE!**

**Me: You're not even in a fandom or anything so shove off. **

**History Textbook: I'm in the Textbook Fandom!**

**Me: Meh. You made that up, I with the power of a fangirl hereby banish you! FOREVER. **

***The textbook is banished***

**Me: Oh right, I still need to revise after this. I CAN'T FIND THE TEXTBOOK NOW! *wails***

**Rising Malevolence**

Ashoka was rather amused when Anakin Skywalker came running up the steps to their quarters in his bedclothes, hand slapped over the bottom part of his face, crushed holo in the other. "Master, what's wrong?" The little Togruta cocked her head sideways, an amused look on her face. "I heard that Rex found you asleep in the mess."

"N…nothing. Wait here for a sec." And with that, he disappeared into the refresher, face reddening. Ashoka smirked at him. "Don't be too long Master!"

"I won't Snips." His hand slipped off from the bottom half of his face, revealed the smudged peanut butter moustache.

"Oh Force! Did…hahaha…Aki do that…Force…haha!" Anakin tried to salvage what was left of his dignity by running into the refresher, scowling. "I'll never live this down will I?" he mumbled to himself.

…

Obi-Wan decided to take Akiane out for lunch, considering the fact that Anakin might go down to the mess a little later and extract revenge on his sister. Akiane had grinned at him when he suggested the idea to her.

"I've never actually eaten out before! That's…that's just great!" Akiane clapped her hands happily, "C'mon, we can take my hoverbike, it fits two!" Then, she'd dragged him off to the hangar, long braid swishing. Obi-Wan had been helpless under the happy gaze of the two mismatched eyes, his heart and resolve completely melted away. Leaving him to forget the fact that Akiane was a Skywalker and also flew like one.

…

Akiane plopped herself in the worn seat of her hoverbike grinning as Obi-Wan, who had still apparently forgotten that Akiane was her brother's sister seated himself behind the grinning fifteen year old, eyes twinkling. "Well, Master, buckle up!"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Aki, these don't have buckles, or seatbelts for that matter."

"Who said I didn't add any, hmm?" Akiane winked at him and tapped the metal plate at the crook of his knee. "Find it, it's somewhere near the tail of this old thing." She laughed lightly, laughter bouncing off the steel walls of the hangar, reverberating throughout the room. "Well, let's go. Catch!" Akiane threw him a helmet with vision slits, a helmet that he would think of in his days as Rako Hardeen as a helmet saved his life more than once. It seemed that this helmet would also serve the same purpose and perhaps save his life more than the later helmet would—Akiane's driving was not to be asked about.

Akiane flipped on the hood of her cloak and slammed down hard on the accelerator. The wind whizzed past the Jedi Master and the former thief as the hoverbike rushed out of the hangar leaving a few stunned clones behind. As Obi-Wan finally got around to bucking his seatbelt, he suddenly remembered all Skywalker's love of speed and excitement and the fact that one of the people who taught Akiane how to fly and drive was Anakin Skywalker. It also occurred to him why it was only the passenger seat that had the later added on seatbelt—not many people agreed or appreciated the Skywalkers' love of speed and excitement.

_Why did I agree to this? _The thought came to Obi-Wan's. _Because you're a soft-hearted old man. _A little voice in his head that strangely resembled Anakin's replied. But before he could retort, the bike suddenly dropped, the vibrant colors of the city rushing up to meet him.

"AKI! PLEASE! DON'T DO THI-"Akiane arched an eyebrow at the screaming Master Jedi. Obi-Wan realized how stupid he must've looked, arms shielding his face and screaming. "Master," Akiane tried to straighten her voice and prevent herself from collapsing into giggles. "You do know you are going to make all the people of Corusant lose respect for the whole Jedi Council, right? And well, you might try to stop the reporter behind you from uploading that photo onto tonight's holonews." Obi-Wan turned and looked behind him, and indeed, on a hoverbike sat a reporter with the holonews badge.

Akiane turned the hoverbike around and flew in the other direction whizzing past the reporter. She stuck her right hand out just as they were flying past the aforementioned reporter and clicked the hatch of the memory disk open, flicking the silver disk into her palm and closing the hatch again. "THANK YOU!" she yelled over her shoulder as the reporter shrunk into the distance. "OH, AND EVER HEARD OF ARTICLE 12? YOU JUST BROKE THE LAW! GO LOOK IT UP!"

"Article 12?" Obi-Wan tapped Akiane's shoulder. Akiane turned her head to look at him. "What? It's a real law!" Obi-Wan just looked at her like, really? "What? Don't give me that look, if you tend to bend the law, you tend to know the law like the back of your hand." Akiane pouted and gunned the engines again, letting the bike rush back into the higher lanes of traffic. Obi-Wan soon turned green before she reached the eatery district. Well, all the better reason to have a helmet.

…

_A fourteen year old Akiane Skywalker sat on the library windowsill of the Royal Law school of Corusant, hands dangling over the edge of the windowsill, as if she could touch the ground which was some forty something floors below her. A student walked past her, not seeing the young girl with the mismatched blue eyes crouched on the windowsill, mumbling the laws he'd memorized for his studies and the exam that was soon coming. Akiane stuck her head into the library and listened as the student recited the laws over and over again, sitting down on a plush red velvet armchair, back towards her._

_Akiane would probably never admit it, but she was intrigued by the mumblings of this law student, so she listened through the night, the stars in far of galaxies peeking over her shoulder and the moon of Corusant casting his silver light on her. _

_She came back here, every night, listening as the student recited his laws and memorizing them, hoping that they would come into use one day._

_…_

Akiane parked her hoverbike in a secluded alleyway, pressing the electronic locks so the bike was glued to the ground by yellow energy.

"Well, master, where do you want to eat?" Obi-Wan's heart melted yet again at the grin on her face. "Which one do you want to eat at? I've eaten out before, this is your first time so choose wisely." Obi-Wan laid a hand on Akiane's shoulder and smiled back at her.

"Really?"

"Really."

Akiane looked up at him like she couldn't believe it was happening to her, like it was a good dream and she was never going to wake up from it. Obi-Wan did sincerely hope that she would live this dream till she on day, became on with the Force. Akiane broke his chain of thought. "Then…hmm…take me to the place that you think would suit us best!"

"Well, milady, if you say so." Obi-Wan mock bowed at Akiane and she smirked at him, a small genuine smiled underlying it. Obi-Wan put both hand on her shoulders and led her to an eatery which had a blue sign. It was the one where most Jedi Masters went to after returning from a mission, he felt like he should introduce the fifteen year old to the tradition.

Akiane sat at the corner seat with Obi-Wan, not really sure what to do while sitting in a respectable restaurant. The only restaurants she'd been to, she'd only ordered drinks and maybe gambled a bit. Well, not really gambling if you could turn the dice in the cup with a flick of a finger but it had suited her purposes well. She'd gotten the hoverbike, more money, the bag and her first pistol with it, and to top it off, it'd gained her entry into the thieving circle for being the formidable opponent at gambling she was.

"Aki?" Obi-Wan waved a hand in front of her vacant eyes as Akiane appeared to stare of into the distance. Not that there was a lot to look at anyway. "Hmm? Oh. Sorry, I kinda went somewhere else."

Obi-Wan took a drink from his water cup as the serving droid delivered their food. "It's fine, your brother does that too, sometimes. Your meal's here. Eat up, young one."

The serving menu caught Akiane's eye. Two dice were printed at the bottom of it, there was an offer for eating free if they won at a gambling game, but it sadly did not involve dice. Unlike the picture. But still, Akiane's brow remained raised and a small smirk made its way onto her already smiling face.

"Waiter? Could we maybe, give this a go? I'd like to try." She cocked her head sideways.

"Well ma'am, you could try. If you can guess the number of charges in the blasters and shoot the bottle over there with the charges accurately so it shatters on immediate contact for ten times in a row, your meal will be free."

"What if I want both our meals to be free?"

"Do it twice." The Twi'lek waiter looked down at her, a disbelieving look on his face.

Akiane cracked her knuckles and smirked. "Well my dear sir, you'd better have a crate of bottles waiting, you wouldn't want to run out of them so early would you?" Obi-Wan looked at her, she returned the gaze with a playful smile, flicking her braid behind her ear.

…

Obi-Wan could have kissed the hangar floor as they returned to the Temple, landing roughly on the hangar floor. Akiane hopped off the bike, a satisfied smile gracing her fair features. "Up to it again, Master?"

Obi-Wan's thoughts turned to the poor waiter who'd delivered the glass bottles to Akiane, he'd been absolutely terrified that a fifteen year old girl had finished the challenge in ten minutes. "Well, I did come back with my pocket perfectly intact so why not? But next time, don't terrify the waiter Aki, he was positively scarred for life. And also, next time, I'm driving." Obi-Wan's face still had a definite green tinge to it.

"My promise to my brother still stands Master. So, no." Akiane took off her cloak, unbuckling the clasp. She smirked at Obi-Wan as he went from green to white as she patted her hoverbike, smiling wolfishly.

…

**Late at night…**

Anakin and Ashoka had been called off on a mission to find Master Plo, so Obi-Wan was stuck with the younger Skywalker who had decided to permanently attach herself to his couch.

"Aki, for the last time, can I have my couch back?"

"PLEEEAAAASSSEEE?" Akiane looked at him with puppy dog eyes, utilizing the power of her mismatched eyes completely. Obi-Wan groaned as he felt his resolve crumble. "Fine…" Obi-Wan's holo table chose to alert his master to the call at the final moment. Obi-Wan grinned. "Aki, c'mon, there's a call for us." Akiane bounced off the couch towards the holo table. A hologram of Master Yoda appeared. "A new ship the Separatists have. Destroyed Master Plo's ship, it did. Needed, Young Skywalker is, for a target mission," Yoda gestured at Akiane. "Join your brother to take down the Malevolence, you will." Yoda flickered out of being.

Obi-Wan exhaled a sigh of relief. The couch was his again. He patted the couch with a hand, contemplating. The next morning, an order was issued to protect General Kenobi's couch from Akiane Skywalker.

…

**A/N I apologize again for the crappiness of the last chap. I was kinda overloaded with revising. AND TO ALL THOSE 1000 SOMETHING VIEWERS, BE NICE AND REVIEW IF YOU THINK THIS STORY IS SLIGHTLY BETTER THAN CRAP! Like seriously, I have 1000 something views and only one person, the ever amazing .5851 reviews. My heart is seriously broken. Guys be nice and pick up the pieces of my shattered heart with you lovely reviews ok? Also, this explains why Obi-Wan was not in Rising Malevolence.**

**Anakin: Why is Obi-Wan asking us to protect his couch from my sister?**

**Ashoka: Because she put a peanut butter moustache on it?**

**Anakin: *glowers at the hint* **

**Ashoka: Hey Skyguy, take it easy. **

**Anakin: *glowers even more***

**Ashoka: I'll go check on Admiral Yularen? *runs away***

**Akiane: *stagewhisper* RUN FOR YOUR LLLLIIIIIFFFFEEEE!**

**R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10 (The authors noteapology)

A/N

i wholly apologise for my terrible rantin the last chap- I was having a rough day. I really sorry if any of you guys felt insulted or whatever. Just understand that exams are horrible creatures that will suck your soul out of you. Yep so you guys are amazing but do try to review since my day is rather crappy right now. Thanks!

-kasai1214


	11. Chapter 9(the other was an authors note)

**A/N FIVE REVIEWS? YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I love you guys! Thanks sooooo much! I have never ever ever in my life had so many reviews for a chapter! Yeah so my History exam over is over now so who cares about that banished textbook? *A Geography Textbook peeks out of pile of stuff* Well I don't so yeah… *hugs all reviewers* **

**Geography Textbook: I CARE YOU HEARTLESS UNFEELING SLUG!**

**Me (Nicol) *and yes my name doesn't have an e*: Why am I a slug?**

**Geography Textbook: BECAUSE YOU ARE!**

**Me: Like seriously no, I'm not an Animagus so shove off. (i wish) **

**Geography Textbook: Animagus? **

**Me: That's in the HP fandom which I am not exactly in.**

**Oh and there will be a lot of past events in this one, some a few hours ago and some years ago. Thought I should warn you. ) Cause here's the chapter where I explain some stuff that I just kinda skipped over in the past chaps such as Akiane's flying and driving lessons, the night Akiane left her ring for her brother and stuff. **

**…**

**Destroy Malevolence Pt.1**

Obi-Wan was a little surprised when Akiane disappeared from the bridge. Maybe not. But he wasn't exactly counting on the fact that she would disappear within five minutes of being on the bridge. But then again, she was her brother's sister. Which also gave him a clue to where she might be—the hangar. Probably fiddling with her new fighter.

…

**A few hours ago before they boarded the ship…**

_"__That's for me?" Akiane's jaw shot straight through the loading bay's floor and into Corusan't core. "THAT'S FOR ME?!" this time she picked up her jaw and looked down at Master Yoda and then up at Obi-Wan. Yoda smiled and put a clawed hand on his stick which was also his lightsaber. "For you, it is, indeed." As he nodded, his large ears flapped a little. _

_"__BY THE TWIN SUNS! THIS IS AWESOME!" Akiane ran towards the freshly shined fighter and hugged the nose of the fighter. "I've never had a ship of my own…" Akiane ran a hand down the nose of the fighter happily. Obi-Wan smiled at the sight, he then went over to Akiane and put a hand on her shoulders. "Well, you have one now. You can paint it after you're done with this mission." _

_"__Like any color I want?" Obi-Wan pondered this point for a moment. He didn't exactly want a fuchsia fighter to suddenly appear in the hangar. "Just be sensible though. This fighter is going to represent you in battle." An evil smile appeared on her face. "Does that mean I can spray paint I H8 DOOKU CAUSE HE'S AN A** on it?" _

_Obi-Wan looked a little lost. "Maybe not and mind your language." Obi-Wan tried to look like he was disappointed. Well, tried from the look on Akiane's face it didn't exactly work. "So for a fighter in the Republic, we paint it along the seams, like mine." He gestured towards the red fighter that was being loaded onto the cruiser. "Ok!" Akiane continued to beam at him. _

_…_

Akiane lay under the wing of her fighter, tracing the seams with a gloved finger, smiling as she thought of the times she and Anakin had played around with an abandoned pod racer they'd found in the junkyard. The fighter reminded her so much of it, because it was so new. Just as she'd thought the pod racer was new. She also remembered the way it sparkled in the sun, the metal giving off a soft glowing sheen, the way it looked so new compared to the other things in the junkyard. The other things had looked so dull and dead compared to it.

Maybe, she'd thought then, for things to be alive, you need things to be dead. Then she'd wondered who'd died for her to be alive this way. Now that she thought back on it, it was kind of true, even if the thought was dreamt up by a three-year old her. The only thing that'd changed was that she now knew the answer.

…

_Anakin rushed after his three year old sister who'd claimed she'd seen something shiny and alive, then run off without him. Not even caring about the fact that it might've been a bounty hunter playing with their new toy in a junkyard. _

_"__AKI! COME BACK HERE!" Anakin kicked away a few charred black machine parts and dashed after his sister, out of breath. _

_"__I'm here Mama Bear, look at tha thing!" Anakin raised his eyebrow at the 'tha', then realized that it probably meant 'the'. His mother had told him that Akiane would take a little longer to be able to pronounce all her words correctly. The voice came from over another junk heap. _

_Anakin found Akiane looking at a relatively new pod racer. Probably dumped by an owner who had vast reserves of money and decided that this model was not to his liking anymore. "Pod raser!" Akiane clapped her hands and tugged her brother's hand. Anakin's eyebrow raised at 'raser' then decided that it probably meant 'racer'. _

_Anakin looked down at Akiane whose mismatched eyes were pleading at him for something he didn't know she wanted. Then the desired objective was revealed. "Rwide! Rwide!" His baby sister tugged on his finger again, utilizing her puppy-dog eyes. Anakin smiled—this was with no doubt his sister, not even three and a half and she was already begging to be taken for a spin on a pod racer. _

_"__You want a ride Aki?" Akiane nodded, brown hair bobbing. "Well, then," Anakin hoisted her up onto the passenger seat (pod racers housed two: pilot, co-pilot) "Let's do this." Anakin gunned the engines and the pod racer came to life, whirring and humming beneath their feet. The pod racer zipped off, leaving behind some dust. Anakin realized why his sister had said it was alive—the things around it looked so mangled and dead, whereas the pod racer, all shiny and new (not really but well) looked alive compared to it. _

…

"Aki? You there?" Obi-Wan stuck his head under the wing of the fighter and looked at the daydreaming Akiane, her mismatched eyes wandering the wing.

"Oh! Hi." Akiane waved at Obi-Wan, a small smile lighting her face. "You were day dreaming Aki, I brought you back to the world of the living." Obi-Wan laughed lightly.

"Oh honourable Jedi Master, how shall I ever repay you?" Akiane crawled out from under the wing and mock bowed at Obi-Wan, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Prep your fighter, we're getting close to our rendezvous point." Obi-Wan flicked her ear. "When we get there, I'll tell you. After that, just listen to your brother and…"

"And do everything he says? No kriffing way. I'll get killed!"

"Wait, and make sure he doesn't do something too stupid and kill all of you."

"But Master Plo's already there!" Akiane whined, cringing at the thought of trying to restrain her brother from doing whatever he wanted to do.

"He's not going to listen to him Aki, but I will say that there's a fair chance that you and Ashoka combined will be enough to overpower him should he do something too stupid."

Akiane just cringed.

…

_Akiane leapt out of the window of her bedchambers if you could call it that at all. It was just a small dingy room with mud walls and a few beds, of which two belonged to her and Agnes. The sheets were thin and the mattress more like a wooden board than an actual mattress. So far, Agnes hadn't woken up, which was in all aspects great. If she did, she'd probably be caught by one of the other wives sneaking out after Akiane, then she'd be whipped in front of Akiane for daring to sneak out, and Akiane would also be whipped in front of her, not that she cared if she herself got whipped. She cared more if her foster sister got whipped and hurt. _

_The silver ring glinted on her left index finger, signifying her marriage, more like a mark of her master claiming that she was his possession. She hated it. Before she'd thought to destroy it but then again, it could maybe do some good in this sandy world of the twin suns and help her mother and brother earn a little much needed money that they could use to get a larger meal this week. _

_Akiane force jumped from rooftop to rooftop till she reached the edge of the Tatooine desert slums. A small house at the edge of the slums glowed with a familiar aura, Akiane wished she could go back there and stay forever, but she couldn't. She was going back today because it was today. Today was her brother's birthday, she deemed it worthy of her taking the risk to sneak out and find her brother, and give him the only gift she could give him—her ring. She hated it nonetheless but it was worth some sort of money. It'd branded her for what? For the past two months? Yeah, she thought so. Talk about being branded like cattle, she was branded like a criminal. It felt like it._

_The window of her brother's bedroom was open and a trickle of warm light filtered out, making her face glow. She scrabbled onto her brother's windowsill from the neighbouring rooftop, stretching till her toe touched the windowsill and sliding the rest of her body off the neighbouring rooftop carefully. Her brother tossed and turned in his sleep, muttering about different machine parts. She let a small smile ghost upon her face, the face that had not actually smiled for years, except for the private moment between Agnes and her. _

_She put her feet down on the mud floor of her former home carefully, so as to not make a sound. She eased herself into the little room littered with machine parts of every sort, even an astromech sat there, beside the wooden door. She reached for a hologram disk, and crossed her fingers it was not encrypted. It wasn't. She sat down on the windowsill, entered her note into it and laid her ring on the worktable beside the hologram disk, she was sure he'd know to open it. She clicked the hologram disk into standby mode and left, the only sound the soft swishing of her cloak. The only thing she'd left behind was a few tears on the windowsill that would dry up and leave the faintest of imprints on the windowsill the next morning. _

_…_

_Anakin awoke to find the things in the middle of his worktable swept into a corner, the only thing remaining a hologram disk and a silver ring with a small white stone embedded into it. His heart clenched at the memory of his baby sister, with her long chestnut brown hair and mismatched eyes. _

_He fumbled for the hologram disk and the ring, his fingers grazing the small white stone that marked the ring as a slave marriage ring. He clicked the hologram disk and a message popped out: _

_Anakin: _

_Hi, I've missed you quite a lot, and it's your birthday. _

_You see the ring? Sell it. I don't want it anymore, I've never wanted it. It's stupid and it's too big._

_It's worth some money so get yourself and momma a nice meal or something this week._

_I wanted to give you something else but this was all I had so…_

_Yeah. _

_I love you a lot, don't worry about me. The twil'lek girl you met? Agnes. We're taking good care of each other, don't worry. _

_xxTheDESERTQueenxx_

_Anakin took the small ring that was made to fit on a fifteen year old but was worn by a five year old for a two months. He felt his heart crumbling into little bits. Artoo butted him gently, squeaking and whistling. _

_"__What Artoo?" _

_Artoo's hologram eye showed a picture of his five year old little sister sitting in his windowsill, a few tear running down her cheeks as she entered her message into the hologram disk. Anakin tried to touch the hologram but to have his finger pass through it. He bit his lip so hard it bled a little. _

_"__Aki…If I'd known…" Now it was his turn to cry silent tears._

_…_

Akiane hopped into the cockpit of her fighter, still cringing slightly at the idea of having to convince her brother not to do something his mind was irrevocably set on. She hoped it wouldn't come to it but, well, it was her brother they were talking about after all. She just cringed again as she flicked various switches and powered up her reserve power bank. She'd thought Obi-Wan had some sense. Now she wasn't sure.

The steering wheel felt familiar in her hands, like it was just made for her, and nobody else. She looked up at the glass ceiling of her cockpit and back down at her steering wheel. Maybe when they all got back to Corusant she could maybe tell him that his flying lessons weren't wasted.

Maybe. It was a huge maybe. That was because her brother would probably kill them off with some hare-brained scheme of his.

…

_"__So this is the thruster, this is for the shield and yeah, go try it out Aki." Anakin jumped into the co-pilot's seat while his baby sister fiddled with the controls, wrapping small hands around the steering wheel, short stubby legs trying their best to touch the accelerator. Then all of a sudden, the pod-racer whizzed off and Anakin was thrown back in his seat. _

_"__THIS IS AWESOME!" Akiane squealed happily, over the sound over the engines and Anakin's yelp. _

_"__Glad you like it Aki." Anakin rubbed his forehead. He'd wondered why people did not share his love for speed and crazy antics, maybe this was why. But then, again, he wanted his little baby sister to be able to fly and share the beauty of racing with him. Sometimes with no one else in the racing pod with him, he just felt so lonely. _

_"__WHEE!" Akiane turned a corner, barely managing to miss a pile of dangerous looking junk. Anakin decided that three year olds were not meant to be on racing pods with no guidance. "Aki, be carefu-"he was cut short by his sister suddenly braking and nearly throwing him out of the pod. "Fun! Fun!" His baby sister clapped her hands happily, beaming at him. He couldn't help but smile. For a first lesson, he guessed that this wasn't too bad. _

_Akiane pressed a button on the inner handlebar of her door. "What'd this do?" Anakin who was leaning heavily on the door fell out of the pod as the doors flung open. Scratch that, he thought. THIS IS TERRIBLE._

_…_

Akiane's new commlink blinked on her arm. She'd found it lying inside her new fighter, a note saying that it was from Obi-Wan. Akiane pressed the glowing circle.

"Akiane come in." Obi-Wan's voice sounded from the commlink. "Do you copy?"

"Roger that Master. I'm here. What's up?"

"Anakin's here, you might want to go rendezvous with him and the rest of the Shadow Squadron , they're on top of us."

"Copy that. Oh and while I'm gone and you're drifting in hyperspace, can you help me think of some colors that would suit my fighter?"

"I…c…could do that…" Obi-Wan sounded a little more than sceptical about his color choosing skills.

"Akiane out!" Akiane grinned happily and fly out of the hangar, the Shadow Squadron, her brother, Master Plo and Ashoka waiting for her.

…

**A/N So yeah. That's basically it for this chap. I know there were an awful lot of past things in this one but I felt like this was a good chapter to help explain and help move stuff along, 'cause there are a lot of past events that will influence the future chaps. Oh and I will do requests for past things but just don't make it too absurd. I'll fit it into the plot for you. And also help vote for which color Aki's fighter would be:**

**-blue**

**-one side dark blue and one side ice blue**

**-yellow (just like Anakin's) **

**-A color you like**

**Just tell me in the review section, I'm having an extremely hard time choosing. Love you guys! Review!**

**Obi-Wan: *looks at data pad featuring a list of colors* I CAN'T CHOOSE!**

**Cody: General, you alright?**

**Obi-Wan: *hands data pad to Cody* HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CHOOSE A COLOR FOR AKIANE'S FIGHTER OUT OF 520 000 000 000 COLORS?**

**Cody: Sir, with all due respect, you don't have to look for a color chart with so many hues and tints and shades.**

**Obi-Wan: I…I…ARGHH! MEN CANNOT BE ASKED TO CHOOSE A COLOR FOR A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL'S FIGHTER!**

**Cody: …**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 10 (like the actual one)

**A/N I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the wrong episode name. It's supposed to be Shadow of the Malevolence! And I am also so so sorry for not updating for what? Three days or something? I am so so so so so sorry. I was kinda wound up with homework, the last exam and my birthday! Yep, yesterday's yesterday was my birthday! *grins happily* and your reviews were the best presents ever! I love you guys! So I was playing war games all day with my best friends and also pretending to be a clone trooper with the pistols. X) I could not help it! It looked so much like the pistols Rex uses so yeah. Oh and excellent suggestion by Lux's Sister to name Akiane's ship the 'Agnes'. I loved the idea but sadly fighters don't have names so I'll have to give the name to her astromech droid. But still, it was an amazing suggestion. : ) And result of the poll for Akiane's fighter's color is one side dark blue one side ice blue.**

**Me: Goodbye Geography textbook and all the other textbooks! *waves and wipes away totally fake tear***

**Akiane: *looks at my fake tear* Honey, just leave the fake crying to me, you can't do it. **

**Me: *glares venomously* Aki, please remember that part of your personality is based off my personality (like 30%-40% the rest I took from my various best friends and made it up) and your quirks and little talents also partially come from me. INCLUDING fake crying. **

**Akiane: That just sucks. *pouts***

**Me: Pout all you want big baby. Not helping.**

**Akiane: *scowls* **

**Me: That seems better. *dusts hands and whistles***

**Akiane: *snarls and waves pistol menacingly***

**Me: Ok, maybe not. *retreats into corner***

**…**

**Shadow of Malevolence Pt.2**

Akiane flew out of the hangar and winked at Obi-Wan who waved her away. The little astromech in the front whirred a hello and beeped happily at Akiane.

"Awww…aren't you just cute?" Akiane looked at the little emerald green stripped astromech that sat in the back of her fighter. "It's just kinda sad I have to return you to Obi-Wan after I'm done with this flight." Akiane pouted at her astromech who laughed at her using a few beeps and whirrs.

"What? You're my what? Birthday gift? I thought…" Akiane's jaw plunged through the metal flooring of her new fighter and into hyperspace. The astromech laughed at her again. Akiane scowled at it. "You're just like Agnes you know? My foster sis?" the astromech looked like she was crazy, well if it could, but still. "That's it Sneaky, I'm calling you Agnes. You gave yourself the nickname, no complaining." Akiane smirked at Agnes who tried it's best to sound offended.

"Yeah well, c'mon Agnes, we're gonna have some fun. You think so?" Agnes whirred happily at her, squealing.

"Just like Agnes, just like Agnes." Akiane shook her head lightly and laughed while she flew into formation with her brother's ship.

"Shadow squadron, tight formation, call in."

"Shadow two standing by."

"Shadow three standing by."

"Shadow four standing by."

Artoo beeped through the comm lines.

"I know Artooie, this is going to be a tough one." Ashoka sighed.

"Cut the chatter Ashoka." Anakin's warning tone travelled through the comm line smoothly.

"Shadow eleven standing by."

"Shadow twelve standing by"

"Fighter escort ready." Plo-Koon's rough voice came through.

"Hey, Mama Bear. Akiane standing by."

"Yeah well Desert Queen, try not to call me that in front of all those troops ok?"

"Hah! Unlike you, I actually love my nickname, so probably no. Just cross your fingers the Seppies don't intercept me calling you that. Imagine if you were captured someday and the first thing the a** of a Count calls you is Mama Bear."

"Well Desert Queen, you'd better hope I don't get captured, 'cause if I do, nobody's gonna watch your back, eh Snips?"

"Well, Skyguy, Aki is my friend so of course I'm watching her back. Just take care yourself before you start accusing people Skyguy." Ashoka's light laugh filtered in through the comm lines, as well as Anakin's slight growl of annoyance.

"You hear that, Mama Bear?"

"Uh, huh, well Desert Queen, anyone tell you we're heading into a scary Nebula?"

"You call Nebula's scary Mama Bear? Wow, now I think I'm gonna have to call you Scare Bear then."

A clone laughed into the comm lines, much to Anakin's annoyance.

"Alright boys, come on." Anakin gunned the engines, Akiane, Plo Koon and the clones tagging after him as they jumped into hyperspace.

…

_Akiane landed on Naboo one day after she rigged the Separatist ship. She'd been conserving the fuel and letting the ship drift once in a while, there were no ration bars or anything on this ship, much less water. Only cans of machine oil and battery cells stood in the back cabinets which in normal ships would have been filled with water and food. That alone was enough to make black spots dance in her vision. The lack of food added to her meagre diet every day, and the fact that she'd left her last meals to Agnes whose meals had been 'restricted'. Then the wounds on her back had reopened in the last fight with the droids and were slowly weeping blood. She would've had bandaged herself but then again, the shuttle had been modelled for droids and in place of bandages there were spare metal casts for snapped limbs and extra droid fingers. Akiane could feel herself weakening as each minute passed._

_The swamp planet gazed up at her with its emerald forests and sapphire seas. She looked at Agnes's dead body. She knew Agnes would've liked this place—the glamour of the planet contrasted to Tatooine's dusty red plains of sand and mud houses, the humid air a blessing compared to the sand filled air of the desert planet from which they had escaped from. Akiane locked up the ship and stepped, wobbling onto the boggy ground, lifting Agnes's body out with the force, so as to not cause Agnes any more pain, as if she could feel it anymore. _

_Akiane carried Agnes's body gently with the force and trailed around town, hoping for a morgue or something to appear in front of her and let her bury her foster sister. This went on and on until late night when Akiane collapsed in front of the doorstep of a house, exhaustion, trauma, fatigue and injuries taking over at last. _

_The owner of the house was most surprised when she found a human girl and a dead twi'lek girl with shock collars on their necks sprawled out in front of her doorstep. The human girl and the twi'lek girl's faces and clothes were covered in a light layer of sand or dust, she couldn't tell, but then again, the poor human girl who was still alive looked so tired and worn out she decided to take the both of them in, including the body. The young widow placed the Twi'lek's body in a backroom and carried the human girl to an old dining table that sat in the middle of her living room. _

_The widow winced as she snapped off the shock collar with some effort, revealing long twisting scars that trailed down the human girl's back and neck. Some of the so-called scars were still weeping blood that'd seeped through the rough linen of the human girl's dress. She then turned the girl over so she could treat the still weeping wounds on her back. The dress was parted at the back with a pair of sharp durasteel scissors and the wounds were cleaned with clear water from a jug and bandaged. _

_The young widow then untangled the young human girl's hair from her braid with deft fingers, the wavy dark blonde curls tumbling out of the loosened braid. The widow then replaced the girl's rough linen dress with an old, soft cotton shirt and dark camo pants. Looking back at the still unconscious human girl, the widow relented and carried the girl into a small bedroom tucked away in the hall, one that hadn't been used for a long time, smiling as she was reminded of the daughter she'd had so long ago. _

_…_

After they jumped out of hypespace, Anakin soon led them to a sunset colored nebula, streaks of purple and red running through hazy ornage and yellow mist. Akiane cracked her knuckles and grinned, this one she knew well, she'd driven through it when she'd left Naboo with a job to deliver cargo to the outer rim.

"Ok, if we can all navigate through my shortcut, we'll be ok." Anakin mumbled.

"A nebula can be unpredictable, I advise caution Skywalker."

"Hey Agnes, you think it's pretty?" Akiane asked her emerald striped astromech.

"Agnes?" Her brother's surprised voice sounded over on the comm lines.

"What? I gave the name of my dead foster sister to my astromech birthday present from Obi-Wan. What's so wrong about that?"

"You never told me you had a foster sister!"

"Eh. Story for another day Mama Bear. Time to get on with the mission, right Ashoka?"

"Well, Skyguy?"

"Alright you two!" Anakin flew into the nebula slowly, letting some of the clones who'd fallen behind a chance to catch up, huffing.

…

"It's an old smuggler's route people talk about on Tatooine Snips, feel better?"

"What? Right. Now I feel better." Ashoka snorted into the comm lines.

"It's called Almor Run." Anakin winked.

"Almor Run?! Skywalker, you have to turn back! This is the giant nesting ground of the-"

"Master Plo, calm down! Guys-" Akiane was cut off by Ashoka.

"Master, I spot something coming up on the scanners, and another, and ano-"

"Guys, I've-"

"They're huge!" Ashoka's blue eyes grew wide as the first ray appeared out of the nebula.

"Guys! Don't panic! I've come here before, it's perfectly fine, just-"

"I've lost my stablizers!"

"Don't shoot! They'll panic."

Akiane rolled her eyes. "He said it. Agnes, calm down, just look at the view. It's pretty, right?" Agnes beeped back at Akiane.

"What do you mean that they're big? Of course they're big, they're rays Agnes, what did you expect?"

Agnes beeped back a retort at Akiane, sounding rather offended.

"What? You're insulted? You've got to be kidding me." Akiane laughed lightly.

Ashoka yelped as a ray bared its teeth at her. "It…it looks hungry!"

"Nah Snips, It's just smiling at ya."

"Wow, talk about oral health Ani." Akiane muttered.

"I heard that!" Anakin shot back at his sister.

"Quick! They can't follow us through the nebula!" Plo Koon yelled over the comm lines.

The fighters sped through the last bit of the nebula, the clone pilots heaving out a relieved sigh.

"Well, boys, let's hope the shortcut pays off." Anakin scanned the surrounding space as a clone called out. "Sir incoming!"

"Master! I thought you said they couldn't follow us through the nebula!"

"It's coming out from hyperspace!" The clone yelled again.

"That's Grievous." Anakin smirked. "Just in time." The Malevolence burst out of hyperspace, the cannon facing them as the ship turned slowly.

"After them!" Anakin yelled and veered towards the ship as red blaster fire shot out of the Seppie cannons at them. The barrage of cannon fire hit a few ships as the ion cannon started to load. A ship's main thruster was shot off and as it spiralled off into space, its pilot down and slumped in his seat, it slammed into another ship and both the ships dropped off into empty space, the parts of the broken and fractured ships dropping off at intervals. Akiane gasped.

Another three ships got caught in the ion cannon blast, encircled by purple energy and left to be sitting ducks as more red cannon fire headed the fleet's way. Akiane was pretty sure her brother was wincing now.

"Shadow Squadron, call in." Anakin's voice sounded heavier than it had in the last comm transmission.

"Master, Shadow two and Shadow six were shot down and we lost Shadow eleven, Shadow seven and Shadow eight was caught in the cannon blast. Akiane heard her brother hissing through his teeth in frustration.

"Ani, calm down. Don't do anything stupid!"

"I won't Aki, well boys, come on!" Anakin whirled his ship around as more blaster fire exploded beside them, the red beams of light taking down another two ships in a flash of bright light.

"Master! Please! We have to get another plan! Maybe you and Akiane can make it, but everyone else is being shot down!" Ashoka banged a small orange fist on her window, begging, her blue eyes flashing with concern and caution.

"Anakin please! I promised Master Obi-Wan I was going to take care of you! Anakin!" Another shp exploded behind Akiane, the shrapnel embedding itself in her rear thruster. Agnes beeped loudly at her.

"Agnes, power down the back thruster and turn on the stabilizers on the ring to balance the ship! See what else you can do, ok?" Agnes's dome head swivelled to meet Akiane's eyes, beeping frantically.

"What? The right one is damaged? Agnes, just try giving it a power boost ok? It should hold out a little." Agnes squealed loudly. "Agnes, it's not going to blow, calm down, it'll hold out. Master Obi-Wan's coming soon. We'll fix it up, no worries."

"Master! Please! Even Aki can't hold out too long! We need another plan!" This time, to demonstrate the point, Ashoka banged two fists on the window, eyes beseeching.

Anakin heaved out a breath. "Skywalker! If we overpower the cannon, it may implode itself." Plo-Koon flew out behind Anakin, dodging a red shot. Anakin squeezed his eyes shut, the scar on his right eye puckering. "Ok, Shadow Squadron, new target, shot down the cannon, torpedoes away!" Ashoka smiled at him, her grayish lips curling up at the corners.

"I thought you'd never ask Ani." Akiane pressed the trigger buttons above her steering wheel. Streaks of smoky pink shot out from the fleet and slammed themselves into the ion cannon, smoking.

…

_When Akiane awoke, she found herself swathed in bandages, lying on a soft bed, warm sunlight filtering through the opposite window. She felt strangely light. Her vision was still blurry from fatigue. A brown haired woman leant over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. _

_"__Mom?" She didn't exactly remember anything, except the world going black as the moon shone down on her, the stars glittering mockingly at her. Maybe she was dead and she'd see Agnes. _

_"__No, child. You need rest, don't try to get up." The figure gently laid her back down on the table, pulling a soft blanket closer to her chin. No, this couldn't be home, they didn't have such luxuries, but maybe they did in heaven?_

_"__Mom?" A few tears started to form in the corners of her mismatched eyes. This time she felt a little desperate._

_"__My dear child, I found you passed out on my doorstep, please, you need to rest." The woman stroked her hair gently. Akiane felt a few more tears burn watery tracks down her cheeks. _

_"__Shh…shhh…" The woman lifted a small cotton cloth and dabbed her tears away. "Perhaps you'd like a little water first?" She brought over a small pottery jug and poured some into an earthen cup resting on the chair next to her._

_"__Ye…yes ma'am…" Akiane felt a few more tears trace tracks down her cheeks. The woman had soft green eyes, just like Agnes, they softened even further as the tears tracked down the girl's cheeks. As the tears washed down Akiane's cheeks, her vision cleared up, little by little. The woman, once thought to be Shimi Skywalker, now revealed to be a Mirialan woman in her thirties. She now tilted Akiane's head up slowly towards to cup. "Drink, child." _

_Akiane gulped the water in quick gulps, scared of having no food later on, only to choke on it and sputter. The Mirialan woman only smiled softly and ran a green hand down her back gently, so as to not disturb the healing wounds. "Slowly though." Akiane turned her mismatched eyes on her and sipped the remaining water as the Mirialan dabbed the drips of water that hung off her chin like stalactites in a crystal cave, from the failed drinking attempt. _

_"__You have strange eyes my dear." The Mirialan tucked another stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Same cut different color, like those diamonds in the mines. Cut from the same diamond but a different color."_

_"__Someone said the same thing before…" Akiane's breath hitched and she coughed. _

_"__Did they now, child?" The soft green eyes turned their gaze on her. "Now will you tell me your name? I'm curious what a young girl like you would be doing out here all alone, a shock collar on her neck." _

_"__Akiane…most…most call me Aki." _

_"__Well, Aki, I think maybe you should have a little rest now." The Mirialan smoothed her hair back. "We'll talk again later, but for now, I think you should rest. Close your eyes." And so Akiane did, and for once, trusted a complete stranger. The Mirialan hummed a soft lullaby and watched the girl with the mismatched blue eyes sleep._

_…_

The ion cannon imploded and the Malevolence stood unarmed as the three Republic cruisers jumped out of hyperspace, cannon prepped and ready to fire. Obi-Wan looked up at the now retreating fleet.

"Well, Anakin, you seem to have done your job well."

"Yeah well…meet up with you later Master…" Anakin trailed off and headed towards the medical station the rest of the fleet trailing behind, various places of damage showing.

"Aki, you docking back here?" Obi-Wan asked her through a private line.

"No, not now, I think my brother needs a little company."

"I'm glad you're there to provide it as well as Ashoka." Obi-Wan smiled wanly. "Alright commander, fire away!" Obi-Wan gave the signal and blue blaster fire replaced the red ones that had killed so many, like avenging comets racing across empty space.

…

"Well done Master Skywalker. You have indeed saved a many clones. They are grateful, as are we." Vokara Che intoned as the Jedi walked in the door, a togruta and a girl that looked suspiciously like him but with mismatched eyes following behind him.

"It won't make up for the lives I've lost today. I'm sorry." His blue eyes looked at the ground, filled woth remorse.

"No, Master Jedi, the lives you have saved today…"

"I'm sorry. Goodbye." He walked out of the door, the togruta following after him closely.

"Such a strange Jedi." Her large gray eyes followed him out.

"He is indeed my brother." The girl with the mismatched eyes sighed, mismatched eyes filled with conflicting emotions. Then she ran out of the room after her brother, brown braid flying past her face.

"Such strange strange jedi."

"It may very well run in the family ma'am." The clone beside her saluted and returned to check on the clones.

**A/N You guys are totally awesome, I know this chap may not be what you guys wished for but well, try to review? *pulls out puppy eyes* Yup so I going to further explain how Agnes got a grave and stuff so stay tuned ppl! Btw, seventh grade still sucks and my class has to help prepare the mini bazaar which is going to be held a day later in the school or something. SO yeah. **

**Vokara Che: You two are very very weird jedi indeed. **

**Akiane: Uhh…are we supposed to say thanks? **

**Anakin: Don't ask me!**

**Akiane: You're the only person I can ask!**

**Anakin: And why is that?**

**Akiane: CAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON THAT'S ALSO BEING LABELED AS WEIRD!**

**Anakin: Uh yeah? So?**

**Akiane: *waves hand* So…**

**Anakin: So…? **

**Akiane: HE'S NOT JUST WEIRD, HE'S ALSO STUPID! ARRRGHHHH!**

**Anakin: You're not exactly the genius. *points finger***

**Akiane: Ma'am! YOU SHOULD RAISE HIM TO THE WEIRDLY STUPID LEVEL!**

**R&R!**


	13. Chapter 11 (I know, I feel your pain)

**A/N I had absolutely no idea you guys would be this mad at me for like not updating (nobody except .5851 Lux's sister reviewed and stuff). ;( I'm really really sorry. I apologize again for my heinous crime. And btw I'd really like all the shadow readers to like review for once? (If you can't I don't mind but it would mean an awful lot to me) I'd really like to know you're not a wraith or something. :D Ok, other stuff beside, you guys are still awesome for reviewing six times for the last chap. I won't forget it! :D Btw, this chap happens between the episode of Shadow of the Malevolence and Destroy Malevolence, like small tidbits between the episodes concerning different people. Well, enough with the author on and on and on and on, we're going to start. Oh, and to answer your question as to why there was this huge lump of Akiane whumpage in the last chap: every character needs a few weak spots, I've made her a little too invulnerable for my taste, I had to balance it out with some major-time whumpage. I'll give you a hint to another of her physical weakness's here, it's based off one of mine (it's a major one). **

**Akiane: Have I ever mentioned how mean you are?**

**Me: I don't believe you have. I'm a very nice person. *blinks innocently***

**Akiane: And I believe in free speech. NICOL IS THE MEANEST PERSON EVER!**

**Me: Only to you and a certain few other people. **

**Akiane: Ever heard of discrimination?**

**Me: Nah.**

**Akiane: You have a brain the size of a pea.**

**Me: Then so do you. *smirks***

**…**

**Obi-Wan and Akiane**

Obi-Wan watched as the unpainted fighter docked at the cruiser shakily, rattling the occupants of the cockpit and the astromech he'd given Akiane as a birthday present. Akiane jumped out of the fighter a little jerkily as the top latch caught on her braid. She then smiled and carried the droid out of the fighter dock and the droid whistled happily, rubbing its head against her neck lightly.

"Agnes, Agnes. No nuzzling ok? You're too heavy for that." Obi-Wan started at the name. He waited for Akiane to come along and joined her as she walked towards one of the technicians nearby and asked them to fix her back thruster and other various things.

"Why the name Agnes?" Obi-Wan was a little curious. Ok, maybe not just a little.

Akiane raised an eyebrow. "Agnes acts like Agnes, she's striped with green and Agnes's eyes are green." Agnes bumped Akiane's leg, whirring an unsatisfied comment.

"What? That's a compliment Agnes, don't complain. Yes, I know you're amazing ok?" Agnes puffed out a little steam and snorted? Yeah, Obi-Wan could swear the little astromech snorted. "C'mon Agnes, we're going to get cleaned up a bit." Akiane patted the droid's head. Obi-Wan just smiled.

"Oh and Akiane, you're staying in my quarters on the Resolute since Anakin's got Ashoka in the spare bed."

"As long as I get to use the refresher first, that's totally fine with me."

…

When Akiane came out of the refresher, she was sporting knee-length camo pants and the usual cotton top with the leather vest. Obi-Wan raised both eyebrows—he didn't exactly see a need to change her pants.

"What?" Akiane shrugged and bounced onto her bed.

"Why…exactly did you change?"

"The other pair got ripped up a bit."

"Oh…" Obi-Wan noticed a flash of metal near her left knee. "What's with your left leg?"

"Oh, uh that. Heh." Akiane rubbed her hair, tousling it. "Old injury that required an implant." (I don't have an implant but I have a busted left knee from an old injury)

Obi-Wan raised both eyebrows again. "Aki, you're only sixteen, how in the galaxies did you acquire an injury that need an implant?!"

"I got it when I was fourteen." Akiane said pointedly.

"What?"

"Yep."

"Can…I have a look?" Obi-Wan looked down at her left leg. Akiane tilted her head curiously at him. "Yeah, sure, why not? Just don't let Anakin know, he'll freak out."

"I do have some common sense unlike some people." Obi-Wan pointed out dryly. Akiane just pulled up her pant leg and waved her left leg at him, revealing a semi-cybernetic knee, the implant covering slightly more than half her knee, going a few inches down the lower part of her leg.

"That is…unusual…? How did you even get it in the first place?"

"Ahh…that…" Akiane blinked as she rethought how she'd gotten the implant in the first place.

…

_The raucous crowd cheered as a large meaty Trandoshan took his place in the arena, flexing his biceps. Directly across him, a slender fourteen year old girl stood, her mismatched eyes glowing with annoyance. _

_"__Well, you done flirting with the crowd yet? I got a tight schedule." The girl crossed her arms, scuffing her boots on the floor. She tilted her head. "Well?" _

_"__Hey, girl! Don't try ta mess wif me, ya gonna regret it."_

_"__What? You scared of a little fourteen year old girl? Empty threats much? You have no idea of what I'm capable of." Akiane spat on the ground._

_"__Heh! You just ah girl, you fink you can beat me?" _

_"__I'll tell you, I won the last four champs, watch your words." The girl cracked her knuckles and the crowd cheered. _

_"__There's always a first time girl!" The Trandoshan roared at the girl, earning even more cheers from the crowd._

_A Rodian then took to the stage and waved his hands. "My guests, calm. Tonight, I present to you the finest fighters we have ever seen—Agamon and The Desert Queen! Tonight, is the final showdown, the final time to win a fortune, the finest fight you will ever see!" The crowd roared in approval. "This round is based purely on hand to hand combat, no weapons will be allowed! Unless of course…" The Rodian rubbed his index finger and his thumb together. "I give you Agamon and The Desert Queen!" The Rodian bowed once again and stepped off the stage._

_"__THREE, TWO, ONE!" _

_The Trandoshan charged towards Akiane, face twisted into a cruel snarl that showed no mercy, fists raised. Faced with the charging monstrosity, Akiane just laughed mockingly and crooked her index finger, beckoning the Trandoshan. _

_"__ARRHHH!" The Trandoshan swung his first punch, a roundhouse. Akiane caught it with three fingers. _

_"__Not so fast Hasty Pasty. My, my, aren't you rushing it a little? I was having a lovely time having a nap." Her fist connected with his right cheekbone, jerking her right knee upwards. Both sounded with a satisfying crunch. Akiane summoned a wave of Force, pushing the Trandoshan. _

_"__The Desert Queen is gaining the upper hand! If she manages to knock him out of the ring, she will win!" The Rodian's voice boomed. _

_The Trandoshan teetered on the edge of the ring, managing to catch himself with an unsteady hand. Akiane pounced on him, kicking and punching at his face and legs, attacking him and closing in on the meagre space he had left. _

_"__Oh dear, I did tell you not to rush things, didn't I? Oh, poor baby." Akiane's lips twisted into a sneer. _

_The Trandoshan was losing footing fast, and Akiane thrust her left leg forward and planted it in his chest, shoving him off the ring and onto the dusty floor. _

_"__RAR!" The Trandoshan snarled loudly. "You won't evar fight again, girl. Not 'f crossing me." Too late, the cold mouth of a blaster touched Akiane's left knee and a blast of red light flashed between the two. _

_The Trandoshan toppled off the ring and Akiane clutched her left knee, hissing. _

_"__I DECLARE THE WINNER, THE DESERT QUEEN!" The Rodian shoved a large bag of credits in Akiane's hands and bustled her off to the winding halls. "Martina, Imara, fix her up for the ceremony!" Two Twi'lek girls appeared in the halls and hauled Akiane up. "Come on, we'll get you a replacement." Martina's head tails bobbed. _

_"__Thanks." Akiane mumbled. They'd been there for all her other fights, and cleaned her wounds. The last one had used whips, the one before had used a shock tube… _

_"__What'd he bring this time?" Imara blinked at Akiane. _

_"__A small blaster…"_

_"__Ouch. I think this time we'll need anaesthetic." _

_"__Mmm…I wouldn't mind…not…at…all…" Akiane went limp. _

_Imara looked at Martina. "Ok, maybe not." _

_…_

Obi-Wan reached out for the memory he knew Akiane was contemplating.

"Oh…So that's how you learnt to fight hand to hand? Does it malfunction?"

Akiane patted her fake knee. "Yes that's how I learned and no, it's pretty good. In fact, I made most of the modifications so yea!" Akiane reached just under the crook of her knee and something made a clicking sound. The knee's shell revealed a latch fixed in a similar spot the clicking sound had come from. Akiane lifted the latch to reveal the inner components.

"This would make my knee equal to a force pike." Akiane grinned at Obi-Wan, pointing at a few small durasteel studs placed in and about the workings of her knee. She wriggled her foot, subtly jerking her knee fort-five degrees upwards. "And it would be easier to hit the intended target rather than my fist. " Akiane looked directly at Obi-Wan, smirking.

Obi-Wan looked at the knee and at the malicious smile on Akiane's face, totally unfazed, even curious. "How do you activate it?" Akiane's smirk widened. "Oh, that?" she tapped a finger on her inner knee, just above the crook. "I just need to bump it whenever I need it with my other knee, now it's deactivated, see here?" She pointed at the small red switch hidden inside her knee. "I can switch it on if you want me to."

"No, that's perfectly alright." Obi-Wan mumbled. "But how are you and your knee not fried when you turn it on?"

"Well how are magnagurads not fried when they use their magna poles?" Akiane snorted.

"The metal used for the pole is mixed with some other thing that makes it not conductive."

"Same here. Same here."

"Then how does it become the equivalent of a force pike?"

"The flat part here, and only here." Akiane put Obi-Wan's hand on the flat part of the knee. "Is laced with little lines of pure metal, ie conductive metal."

"What about the inner workings? Anakin's hand would be totally fried if you made that design in it."

"Well duh! His implant is an entire hand! He needs those wires in there, not me. Mine is rather small and it doesn't require wires, only flat screws. Like, you know, flush lining. And pins. Just in case you're wondering, this isn't the original knee. It's the second one."

"'I see. Not bad, I'm curious, how did you even know how to make this sort of modification? I'm assuming you made the second knee yourself and had someone else implant it for you."

"Your assumption proves correct. I used to work in Watto's shop along with Mama Bear part-time before I was well, married off."

"I take it you had a natural ability for this sort of thing?"

"My brother also did. He built his own pod-racer. It worked, right?"

"Trust me, I know. He fixed my master's ship and won the Boonta Eve with the pod so me and my master could get the parts we needed to leave."

"I know, Watto told me when I went back to Tatooine and I waved a pistol in his face."

"I'd love to have seen it, a teenage girl threating Watto with a pistol. It'd be pretty entertaining."

"It was, trust me. A thirteen year old former slave girl threatening Watto is not something you tend to see every day. " Akiane laughed with Obi-Wan, the knee forgotten.

…

**Anakin and Ashoka**

**(I felt really upset when I realized I hadn't done any Anakin/Ashoka brother/sister fluff yet, so here it is) **

"Master! Wake up!" Ashoka moaned in Anakin's ear. "Wake up! You've been napping for what? Two hours?" Ashoka shoved Anakin hard. "Wake up! Or else I'm calling Aki in…"

Anakin flipped over on the bed, hand over his eyes. "Don't. Aki will pulverize me…" he rolled over again, burying his head into the pillows.

"That's exactly why I'm calling her! Wake up! It's time for dinner!" Ashoka yanked off the covers forcefully. Anakin moaned and curled into a ball, retaining what little heat residue he had.

"That's it! I'm getting Aki!" Ashoka pressed her commlink. "Hi, Aki. It seems that a particular person is having a hard time waking-"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Anakin mumbled and stumbled out of bed, looking for all the world like he was drunk.

"Right. Your eyes aren't even open." Ashoka scowled at him. His eyes opened a crack. "Mmhhmm…they're open. Even Padme isn't this mean…"

Both of Ashoka's white eye markings raised. "What do you mean Padme?"

Anakin's eyes widened. "Ahhh…ahhhh…nothing…nothing…heh…I…I'm going to go wash up."

"Hey!" Ashoka stomped her foot on the steel flooring on the Resolute unhappily. "It wasn't nothing!"  
>…<p>

"Master?" Ashoka poked Anakin's shoulder, whose head dipped down wildly. "Hey, you hear me?"

No response.

"Master!" Ashoka grabbed Anakin's shoulders lightly to prevent him from falling into his dinner. "Master!"

His head just lolled, his force signature letting off a small wave of content.

"What?! Master, you are NOT allowed to sleep in at dinner!"

"…I…am…shoo…I…was…having…a…a…good…dream…Snips…shoo…" Anakin's head dipped again.

"Did it concern Senator Amidala?" Ashoka waited for him to take the bait, smiling maliciously.

"Nnnghh…what? No…it…it was about the first time Aki…drove…drove…a…a…pod…"Ashoka frowned and poked their force bond, only to see an image of a young Akiane Skywalker dumping her brother out of a pod by accident.

"Someone mention my name?" Akiane looked at her sleeping brother and an annoyed Ashoka as she took a seat next to Ashoka. "Ummm…" She rubbed her head. "Am…I interrupting something?"

Anakin crashed off his chair, knocking Aki's cup of juice out of her hand and onto the floor.

"Ok, that's it, I'm leaving!"  
>…<p>

**The whole family.**

"OBI-WAN! ANAKIN FELL ASLEEP IN THE MESS!" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"He murdered my juice in cold blood!" Akiane whined at Obi-Wan as he sat in his corner of the mess.

"Aki, the juice wasn't alive to begin with…"

"IT WAS! I IMMBUED IT WITH LIFE!"

"…"

"Fine, I didn't." Akiane sulked as Obi-Wan burst her bubble.

"I thought so."

"I WANT REVENGE!"

"Revenge is the way of the Sith Aki, we are Jedi, not Sith."

Akiane dragged Obi-Wan over to Anakin's table. "See what he did? THAT needs to be avenged." She pointed to the pool of juice. Ashoka looked pleadingly at Obi-Wan as she tried unsuccessfully to haul up her Master.

"Ah."

"I am Darth Akiane and I shall rain my wrath down upon you!" Akiane leant into Anakin's face.

"AHH!" Anakin's eyes popped open to a pair of mismatched blue eyes.

"You killed her juice." Obi-Wan pointed out blatantly.

"And you killed me." Ashoka pouted, secretly enjoying the moment.

"What?"

"You killed my juice."Akiane pointed at the pool of juice on the floor, the cup turned on its side. "I AM DARTH AKIANE AND I SHALL HAVE REVENGE!" Akiane patted her brother's head.

"Desert Queen, the name is just-"

"Just what?"

"Lame."

"YOU DID NOT!"

"DID TOO."

"BOTH OF YOU ARE LAME!" The two siblings turned to look at Ashoka.

"AM NOT!" the siblings scowled at the same time.

"That just proves it." Ashoka's smirk grew wide.

"Now, now, my young Sith and Padawans, there is no need to argue. I will tell you a story." Obi-Wan smiled at the three stunned faces.

"A WHAT? OBI-WAN…"

"Anakin, be quiet, the story is starting." Obi-Wan cleared his voice. "Once upon a time…"

"That is a terrible start." Akiane pouted at Obi-Wan. "I WANT AMIR!"

"Wait, what?"

"The old aviator at the bar who used to tell her stories."

"Once upon a time, there were two lame people, a supreme idiot who was also lame, a Togruta and a Sith that was also lame. Then a super cool Jedi Master came and they were all killed by his pure awesomeness. The end." Obi-Wan clapped his hands, laughing at the looks on the trio's faces.

"Master. That just proves you're the lamest of us all." Anakin crossed his arms.

"I am not."

"Then the Jedi Master died of a sudden bout of lameness. The actual end." Ashoka giggled. Five crystal blue eyes and one dark blue eye glared at her.

"What? The ending was awesome!"

"No. It was the lamest ending. Ever. In the history of ever."

"Oh."

…

**A/N I know, I know, the ending was super lame. I was just having fun! You can't blame me! *pouts and pulls out puppy dog eyes* I seriously had loads of fun with this chap so no hate although I won't blame you if you said the characters were all a little OOC. This happens when the author tips a little more towards insanity as the Christmas holiday finally starts for her and she finally gets a break from seventh grade. WOO HOO! CHRISTMAS! And btw, I'll do one chap for Christmas later on, probably on the day so stay tuned guys, and continue to be awesome!**

**Obi-Wan: I am not lame. **

**Anakin: Ha, right.**

**Obi-Wan: Aki, am I lame?**

**Akiane: *makes the Vulcan thing* I come in peace.**

**Ashoka: That means she's staying neutral. **

**Anakin: Aki, you can't do the Vulcan thing. Your fingers…**

**Akiane: What was that?!**

**Anakin: Your fingers look like they've been in a steamroller then deep-fried then reshaped into this weird crooked thing that doesn't even look like a hand. **

**Akiane: *pulls out water gun from nowhere* DIEEEEEEE! *opens fire on Anakin***

**Anakin: AHH!**

**Ashoka: *pulls out another water gun and adds too Anakin's torment* Ha!**

**Anakin: Obi-Wan you're the only one I have left…Please…*pulls out puppy dog eyes* don't leave me…*bottom lip trembles***

**Obi-Wan: Anakin, you sound like I'm your lover or something. Like seriously. No. *pulls out water gun and fires***

**Anakin: PADME! *wails***

**Obi-Wan, Akiane & Ashoka: What was that?**

**Anakin: *turns beet red* no…nothing…**

**R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14 (CHRISTMAS!)

**A/N MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! I know for me this is the day after Christmas but well, it's still Christmas for lots of people. :D I wanted to post this yesterday but I was kinda stuck in a camp with no wi-fi and no laptop (in which are all my writing files). Right. Long story cut short:**

**No wi-fi+ no laptop+ no access to writing files+ trapped in a camp with best friends roaming around and screaming for no good reason= no chapter and rather sad author**

**Do the math, it ain't that hard. But then again. I apologize for not updating for three-two days and not giving all you guys a heads up first. :P ;( sorry. **

**SO I did promise to give you guys a Christmas chapter and I would fit it in to the story as well as I can (it takes place between Shadow of Malevolence and Destroy Malevolence) so here we go: (I'm under the pretence that Obi-Wan, Akiane and Ashoka all knew there was something between Senator Amidala and Anakin.**

**Anakin: Aki, what are you doing with the door?**

**Akiane: It's not your door doofus, it's none of your business. Now get out of my room. *laughs evilly and force pushes insistent older brother out of room* **

**Agnes the astromech: *beeps and swivels head* **

**Anakin: Hey! What was that?**

**Agnes the astromech: *snorts, beeps, chrips and makes some sort of pffttt sound***

**Anakin: AKIANE SKYWALKER! TEACH YOUR DROID SOME MANNERS, NOT FOREIGN INSULTS!**

**Akiane: Ha! Gotcha! *whispers* Ashoka, I'm in my position do you copy?**

**Ashoka: Copy that Aki, Ashoka coming down.**

**Akiane: *grins evilly as older brother yells at droid from outside the door**

**Ashoka: Psst…signal Artoo…he's coming. *laughs like a maniac***

**Akiane: Oops! *Drops wrench on the floor and Agnes beeps twice* **

**Artoo: *appears in doorway behind Anakin and runs into him* *beeps and chrips at Agnes happily* **

**Anakin: Aahh! *loses footing and falls over, not noticing machine oil being squirted down from celling* *slips tragically on machine oil* **

**Obi-Wan: What is going on here? *strokes beard and raises eyebrow* And why is machine oils dripping from an air vent?!**

**Ashoka: *stops squirting oil***

**Obi-Wan: Alright. Fine it stopped but what is Anakin doing on the floor?**

**Anakin: Uhhhh…**

**Akiane: *smiles innocently* *whispers* Ashoka…get ready to…RUN! *force pulls off air vent grate and flips in, Ashoka closing the grate with the force* *clanking ensues from above***

**Obi-Wan: Anakin. What mess have you gotten yourself into again?**

**Anakin: Ughh…**

**…**

The air vent was quiet, dark and maybe slightly musty; dust motes flew around Ashoka's lekkus and attached themselves to her clothing. But then again, she reminded herself, it was all for the sake of the prank, nothing more, provided that Anakin didn't spot her hiding in the air vents and spoil her prank. It'd taken her ages to come up with and she'd hate all her hard work to finally amount to nothing.

"Uhhhh…" Anakin turned over in his bed, mumbling some sort of Huttese.

"ANAKIN SKYWALKER! YOU"D BETTER BE DOWN IN THE MESS IN HALF AN HOUR OR I'M GOING TO SKEWER YOU ON A LIGHTSABER AND FEED YOU TO JABBA'S PET RANCOR! PERSONALLY!" Ashoka's eyes flicked towards the door as banging and pounding ensued.

Akiane. She shook her head and laughed silently. If there was a person who could rankle her master more than she did, it was his little baby sister. In the course of one week, she'd pranked him thrice, stolen his food/drink for more than ten times, and of course, she would never forget the time she'd stuffed her master inside their personal refresher in the Temple and locked him in with an electric lock with the shower spouting some sort of artificial rancid smelling slime for two hours until Master Kenobi found pity within his heart for his former padawan and broke the lock for him. Sadly, Ashoka hadn't the deep sympathy and understanding for her master. She'd even helped Aki with that one.

"FINE! I'M LEAVING MAMA BEAR. DON'T EVEN TRY TO BE LATE! I'VE EVEN MADE SURE THAT IF YOU'RE LATE FOR BREAKFAST FOR ONE MORE TIME, MASTER KENOBI IS GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!" Somehow, his sister hadn't inherited her master's penchant for being late. This she'd never understand. But she guessed it was because Aki was used to living in a tight schedule with what her clients and stuff. Her brother somehow, just never cared.

But well, this time, there was no way Anakin wasn't going to be late. Well, too bad. Ashoka shrugged as she heard Akiane stomp off towards the mess or something. Probably to get Obi-Wan. The added threat was definitely going to make her Master wake up. Once she was sure Akiane had left, Ashoka commed Artoo.

"Artoo, you know what to do. Don't make me ask you again." Artoo beeped back and soon the lights in their quarters on the Resolute were all out. Ashoka waved her hand, summoning the force as a string of little lights and streamers drifted towards Anakin's prone body. With one deft twist of her hand, the streamers and the lights wrapped themselves around Anakin.

"Ok, Artoo. My job's done. You do your thing now."

The lights remained out but the little lights that's been wrapped around the still dreaming Anakin lit up, illuminating his face. Ashoka giggled. Akiane would probably be coming back soon with Master Kenobi to wake her master up, Ashoka crawled down the air vents and made her way to the mess hall corner. Nobody was going to witness a random Jedi padawan leap down from an air vent there.

…

Ashoka returned to her quarters, a cup of caf in her hand, whistling. Obi-Wan was standing there, a hand slapped over his mouth, Akiane giggling uncontrollably as Anakin tried his best to wriggle out of the lights and streamers so he could walk to the refresher unabashed.

"Master, please?" Anakin begged of Obi-Wan as he wriggled on the floor, unable to get up.

"Well, my dear Anakin, I suppose Aki did warn you that there would be consequences if you were late." Obi-Wan stroked his beard hand lifted away from his mouth, a smirk forming on his mouth.

"The exact wordings were that you would kick my butt." Anakin glared at his sister.

"What? That was just my charming wit, my dear Christmas Tree. Perhaps you'd like a star, Captain Obvious? That would most certainly complete you." Akiane snorted loudly. Agnes beeped beside her.

"Snips!" Anakin's eyes lit up as he spotted his padawan standing outside the door. "Where were you? You have to help me!"

Ashoka laughed, tears threating to spill as she shook with the pure force of her laughter. "Me, help you? Why would the perpetrator help the victim? Tell me that."

"I thought it was Desert Queen. YOU BETRAYED ME!" Anakin's eyes narrowed as he struggled against his bonds.

"It wasn't supposed to constrict you, it only appears I did my job too well." Ashoka pouted at her Master. "You always say to do your best whenever you're doing something."

Akiane smirked at the both. "Well, Ani, by the way, tied up or not, you have a pending call." Akiane tucked her long braid behind her ear and patted Agnes's swivel head. "Well, Agnes, you know what to do."

A hologram of Senator Amidala flashed into being before Anakin's eyes. He gulped and tried to inch away.

"Anakin…What exactly is happening?" The Senator stifled a laugh.

"Well, Senator, it appears that poor Anakin has been caught in a vicious trap set by his cunning Padawan." Obi-Wan stroked his beard as Akiane plopped down beside her brother and patted his head.

"My poor poor brother. How tragic." Akiane pecked Anakin's forehead. "Does that make it all better?"

"I cannot believe such a senseless person is my sister." Anakin stated flatly and tried rolling away from Akiane.

"Oh, I'm hurt. I really am. "Akiane sniffed sarcastically.

"Well, Skyguy? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"…"

"I suppose that's that then?" Obi-Wan laughed.

"I suppose so. Well, Ani it may be Christmas, but do try your best not to be a Christmas tree." The Senator giggled again.

Ashoka grinned as Artoo who'd come in at some point handed her a small metal star. "Aww…don't you just look cute." She cooed at Anakin who was now also sporting a star on his head. Akiane fist-bumped her.

Someone banged on the door. Anakin just faced the ground, groaning. "Rex."

The door slid open to reveal Fives, Rex, Echo and Hardcase.

"Sir…we were just going to fetch you for breakfast as instructed by General Kenobi if you didn't come down to the mess by ten-thirty."

"Just…" Anakin, banged his head on the floor. Repeatedly.

"Just make sure I don't have to take you to the mental asylum later." Akiane rolled her mismatched eyes.

…

**A/N Yes and Merry Christmas to all. Remember to review and stuff cause it's really late here so…yeah.**

**Akiane: O Christmas Tree O Christmas Tree… *looks at the carol holo while snickering***

**Ashoka: I've got the baubles! *raises box* Which do you think will look better? Blue or red?**

**Obi-Wan: Green, it's probably the first chance I've had to put a green ornament on the Christmas Tree. **

**Anakin: Well thanks, I'm not green. **

**Obi-Wan: We should all be glad for that. **

**Akiane: Ha! Don't be so sure. I may dye you green come New Year's eve. **

**Ashoka: I think pink may be a better choice. **

**Obi-Wan: I believe that would be an excellent choice. *snickers loudly* **

**R&R!**


	15. Chapter 13 (I am soso sorry)

**A/N Hi guys! I'm back. Did you guys have a nice Christmas? I kind of did (just that I had to live with constant screaming for two days). I am sorry if the last chap was a little short. ;( I really am. I didn't have that much time and my mom was screeching about how SHE was going to skewer me on a stick and butcher me. Heh. That's where I got Aki's thing from. I will try to prevent this AN from being to long by reminding you to review. ;) And btw, I will start writing the stuff from the past again, don't fret. I'm going to start in this chapter ok? Don't cry on me for not writing it.**

**Ashoka: I really hate to have to say this but I seriously doubt that somebody's actually going to cry if you don't do the past stuff. **

**Me: You don't have such strong force powers so shh…**

**Ashoka: What do you mean by that? ( **

**Me: YOU CAN'T TELL THE FUTURE! **

**Ashoka: Says who? *pouts* **

**Me: Says me. **

**Akiane: What the hell? **

**Me: Mind your language missy. **

**Akiane: Just…never mind.**

**… **

**Destroy Malevolence pt.1**

When Akiane woke up, Obi-Wan was gone, his bed made and Anakin for once was banging on her door like a maniac. She winced.

"AKIANE SKYWALKER! YOU COME OUT NOW! I DON'T CARE IF YOU JUST WOKE UP. YOU COME OUT IN FIVE SECONDS OR YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

She threw her head back and groaned loudly. "FIVE MINUTES! THAT'S THE BEST YOU'LL GET MAMA BEAR!" the banging quieted down a little. Well, to all intents and purposes, she for once, was glad that Obi-Wan wasn't in here—she could just change in here without having to run to the refresher in her bedclothes.

…

Ten minutes later found Anakin and Obi-Wan standing at the bridge as Admiral Yularen shouted out orders and informed them that a small craft had just jumped out of hyperspace. Akiane just yawned and Ashoka grumbled.

"Now what?"

"Why my dear padawan, we contact the ship. Admiral, put through a transmission to the ship, I want to know exactly why and what it is doing here."

Akiane snorted. "Yes indeed Captain Obvious."

Anakin scowled at his sister. "What?" Akiane shrugged.

Obi-Wan was about to intervene when a hologram sprang to life on the disk. Senator Amidala.

Akiane blinked, Ashoka just looked shocked and Obi-Wan's eyebrow raised.

"Padme! What are you doing in a war zone?" Anakin was the first to snap out of the trance and placed a slightly trembling hand on the disk. The Senator looked back at him with equally confused and terrified eyes.

"I was here for a meeting with the banking clan!" The Senator placed a hand on her control panel, visibly distressed. The hologram shuddered. Anakin blinked.

"Padme! What's happening?"

"We're caught in a tractor beam." The Senator steadied herself and looked directly at her husband, blue image fix. "I will not be used as a bargaining chip. Win this battle!"

Anakin's eyes grew wide for a brief moment and closed, his hand clenched together in a fist tightly, knuckles cracking, rumpling the once smooth leather. Ashoka saw Akiane wince as they both felt a stab of panic through their respective bonds with Anakin.

"I think I'll leave this to you guys." Akiane placed a gloved hand on her brother's fist and left the bridge, leather boots tapping softly on the metal ground. The transmission flickered out, the blue glow no longer gracing the disk.

…

_The young Mirialan widow awoke to a soft rustling sound coming from the room she'd given to the human girl. She smiled softly as she made her way to the room, the door squeaking slightly as it opened inwards to reveal the still sleeping girl. The blankets shuffled again as the girl turned onto her side, in hopes of finding a more comfortable sleeping position. A few strands of loose hair somehow manage to find their way across her face, covering an eye. _

_The Mirialan chuckled softly to herself and tucked the loose hair behind Akiane's ear, her face now clear of hair now. The Mirialan counts the days the human girl has been here. One, two, three, four, five…six. It's been nearly a week. They've managed to secure a burial spot for the Twi'lek, Agnes, she corrects herself mentally. She's now resting in cryogenic chamber in the city morgue. She'll be there till her burial day. After her burial day, the Mirialan knows that Akiane will leave. Akiane didn't outright tell her but she knows, it's a form of mother's instinct that's never left her even when her daughter died in a speeder crash, her arms wrapped tight around her daddy, even when she died, blood spilling from her abdomen and painting their last embrace a ruby red. She thinks it's funny that her daughter's favourite color used be red, somehow the same color of her blood. _

_Her father died in a medical centre in the city. The doctors promised that he would live through the surgery, but a split vein, a gush of blood, then it'd all ended. She'd never known till the report came out that one of the people who'd operated on her husband was an intern; never known till the day he was buried in the earth that the intern had a slip of the hand that killed him. She'd been outraged. The gods (if there were) above had taken away her daughter, now her husband. _

_But then, she'd thought, maybe his death was necessary in the gods' great plan, she'd knew since she was a child that some things had to happen. Maybe this was one of those things that had to happen. Then just like that, she'd forgiven the intern. He'd been shocked, oh indeed he had, who wouldn't be? The girl gave a moan and then she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, sitting up on the bed. _

_"__Oh! I'm sorry, you must've been sitting here for some time…I…" then she'd shaken off the lingering cobwebs of her past losses and wrapped an arm around the girl. _

_"__No, child, you haven't, I was remembering." She smiled. A sad smile. "You're leaving soon aren't you child?" The widow watched as the young girl's face fell. _

_"__I…I…was planning to leave after Agnes's funeral…I'm sorry! I don't want to hinder you any longer, you been very kind to me…" Akiane bowed her head. _

_"__No child, you have been a pleasure to look after, you were certainly no hindrance, I assure you. But I understand. If you have to leave, I will not stand in your way. After all, you need to forge your own path. You're a strong child, let nobody intimidate you or harm you and take care of yourself. Can you promise that?" _

_"__I…don't know…" The human girl started to finger her hair, just as she did when she was nervous as she'd shown the young widow. _

_"__Child, Akiane, the first step in fulfilling a promise as hard as mine is to believe in yourself." The widow raised Akiane's head with a slender finger. "As hard as it is, no path comes without a price. If you want that path, you will have to pay the price, easy or not. But have faith too, in your own strength." _

_"__I will. I promise." Akiane returned the loose one handed hug and put both arms around the young widow who laughed lightly. "Now, child, who's ready for breakfast?" _

_"__I am!" _

_…_

Akiane sprinted down the metal corridors and into the hanger where Agnes definitely was, probably gorging on a fuel pipe happily. The metal hall soon widened and the hangar came into view, Agnes squealing and rolling towards Akiane.

"C'mon Agnes, the fighter. We're going to get the Senator, c'mon." Agnes head-butted Akiane and rolled towards the fighter and plugged herself into the dorsal plug. Agnes squeaked loudly.

"I'm slow?! Watch it Sneaky, you're going to get it one day, I promise you!" Akiane hopped into the pilot's seat and gunned the engines, pushing the thruster slowly as she flew out of the hangar, a few clones gaping at her.

…

"Sir! A fi-"the clone didn't have to finish his sentence as Akiane's fighter flew past them, Agnes's head swivelling around to meet their eyes. Obi-Wan's jaw dropped. Ashoka grabbed her commlink while her Master started panicking inside his head.

"Aki! Where are you going?"

"Well, I did hear the Senator say that she didn't want to be a bargaining chip."

"What if you also become a bargaining chip? We'd have to stand down!"

"Thieves are recognized for their stealth and speed 'Soka, nobody's going to catch me, don't worry!"

"They have droids!"

"They can be decapitated."

"What about Grievous?"

"Also can be decapitated. If not, he can be evaded."

"What's your plan?"

"Uh…"

"YOU DON'T HAVE ONE DO YOU!" Ashoka yelled into the commlink and she saw her Master's head turn.

"Well…it's relatively simple, grab the Senator."

"Your fighter can't fit two!"

"Steal a shuttle."

Ashoka watched out of the corner of her eye as her Master and Master Kenobi left the bridge. "I'm thinking you should just let your brother pick you up."

"Not bad. Akiane out."

…

Anakin jumped into the pilot seat of the Twilight as Obi-Wan seated himself in the co-pilot's seat and strapped himself in, his face growing rather pale.

"Try not to kill me Anakin." Obi-Wan visibly gulped.

"Never would Master." Obi-Wan expected to see a playful wink on Anakin's face but rather than a wink, he saw a small grimace. As he was going to point this out, the Twilight gave a lurch and they were off, Grievous's ship growing closer.

"Where do you think your sister's docking?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was kind of obvious. The emergency airlock. They're going to be so busy with repairing the ship they probably aren't going to guard it. We won't even have to worry about security if Aki gets there first."

The Twilight gave another lurch as Anakin spun it upside down, Obi-Wan's face turned a peculiar shade of green as the Twilight continued to twist and turn into place so it could lock in at the Malevolence's emergency airlock. Obi-Wan wondered if the emergency airlock had disposable bags for an upcoming gastronomical emergency. He seriously doubted it but it also seemed like a good idea to put some in the Resolute's emergency airlock—if someone intruded their cruiser, he definitely wasn't going to deal with their vomit.

"Master, we're there." Anakin walked to the docking bay as the door hissed open to reveal two crushed droids.

Obi-Wan massaged his temple as he walked out of the Twilight, hoping that he wouldn't suddenly feel this morning's ingested contents crawling up his throat in search of an escape. "I suppose Aki did her job well?"

"She crushed them." Was the blatant reply. "I don't think she even bothered to use her pistols."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow at that. "Where's her fighter then? Where Agnes?"

Anakin laughed at that, "My my master, you should know, I'm pretty sure Agnes is piloting her fighter back to the Resolute. I thought that was kind of obvious."

"And I thought you were the person to ignore the obvious my dear former Padawan?" Obi-Wan's snark reply retorted.

"Perhaps?" Anakin manages to look as innocent as he did when he was eleven years old, despite the scar on his eye and his age. Obi-Wan just knows his former padawan is sassing him again, he just does.

"Honestly Anakin. The grand plan? I doubt you're going to have to rescue Senator Amidala yourself seeing as your sister's already gone after her." Obi-Wan teases lightly, it's supposed to be a joke, but when Anakin turns his eyes on him and says, "I have to Obi-Wan." Well, growls lightly more like.

"Well, alright. I'll see if I can manage to deal with Grievous, possibly take out their security?"

"You caught on my dear master." Anakin smirks and runs off, leaving Obi-Wan to wonder what Anakin meant by caught on, his slightly obvious relationship or his train of thinking.

…

Akiane ran down the corridors, blaming herself for not coming up with a better plan other than find the Senator, hope for the best and possibly blow up the ship before it launches into hyperspace while you and the Senator are trapped on the ship with Grievous and handed over to the koochoo Count as hostages.

This probably wasn't the first time she'd set foot on a Separatist ship but well, it was only one ship. This ship was large, really really large. Some sort of new monstrosity to terrify poor people and kill people with. The halls were pretty much all the same, as was with the last ship, but at least it was less confusing!

Damn the echuta architects of this blasted ship.

How was she even supposed to find the Senator in this thing? Well, you signed up for this honey, better deal with it, girl's gotta make a living. A little voice in her head spoke up, strangely it kind of sounded like Aurra Sing's patronising voice.

…

_"__Well girl? Can you do it or not! I got no time for this, girl's gotta make a living round these parts." The lean figure of Aurra Sing stared down at the thirteen year old before her. _

_"__I can Aurra, but it'll be a little bit tricky, stealing weaponry from the Hutts." _

_"__Well honey, you signed up for it, better deal with it. I've heard you're the best thief in the galaxy right now, you'd better not disappoint me Akiane." With that the bounty hunter had left, a pistol clinking on her belt, her other pistol and her sniper rifle missing. Aurra Sing suddenly stopped at the door. "Oh and honey? You'd better do it or Hondo's going to have to send his lackeys to do it and you'll probably end up with their blood on your hands." _

_"__Don't worry, you're not going to have to pay me blood money Aurra. Just make sure you got the credits, unmarked." _

_"__Good girl. Don't worry, you'll get the credits. Get my sniper rifle and my pistol back, you'll get your pay. Simple as that. We bounty hunters have our own code of honour. Thieves do too, do you?" _

_Then Aurra Sing had left, melting into the shadows, just the fleeting hint of an orange jumpsuit. _

_"__Thieves may have their own code of honour, I have my own." Akiane whispered, watching Aurra Sing melt into the shadows as she left the bar. _

_"__Little lady, perhaps I can… offer you a drink?" A voice slithered behind her, the sound of a tongue flicking in and out in her ear. _

_"__To whom do I own the pleasure?" Akiane bumped her left knee, the soft crackling sound coming to life. _

_"__A handsome bache-"arcs of white energy crackled and arced across the unknown customer's body and he slumped to the floor. Akiane snickered. _

_"__Next time, don't try to hit on a thirteen year old girl sitting in the middle of a bar. Especially this bar. There's a reason why nobody dares to sit next to her. Koochoo." _

_…_

**A/N I apologize for not updating for so so so so so so so so so so damn long! I was seriously occupied. Thanks so much for supporting this story even though I failed to update it on time! Love you guys! You are all amazing people!**

**Anakin: What were you doing in a bar idiot?**

**Akiane: Being in a bar.**

**Anakin: Can't you answer questions with actual answers? **

**Akiane: Actual answers. *sing-song voice* **

**Ashoka: *giggles***

**Anakin: Snips, promise me this'll never happen to you. **

**Ashoka: *pouts* Why master? **

**Anakin: Because. **

**Ashoka: THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER! YOU'RE DOING IT TOO!**

**R&R!**


	16. Chapter 12 (finally!)

**A/N I apologize for not updating for so so so so so so so so so so damn long! I was seriously occupied. Thanks so much for supporting this story even though I failed to update it on time! Love you guys! You are all amazing people!**

**Anakin: What were you doing in a bar idiot?**

**Akiane: Being in a bar.**

**Anakin: Can't you answer questions with actual answers? **

**Akiane: Actual answers. *sing-song voice* **

**Ashoka: *giggles***

**Anakin: Snips, promise me this'll never happen to you. **

**Ashoka: *pouts* Why master? **

**Anakin: Because. **

**Ashoka: THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER! YOU'RE DOING IT TOO!**

**R&R!**

**A/N School's started and I might not be updating as often as I like anymore. I'm really really sorry guys! Oh and I got my exam papers back… ;( *cries* Chinese was as usual, terrible. *sighs* Oh and for the last chap I mentioned that Akiane knocked out a guy that was hitting on her in a bar when she was thirteen right? First I gotta clarify something 'cause I forgot to mention this earlier—Akiane used to have a stunner strapped to her left leg even before she got the implant (it helped if she had to disable stuff when she was stealing things. It wasn't as powerful as the implant though.) I'll bring this back up later. On with the story!**

**Me: Sorry to tell you guys but there will be no past scenes in this chap. I had too much to put in one chap already… **

**Akiane: Huh, more like your mom's glaring at you so you don't dare write so much. **

**Me: Hey! Don't blame me! I didn't want this to be a three parter. *pouts* **

**Akiane: Pah! Nonsense. **

**Me: I'm serious! Now get back in the story! You have to go get Grievous! *shoves Akiane back into computer screen* **

**Akiane: Mhhnnh! *melts into the computer screen***

**…**

"It looks like the engines have been set to destroy themselves!" Akiane watched silently from the shadows of some containers as the Nubian ship exploded in an array of orange flames and bright sparks. Well done Senator. She thought. Time to make my presence known. A small grin made it's way across her face as she holstered her pistols. The firefighting droids made their way across the metal flooring, fire hydrants sprouting up like weeds in the main hangar.

"Hey! Watch it with that thing!" A droid squeaked as its partner flew into the air, losing control of its hose. Akiane snickered as fired, shooting down all the droids with rapid speed, finishing off the last one just as Grievous broke out of the debris of the Nubian ship.

"The Senator! After her!" Grievous pointed a clawed finger at her as she leapt out from behind the containers and ran, seeing the flash of a pair of brown eyes, she winked and sent a salute the actual Senator's way. There were at least five hallways out of this massive hangar, of the five, Akiane decided to take the one farthest away from the one the Senator was closest to and would undoubtedly take as soon as Grievous was out of the hangar. Just as she ran into the hallway, she closed the doors with a sweep of her hands and crushed the controls, clenching her fist tightly. A skill that she'd honed and had become relatively useful when evading capture after stealing the required object.

At least that would slow Grievous down. A little. It'd buy the Senator a little more time, it's what her brother would've done anyway. She knows her brother would be torn apart by pure guilt and grief if his wife got captured by Grievous and handed over to Dooku. Wife. She said it. Wife, her sister-in law. The Senator and former queen of Naboo.

A bright green tip of a lightsaber burst through the door, followed by seven more. Akiane knew they were coming, it was only a matter of time but well, at least she'd be able to buy both her sister-in law and her brother, possibly even Master Kenobi at little more time, assuming Master Kenobi came along. She was nearly at the next door, but this time, she was leaving a few more obstacles on her way.

…

Padme Amidala made her way through the door closest to her as soon as the mysterious figure…no she would swear that she'd seen the hint of a pair of mismatched blue eyes and a long brown braid trailing behind the figure as she'd left, scrambling for the door and closing it with a sweep of her hand. She was pretty sure it was Akiane, nobody else who was entirely untrained in a lightsaber in their right mind would've done that, knowing how deadly Grievous could be, maybe except for an eleven year old Anakin.

Threepio crept closely behind her as she ran down the darkened hallway, a few wayward sparks glittering as they fell from the ceiling, a few meters away was her target—a comm panel. She'd contact the cruiser with it and hopefully, hopefully someone would answer. She didn't exactly know what she was hoping for as she pounced upon the panel, pressing this and that, hoping to get it working, she'd already said that she didn't want to be a barging chip, if she contacted them, they'd probably send a extraction squad after her, but well, she been told to trust her instincts once, and her instinct was telling her to contact the cruiser.

"Milady, may I suggest that we keep going? There are droids…"

"Threepio, if I could just get this working…" She wrestled the bottom covering off the panel and poked around. Then, the panel lit up, coming to life. She seriously wanted to leap for joy at that moment but well, Senators had to keep their composure.

"This is Senator Amidala!" Some crackling came over the line and her heart sank again.

"Senator! This is Ashoka. Anakin, Aki and Master Kenobi are on this ship, wait, I'll patch you through." She could hear the smile in Ashoka's voice but right now, she didn't exactly feel like smiling.

"Anakin! What is he doing her-"

"Padme! Where are you? Oh and have you by chance seen my sister anywhere? Anywhere?" A tinge of worry colored her husband's voice, it worried her.

"Anakin! Akiane's taking Grievous on a wild goose chase I think, she shot down some droids in the hangar, letting Grievous mistake her for me. Get her to leave for somewhere safe. Now! She's only got her guns, she's not going to last long against Grievous and a patrol of droids."

"Aki…Desert Queen do you copy? Padme, where are you?"

Somewhere on the comm line came the sound of crushing metal, lightsabers and pistols shooting. Padme's eyes grew wide.

"I'm on the lower levels…Are we too late?"

"WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME THAT GRIEVOUS HAD EIGHT ARMS?!" Akiane shrieked over the comm lines and Padme nearly collapsed with relief.

"AKI! GET OUT OF THERE! NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Anakin was screaming over the lines now, his boots thudding along as he ran down the corridor, Obi-Wan in tow.

"UH…KINDA IN A RATHER COMPLICATED SITUATION BRO! I'M-"The sentence was cut off with the sound of metal crunching and a loud feminine screech.

"AKIANE! DO YOU COPY?" now it was Obi-Wan's turn to screech at his commlink, terrified out of his wits for the now sixteen year old girl.

"Master! I think…her comm was destroyed. Master Kenobi, Senator, Master, if you guys are going to meet up, I suggest you go to the middle of the ship, there's a large empty space there."

"Sure Snips but WHERE'S MY SISTER?!"

"Her last known location was-"Ashoka was cut off as a sudden static came over their lines.

…

Akiane watched as Grievous cut through the second of her doors, even managing to sweep away the collapsed pieces of the ceiling she'd put up against the door with relative ease, stalking after her as she ran down the corridor, fear clutching her heart. Damn long corridors she thought as she ran down the current corridor, then end not in sight. She managed to bring down a few more ceiling coverings as she ran but it was all in a futile attempt to buy more time, not for the Senator and the others, but for herself.

"You're not the Senator, but I will have you as well!" Grievous thundered after her, spindly metal legs clacking on the metal flooring, black cloak swirling behind him. He looked a little too much like the Grim Reaper in her childhood tales for her taste.

"YOU HAVE TERRIBLE FASHION TASTE!" She yelled at him, trying to distract him as she ran further down the corridor, hopefully nearer towards the end of this blasted thing.

"I don't recognize your force presence youngling, but you don't have a lightsaber, curious indeed. But no matter, you will be mine, soon!" Grievous's gravelly voice echoed down the corridor and into Akiane's ears.

"ECHUTA!" Akiane threw a Huttese swear word at him, out of snark replies now. There was a fork ahead, two corridors branching out from this one, her heart soared, there was hope for her yet.

But as she reached the fork, two super droid patrols marched out from them, a few drokeidas in the lead, cannons at the ready. She now noticed that Grievous had a patrol following him too, a little voice in her head now let out a continuous mantra of echutaechutaechutaechutaechutaechutaechuta… She was trapped. She knew now. The General walked towards her, his now two hands clasped behind his back.

"Youngling." He sneered at her. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" it sounded more like a demand than a question.

"I'll never tell you. Scug!" She spat on the floor, defiant.

"You will tell me youngling, or I will crush that pretty little Senator of yours." Akiane wasn't even sure if he had the Senator in custody, but she'd learnt through her years of wandering, there were some times that one could not take risks.

"Akiane Skywalker. How's that scug? Now let the Senator go!" She really wanted a lightsaber now—there was no way she was going to be able to defeat four, five? Droid patrols and a hulking Separatist general with two pistols, a sniper rifle and a knee that could be a force pike.

"Skywalker's little baby sister. The most renowned thief in the galaxy, now reduced to a little pawn of the Republic. How tragic." The general grasped Akiane by the chin and lifted her off the ground. "My, my young Skywalker…how disappointing."

Akiane scrunched her nose. "You're shorter than I expected."

Grievous scoffed. "Now isn't that what your brother said. But now, it's time to say goodbye." Grievous lifted a blue lightsaber with his empty hand and brought it to Akiane's neck. "Say goodbye youngling, I'll tell your brother you missed him." This was humiliating. Especially to Akiane who prided herself on never being caught. She felt a flash of rage at the last snide comment and decided to go down with a bang. Hopefully.

She bumped her left knee and shoved it into Grievous's midsection, the white energy crackling around him as he dropped Akiane suddenly. Akiane grinned, not bad. She crushed the smaller droids with a nice dose of the force as Grievous recovered from the electric shock and ignited two lightsaber, then six more. Wait what? Akiane started at the extra hands that had just sprouted from Grievous's two hands. The other droid patrols started shooting in a blur of red blaster and cannon shots, a few shots grazing her arms.

"Well, young Skywalker, up for a challenge?" Grievous spun his lightsabers, the eight lightsaber spinning in a blur of blue and green. Akiane shot down a droid patrol to her left and crushed five droids to her right, trying her best to back down as Grievous spun his lightsabers in a deadly Catherine wheel of blue and green. She shot a few shots at Grievous but they didn't seem to deter him, only spur him into action even more.

Then her commlink blinked green. She wanted to screech at the commlink not now but then again, it would only serve to humiliate her even more, and she'd had enough of that for a day. Tapping it with her elbow she continued to try and pick Grievous off, to no avail. The general only called the drokeidas into formation behind him as the remaining droids fired at her, the blue and red blaster fire richoting off the walls as each side tried to take the other side down.

Akiane supposed she was a little disappointed that the other had so little faith in her as the Senator's soft voice sounded over the line. "I'm on the lower levels…Are we too late?"

She grumbled under her breath. "WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME THAT GRIEVOUS HAD EIGHT ARMS?!" Now she was kinda mad that they didn't bother to tell her that extra little piece of information.

"AKI! GET OUT OF THERE! NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Anakin was screaming over the lines now, the faint thudding of boots accompanying the screaming.

"UH…KINDA IN A RATHER COMPLICATED SITUATION BRO! I'M-"Akiane yelled back at her brother over her comm just as Grievous lifted her into the air with a force choke. She screeched with the little air she had left and Grievous just strolled over and crushed her commlink where it was attached on her hand with a hard grip.

"Youngling-"Grievous was cut off as a droid suddenly informed him of the state of his hyperdrive. Grievous's yellow eyes narrowed at Akiane as her vision narrowed.

"Well, youngling, I have some business to attend to now but don't try to resist your eminent death." Grievous cackled and suddenly the tightening around her throat eased. As soon as Grievous turned left down the corridor, Akiane bolted, ducking between droids and shoving herself beneath a piece of ceiling she'd pulled off. As soon as the droids passed, she crept out from underneath her temporary cover and ran after the direction Grievous was headed. Maybe she had a death wish but well, screw it.

…

Padme peered down at the rails, then at the opposite openings, looking for her husband and Obi-Wan.

"Mistress Padme, where is Master Anakin?"

"Oh…I guess he's late again…" A corner of her mouth twitched up.

"Mistress…I afraid we have company of an another sort!"

Padme's eye widened and she shot at the incoming battle droids, some of the blue blaster shots going wide and bouncing off the steel walls.

"PADME!" She looked up and saw her husband jump off a platform, lightsaber glowing. "JUMP!" And so she did, landing on a speeding train as her husband and Threepio landed on others, but now, she seemed to care more about her husband at the moment.

"ANAKIN!" there was no mistaking the relief in her voice.

"PADME, JUMP! I 'LL CATCH YOU!" Padme smiled and leapt. _I know you always will, my love. _

…

Akiane ran after Grievous, ending up at the door of the bridge.

"It appears that Kenobi is heading for the hyperdrive." Grievous cackled and walked for the door, Akiane's eyes widened a fraction, but she wasn't that surprised—that was probably why their communications hadn't been jammed. Grievous rushed out of the room as she ducked in the bridge via the gap between Grievous and the door, dropping to her knees silently so Grievous wouldn't see her, hopefully. Sometimes battle droids were useful—they'd camouflaged her quite well.

The door hissed close as the last battle droid stepped out of the door. Akiane stood up and cracked her knuckles.

"There's a girl!"

"What'd we do?"

"Calm down, there's one of her and six-"A blue blaster shot cut through the droid.

Akiane smirked. "Five." She ripped off the droid's power pack as the others started shooting. "Ah well. G'day!" Akiane opened the door with a flick of her finger and ducked out. "No. Don't try to follow me." She clenched her hand into a fist.

As she ran down the corridor, careful not to be seen, she pried the power pack open and dug around till she could find what she was looking for—the core.

…

Obi-Wan walked into the hyperdrive room, the yellow veins glowing on the walls, two droids standing at the control panel. This was too easy. He was prepared to slice the two droids into bits just as patrols of droids marched out from the three separate exits and entry points. Grievous appeared at an entry shaft on top of the main entrance.

"Kenobi." The general's gravelly voice rang across the large room. "Did you really think that I would leave the hyperdrive unguarded?" He leapt down, a blaster in hand, seemingly pleased with himself.

A loud cough came from the entry shaft. "And did you think I would just die quietly and leave my master unguarded?" And there stood Akiane, massaging her windpipe, bruises spotting her neck and collarbone.

"AKIANE!" Obi-Wan's eyes shone, this was sort of unexpected but it was in a nice way. They'd assumed Akiane to be captured, possibly…dare he say it? Dead. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"I'm more resilient than a roach I'm afraid, Master." A small smile made its way across her face.

"Skywalker." Grievous glared at the girl that now stood at the entry shaft. "General." She dipped her head, long braid swinging loose. Then she leapt down from the shaft to stand by Obi-Wan, pistols at the ready.

Grievous could now be said to be shaking with anger as he watched the girl with the mismatched blue eyes leap down from the entry shaft to stand by her master, a small smile on her face. "KILL THEM!" He roared, blaster shaking with the sound of his voice.

Obi-Wan looked at Akiane and mouthed 'jump' just as the droids opened fire, the red blaster shots following them all the way like mini missiles. Obi-Wan did a front roll and landed on the platform as Akiane landed on a droid, looking a little shocked.

"Aki! DUCK!" Obi-Wan yelled at the girl as Grievous shot at her, outraged at losing his prey once before. Akiane shot down the droid she was sitting on and followed Obi-Wan out of the room as he cleared the three paths of droids, leaving only a few left beside Grievous.

"That was pretty close Master." She grinned at him, panting. She looked at the door. "Hmm…" She clenched her fist and the sound of a few pipes bursting and circuits breaking inside the door filled Obi-Wan's ears. "There! Now the mechanism's crushed, we'll get some extra time. C'mon!"

"Well done young one. I suppose it's high time we go ring your brother and give him a heads up." Obi-Wan pressed his comm. "Ah, Anakin, it seems like Grievous is onto us. Say hi Aki, you gave your brother a heart attack."

"Aww…that's cute Ani. A heart attack? For me? I'm touched, I seriously am." Akiane giggled as she and Obi-Wan jumped onto a train below, and outraged Grievous not so far behind.

"Aki! You-"Anakin sounded like he wasn't sure whether to kill his sister or hug her. Grievous howled and jumped on the train. "Ah well, Ta!" Akiane reached over and cut their call, pressing her back to Obi-Wan's as Grievous lunged for them.

"A ha ha ha!" Grievous drew two lightsabers, one green one blue and advanced towards the duo, mostly focusing on Obi-Wan and brought his lightsabers down on them. Obi-Wan's eyes flashed and blocked the blow with a well-timed defensive manoeuvre. Akiane flipped over Obi-Wan and jumped onto Grievous's back, unsheathing her sniper rifle with a sort of maniacal glee, ignoring Grievous's attempts to shake her off as a person would a fly. Obi-Wan was most certainly surprised, pleasantly so, when Akiane started to bash Grievous's head with the butt of her sniper rifle like a child at whack-a-mole, cackling.

"Too bad Grievous, it looks like you're being whacked by a sixteen year old girl." Obi-Wan winked and leapt to a nearby claw, closely followed by a giggling Akiane.

"Bye! Enjoy." Akiane spread out a hand and winked, a small metallic ball rolling from her palm and onto the transport. Akiane shot at it with her pistol and ducked into the entry shaft above the claw, dragging Obi-Wan with her as the core exploded, leaving the transport blackened, the containers on it destroyed.

"It's going to take more than that to destroy Grievous young one, but well, that was nice anyways."

"Consider it revenge on Grievous. I hate being choked."

"Ah." Obi-Wan turned left into a corridor just as the turbo lift at the end of the corridor started to close.

"Master! Akiane! Hurry" Anakin yelled at them, Padme shooting off some pursing droids with her blaster through the gap. Obi-Wan jumped into the lift, Akiane tumbling in behind him as he force pulled her in with him.

…

"Aki. Never ever do that to me. Again. Promise me." Anakin wrapped both arms around his sister, pulling her in tight. "Mmm…Can't promise that." Akiane snuggled against her brother happily. Her brother swatted her head good-naturedly. "Hey!"

"Anakin, Akiane come on, we're there, get on the ship!" Obi-Wan called after them, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Aww master, when did you get so impatient, I thought you did say that patience was one of the Jedi's greatest virtues." Anakin smirked at Obi-Wan and seated himself in the pilot seat.

"Can't I fly?" Akiane pouted, wrinkling her nose. Anakin tousled her hair. "I outrank you Aki, so no."

"But you're supposed to be nice to your baby sister!"

"When were you ever good to your older brother? You gave me a heart attack today! I thought you were dead!" Anakin scowled now, the terror he'd felt when Akiane was cut off in the comm line peeking back out of the shadows of his mind.

"I thought you were gone forever when Watto told me you left!" Akiane yelled back at him, then she slapped a hand over her mouth as if that would take the words back.

"I was going to free you when I went back for mom! You were gone!" Anakin yelled back, ejecting the Twilight from the Malevolence.

"I left to protect Agnes! I spent years stealing so I could find you! Only to find out in the end that the people I asked to help find you tricked me!"

"Let's just not talk about this." Anakin rubbed his temple, groaning.

"Anakin! Focus!" Obi-Wan looked at his former padawan, expression unreadable.

"Yes master." Anakin swerved and ducked as green bolts were shot at them from behind. "Grievous." This was personal.

"Obi-Wan can you go get the-"

"I know, I was going-"

"I'll get it." The Senator leapt from her seat to take control of the guns, shooting back at Grievous with relative accuracy.

"Nice job Senator."

"I can take care of myself." The Senator winked at her husband who sighed softly.

Akiane just grumbled and curled up in a ball on her seat, hugging her knees.

"Oh and Anakin, you should be proud of your sister, she took on Grievous by herself the first time and whacked him on the head repeatedly with the butt of her sniper rifle the next." Obi-Wan laughed at the image of Akiane whacking Grievous. Akiane visibly brightened at the praise.

"Thank you master."

"No need to thank me, I never taught you any of the things you did. You should be thanking yourself." Obi-Wan smiled wanly at her.

"But still. Thank you." Akiane looked directly at Obi-Wan and dipped her head.

…

"Akiane!" Ashoka ran up towards her friend as soon as she reached the bridge. "Oh my gods! You're alright!" She threw her arms around the girl's neck. Akiane returned the hug. "I'm alright." She was smiling as she said it. "I was actually more scared for the others truth be told." Akiane mumbled against her friend's shoulder.

"I was scared for all of you. You have no idea. We were cut off from you when Grievous well…then we were cut off from the others just when Skyguy there was mowing down some droids."

"Oh don't worry 'Soka, we're all more resilient than roaches. We're alive now aren't we?"

Ashoka smiled widely. "Ah well. Commander, give that bucket all you got!" Now in place of the red ones that once colored the empty space, were blue ones.

"I like the color change." Akiane sighed happily as the cruisers opened fire.

"Who doesn't? You should get some bacta on those bruises and the scrapes, it doesn't look good on you Aki."

"Nah, I wanna watch that bucket go down." Akiane leaned against a holo table. "It'll make me feel better, trust me. Oh and 'Soka? If you have anger management issues, I suggest clubbing Grievous with the butt of a sniper rifle, it feels great."

"Oh, you tried?" Now Ashoka seemed extremely amused. "I did. It was great. But watching this bucket go down will feel even better."

"It will." The corner of Ashoka's mouth turned up. "It definitely will."

…

**A/N This has to one of the longest chapter I have ever written. Phew! I'm really sorry for not updating before, I didn't think you guys would be that mad at a delayed update. Oh ad can the guests and people who read this review? I'm feeling a little upset over my exam results and I really need something to cheer me up. ;( Thanks guys! Love you all. *hands out cookies and hugs* **

**Ashoka: D'you suppose anyone could get Grievous for me? **

**Akiane: I'm not sure but you could club Anakin? *smile maliciously* **

**Ashoka: Yeah! That might feel even better!**

**Akiane: You think we'll have to tie him up first? **

**Ashoka: Hmm…yeah. That'd be great!**

**R&R!**


	17. Chapter 15 (I am sososososo sorry!)

**A/N I apologize for the imagery of Ashoka clubbing Anakin (it was supposed to be a joke :P) and for this uber-late update. I'm really sorry! Reasons for not updating: bad exam results resulting in slight depression+ writer's block+ laziness+ sickness+ I may or may not be working on a tie in to SCDC on my computer (because I can't exactly rewrite this whole thing, that will focus more on the smaller things, the details and stuff but not the episodes, and may be used by me to eject random ideas that don't seem to be able to fit in line with SDCD) I thank you all so much for comforting me in my mini-bout of depression! I actually got a few As, I found out about this a few days ago after I posted the last chapter. You guys are awesome so keep on being awesome and I seriously love you guys. I also apologize if Obi was a little OOC in the sixth chapter, that was because he treated Anakin a little too coldly when he started training him and kind of wants to not make the same mistake again (I will elaborate on this a little later in this chapter). On with the story!**

**Akiane: That was one long author's note with what you spilling out your little heart and stuff. **

**Me: Ha ha. Very funny. **

**Akiane: *derp face* **

**Me: Ah…where did you learn to do that? **

**Akiane: Well since I'm like 30%-40% you I kinda learn 30% or something of whatever you learn?**

**Me: Thank you for reminding me, I will promptly turn that function off. **

**Akiane: I'm not a droid! Stop treating me like one!**

**Me: No you aren't, astute observation Aki. Now go back-in! *shoves Akiane into computer screen* I think we've been torturing the readers long enough with this author's note haven't we? **

**…**

"That was awesome!" Akiane whooped happily as the Malevolence went up in flames and combusted, wrapping a casual arm around her friend.

"Of course it was. What else would it have been?" Ashoka snorted in derision. "Ok, enough with the light show of command buckets going up in flames. You are going to the med-bay to make sure those blaster wounds and bruises get looked at." Akiane wrinkled her nose as she was steered out of the bridge by two orange hands.

"Can't I just put bacta on it myself?" Akiane pouted back at Ashoka.

"Hm…I can put it on for you if you like but you're at the very least letting Coric or someone with medical expertise look at them first." Ashoka shut the door to the bridge with a small half-wave of her hand, poking Akiane in the back of her head with a finger.

"But!" Akiane protested, wriggling like a slippery fish in her grasp.

"No buts. Master does that every single time. Never works so don't even try." Ashoka laughed and turned another corridor towards the med-bay.

"Well, 'Soka, I'll have you know I taught him that trick. It worked nicely when I was three." Akiane grumbled as the bright lights of the med-bay flashed in her eyes. "Now I'm blind. I doubt even Coric's going to be able to fix that."

"Ah well, you can always get an implant of your own design." Ashoka bumped Akiane's knee.

"When'd you find out about that?" Akiane looked at Ashoka, eyes wide as Coric forced her to sit on the medical bench.

"Uh well, you are wearing knee-length camo pants." Ashoka snickered.

"Oh. Yeah. So do eye implants shoot lasers? If they don't I'm not getting one, I'd rather remain blind if I can't make my eye better than it was before." Ashoka raised a dubious eye marking at her.

"What? My knee also doubles as a force-pike! I fried Grievous with it! It was awesome!" Ashoka sputtered.

"Uh. Commander Skywalker, with all due respect sir, you don't need an eye implant." Coric peered at her eyes.

"Good! Bye! I'm leaving!" Akiane shoved Coric aside lightly with a force-shove and hopped out of the door, winking at Ashoka.

"Aki! Come back! Don't you DARE! COME BACK!" Ashoka ran to the door, yelling.

"Commander Tano, may I suggest deploying the men to apprehend Commander Skywalker? Skywalkers are famed for their ability to escape med-bays." Coric groaned at Ashoka.

"Huh. Not bad. Rex, do you copy? I need you to deploy a small squad to hunt Commander Skywalker down and bring her to the med-bay. She's-"Ashoka rolled her eyes theatrically.

"Yes. I know, General Kenobi gave that order not a minute ago when he apparently saw the Commander run into a janitorial closet. He assumed as much. Hardcase, Tup, Kix and a few other men are on it."

A good ten minutes later saw Akiane being hauled out underneath her fighter and dragged to the med-bay, scowling.

"Ashoka. You did this to me." Akiane narrowed her eyes playfully, though nonetheless a little annoyed.

"Actually no. Master Kenobi did." Ashoka smirked as Obi-Wan's familiar frame appeared in the door as Akiane was pushed down onto a medical bench, Coric with some regular handcuffs in hand.

"Young one, the best place to hide from clone troopers who have been sent to hunt you down and take you to the med bay is not under your fighter where your brother and the Senator can see you and tell the troopers who were scouring the hangar." Akiane just scowled as Anakin appeared behind Obi-Wan.

"Sister dearest, whatever happened to being a master of stealth and speed?" Anakin looked up at the ceiling innocently, lips pursed.

…

Akiane bowed her head slightly as they entered the Council room to give their report on their mission and to explain as to why they'd acquired an extra passenger. But dear holy Force, how did the whole Council manage to keep such straight faces throughout the whole meeting? It wasn't like it was especially entertaining.

"So Master Kenobi, you mean to say that Akiane Skywalker disobeyed orders and ran off on her own to rescue the Senator, led General Grievous on a hopeless wild goose chase, took him on herself along with a few patrol of droids, then somehow managed for no reason to rendezvous with you in the hyperdrive chamber." Mace Windu folded his hands. Akiane raised an eyebrow, wrinkling her nose at Obi-Wan who silently jabbed her in the arm with a sharp elbow.

"Masters, if I may say a word-"Hologram-Ashoka crossed her arms and started in Akiane's defence when Obi-Wan cut her off and hologram-Anakin sent her a warning look.

"What Padawan Tano is saying Masters is that we did not issue any orders to Akiane before she followed her instincts to save the Senator, just as any Jedi would have, just as we did. There were no orders for her to disobey." Obi-Wan fixed Mace Windu with a steely gaze, daring him to say otherwise. Mace Windu just propped his forehead with his fingers, gently massaging his temple.

"So Master Kenobi, you mean to say that this untrained girl took out Grievous and a few droid patrols on her own?" Akiane resisted the immense urge to cringe and bang her head against a wall. She'd thought that these were the wisest of the whole Jedi Order and yet it seemed like they couldn't even understand a simple sentence.

"Grievous left to check on his ship's repairs and stuff." Akiane shifted her feet. "And left me with two droid patrols."

"He left you?" Akiane seriously wanted to claw out her eyes and scream now. "Uh yeah. Dooku wanted him to return the ship in to him, mostly unscathed."

"It still doesn't explain why he left you with the droids." Mace glared at her.

"He did!" Akiane pouted.

"She was in a rather bad shaped when she found me Master, then she clubbed Grievous on the head with the butt of her sniper rifle and tried to blow him up with a makeshift bomb." A few Council members snickered, Akiane glowered at Mace.

Master Windu sighed. "Indeed Master Kenobi. I take it that the mission was a complete success?"

"It was." Obi-Wan replied stiffly, a little bit irritated.

Master Yoda smiled wanly at the duo. "So make young Skywalker an official padawan to her brother, we should." The little green Jedi master tapped his claws on his gimmer stick. "She will bring her brother the balance he needs." The Council erupted in protest.

"She's way too old Master!" Akiane vaguely heard one person say.

"I don't believe the older Skywalker is responsible enough!" Snapped another. Beside her, she felt Obi-Wan bristle slightly at the thought that his former padawan would be irresponsible with his sister. Irresponsibility had its limits.

"Masters," Obi-Wan spread his hands as Ashoka was about to snap back at the Council members for doubting her Master. "I would gladly take Akiane on as my own Padawan if you feel that Anakin in not the best choice." He glanced down at Akiane, smiling. She grinned back at him as he laid a protective arm across her shoulders.

"Hmm…take young Skywalker as your Padawan, a good suggestion it is, but think her brother needs her, I do too." Yoda narrowed his eyes at Anakin who'd started to say something, reaching out a misty blue arm to his sister. "Balance he needs."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Anakin who glared his head off in return.

"Masters, perhaps Akiane could be both Anakin's and my Padawan. She could stay with her brother most of the time, but when she goes on solo missions and some other in which her brother is not available, I could be her Master."

"I would rather Master Kenobi be her Master, Master Yoda. No one's ever had two padawans at once."

Master Yoda's ears flattened. The other Council members roared in agreement with Master Windu.

"Why didn't you complain when I first introduced her to you?" Hologram-Anakin bristled as Ashoka laid a placating hand on his arm.

"Well, Skywalker, the fact that you had a sister did shock us quite a bit, do hold your tongue." Windu sent a cold stare Anakin's way.

"Anakin, Master Windu, I suppose she could be my Padawan but I could send her on missions with her brother when I feel it necessary?" Obi-Wan used the tone that earned him the title 'The Negotiator'.

"I do trust Master Kenobi's sense of judgement." Ki-Adi-Mundi sent a wry comment their way.

Master Yoda turned his large eyes upon Akiane. "Perhaps we should first do the tests?" Akiane's mouth dried. The tests of which the Masters used to judge the individual and determine whether he or she was worthy of becoming a Padawan. Ashoka and Anakin had told her all about it. It sounded pretty freaky.

"Master Kenobi, Skywalker and Padawan Tano, you may leave us." Master Windu commanded. Obi-Wan tucked a stray strand of loose hair behind Akiane ear before leaving. Her brother and her friend nodded at her and blinked out of existence. She was now all alone. And pretty darn scared.

…

"So young one, tell me what you see." Ki-Adi-Mundi instructed her to close her eyes. She did, a little more than freaked out now. Why were they asking her to see things that weren't even there?! But well, orders are orders. Some had to be followed. Well, some, the other could be bended or ignored. Possibly.

Now all Akiane could see was murky darkness but somehow there was this little voice whispering speeder. Eh well, it wasn't like she had any other idea.

"Speeder."

"The next one." Akiane pursed her lips this one was easier, this time, she could literally see it.

"Blaster."

"Next."

"Cup."

"Next."

"Datapad, the one you're holding. And anyways, it's outdated by two models." Akiane smirked, imaging the Jedi Master's reactions.

"Which model is it then?" Ki-Adi-Mundi's slightly startled voice came again.

Like they even needed to ask. "31.6650 omega." She snickered.

"Now young one, close your eyes and relax, we will now take a brief look inside your mind. It will be more pleasant for you if you do so." The voice commanded.

"Wait. Hold on a second. So you mean you're going to invade all my private thoughts?" Akiane protested. This went way too far.

"No young one, just a brief look to see what sort of person you are." Akiane bristled but relaxed, submerging herself in the murky darkness. Suddenly something foreign, something unwelcome touched her mind, flipping over memories, thoughts carelessly, like a person rifling through a stack of flimsi carelessly, letting the stray pieces flutter to the floor. Her head pounded and the darkness became suffocating.

…

_"__Control your insolence slave. You are now a member of my house and you will behave so!" Her master snapped open his whip, electricity humming alive in her ears. _

_"__I am NOT YOUR PROPERTY!" Akiane yelled at her new husband, tears stinging her eyes, a wave of energy coming of her in a rage, pushing down guards and some other slaves. "I will never be yours. You're not my family! MY brother and my mother are!" The whip lashed out at her, curling around her arm. Her eyes smouldered as orange electricity arced up her arm as she writhed in pain. _

_"__Let me teach you a lesson!" the slave master curled another section of the whip around her arm, ignoring the tears that had fought their way out of her eyes. _

_"__I DON'T NEED A LESSON! IF IT IS A PERSON THAT NEEDS A LESSON, IT IS YOU!" Akiane snarled and the whip broke into two as she screamed, waves of anger coming off the seven year old. _

_…_

_Agnes knelt on the floor as the guard swung the whip again and again, biting back heart-wrenching screams as yellow and orange arced across her back, painting new scars to the multitude that criss-crossed her skin. _

_"__Stop it! Please!" Akiane begged as another guard held her back as she wailed and struggled. _

_"__Slaves do not give orders. Masters do. Ten more strikes, as you see fit." The slave master flicked a hand, doling out punishment like he was asking for sugar. _

_"__NO! Please! I beg you!" Akiane sank to her knees, tears trailing down her cheeks. "She can't take it Master! Please!" _

_The slave master snorted and tapped a few codes onto his datapad, watching as Akiane's shock collar activated. "NO! PLEASE! MASTER!" Screams tore themselves from Akiane's throat. "DON'T HURT HER!" _

_…_

_The bar erupted with noise as the tall Phindian grabbed the fourteen year old girl from her seat, wrapping a hand around her neck as she pushed the small boy behind her protectively. _

_"__What was that you said? Stay away from him? Fraid' not dearest." The Phindian snarled, tightening his grip as the girl struggled for air, gasping and hissing in rage. _

_"__I..did say that!" Akiane shoved her now activated knee into the Phindian's crotch cackling and rubbing her neck. "What was that you said?" She now raised her hand and tightened it into a fist, effectively choking the offensive target. "Fraid' not?" The Phindian flew out of the opened door and onto the street, grunting. "Go." She cocked her head sideways at the little boy whose eyes were now widened to the size of dinner plates. "Go on." _

_"__Are…you one of those Jedi with those strange brain powers?" Akiane groaned and narrowed her gaze at him. "Stop asking questions and stop staring at me. GO!" The little boy nodded and ran out of the back door, the customers standing aside to provide him with a clear path. _

_"__A Jedi huh? Hear that boys?" The Phindian waved at the hulky group of drunks in a corner of the bar. "The little street rat's a Jedi. Ha! D'you hear that?" _

_"__I'd rather say specially gifted. I'm not a Jedi, nor will I be sleemo. I didn't think you'd be so sore about your defeat in the ring to resort to take it out on a boy." Akiane walked out of the door, pistol clinking on her belt, hand on her hip, eyebrow arched, snorting. "If you have to, you can take it out on me though I'd rather you not, in your personal interests." _

_"__I would so love to take it out on you but then again, you might want to run little girl, it is after all, in your personal interests." The Phindian pitched his voice higher mocking, the fourteen year old girl that now stood in front of him, dark blue eye and ice blue eye flashing. "Boys?" The band of half sober and half-drunk teenagers consisting of Twi'lek and some other species Akiane couldn't name, stomped out of the bar, flexing their muscles, snarling at her. She hissed as fists started to fly and teeth started to grind. _

_She ducked low as the Twi'leks flew at her, mumbling something along the lines of echuta and summoned a wave of force to drive the boys, well young men away from her. She was beginning to think that there was something more than a fierce fire and lust for violence behind their gazes when their gazes travelled up and down her. _

_"__Can you just STOP STARING AT ME?" Akiane snarled and flung the men into a nearby wall, unaware that a certain small boy was watching from a corner. But sometimes, the Force just isn't enough even if you've got a few ring fights on your belt and the Force at your disposal. Soon enough, she was overwhelmed and her mouth was bloody from a split lip and was sporting a black eye and a sprained ankle. _

_"__I suppose that's it? I expected more from you Desert Queen, or is that even your name?" The Phindian sneered as Akiane wiped her chin on her sleeve spitting out a bloody glob on the duracrete floor. _

_"__Nah," another glob of blood. A crackle and a squeal from the Phindian as he collapsed on the duracrete floor, hand wrapped below his belt, groaning. A glob of blood landed on his face. "Yeah…that's it…" Akiane collapsed the neighbouring wall on the mob, watching happily as the wood splintered on their backs, her vision dimming as a little boy ran out of the shadows, concern lighting his eyes. _

_…_

_Her eyes widened as Jabba's bounty hunters closed in around her as she clutched Aurra's pistol and sniper rifle in hand. _

_"__Well, look what we got here, a little thief. And if it isn't the Desert Queen, most renowned thief in the galaxy, caught by bounty hunters." The bounty hunter cocked her blaster, smirking. "Don't worry little girl, I'm sure Jabba will find…a use for you." _

_"__I'm thirteen, thanks." Akiane's eyes flashed with barely concealed fear and anger. "Oh no matter, I'm sure Jabba won't…wanton about your age when you…serve him." The bounty hunter grabbed her arm and shoved the frozen girl towards Jabba's 'throne room'. _

_"__You could always make a deal to join us, your age wouldn't matter." The bounty hunter whispered softly in her ear. "We protect our own…Jabba wouldn't object." _

_"__I…I appreciate it…I'll think about it…" Akiane glanced at the bounty hunter's green eyes. _

_Jabba slobbered and slimy spit ran down his chin. Akiane hissed in anger at the thought of serving a monster as revolting as that. Jabba reached out for her hand. _

_"__NOOO!" Akiane shrieked, terror lighting her eyes and the room trembled, cracks arced across the walls like spider webs and dust rained from the ceiling. The bounty hunter's eyes softened at the sheer terror in her voice. _

_"__Jabba-" _

_…_

Akiane relived those moments, terror, pain and anger freezing her in place, tears watering her eyes and running down her cheeks, seeping through her closed eyelids. The glass spider webbed with cracks as Akiane's terror seeped into the Force. "PLEASE! STOP IT!" she clutched her head, kneeling onto the carpeted floor. The fingering flipping through her mind stopped and receded into the shadows and the doors open.

"STOP! PLEASE…" Akiane curled up onto the floor and sobbed as Obi-Wan rushed in and hugged her tight.

"Shh…shhh…It's alright now…" Obi-Wan held the trembling girl close. "Agnes…I saw her again…Agnes…" Akiane cried into Obi-Wan's shoulder as a part of the Council started to lose their composure. Agnes the astromech somehow rolled into the room as Akiane sobbed the name and nudged its master lightly.

"When'd you come here?" Akiane gazed up at the astromech with watery eyes and rubbed her dome lightly. Agnes head-butted her lightly.

"Oh. So you mean you were sneaking around the Temple following me Sneaky?" Akiane managed to croak, voice rough from crying. Another chirp.

"You really are Sneaky aren't you?" Akiane grinned and Obi-Wan suddenly felt better. It was like having another chance with Anakin. After all he did wish that he wasn't so cold when he started his training.

…

**A/N Yup, there you go ;) a chapter. I am doing some extensive research for Akiane's fighting style with the lightsaber as we all know she is going to become a Jedi, I'm researching Exar Kun, Galen Marek, Starkiller, Obi-Wan, Qui-gon and Ashoka for this, it might give you an idea of what she might turn out to be like. So I kinda want you to guess what her lightsaber color and lightsaber hilt will be (just to see if the color I have intended really suits her. I already did loads of research and quizzes on buzzfeed for this though.). So this color was once used by Plo Koon. ;) **

**Ashoka: Master, what happened to you in Ilum?**

**Anakin: Do I look like I'm going to tell you?**

**Ashoka: As a matter of fact, you do.**

**Anakin: No. I'm not going to. Nope. **

**Ashoka: *puppy dogs eyes are utilised* Pleeeeeeease with a lightsaber on top?**

**Anakin: *puppy dog eyes are turned back on Ashoka* Pleeeease can I not tell you?**

**R&R!**


	18. Chapter 16 HELP ME PLEASE! I BEG YOU!

A/N Hi guys! long time no see! I have no excuse for not updating but I've proofread everything again to check for misspelled words and stuff so you all have a better reading experience but I've just noticed that my story lacks my usual writing finesse and just looks...sloppy and some of the stuff the characters do seem so forced. I don't really know if this is the case or if it is just because I'm developing a new writing style or what not. I've also been working on a sort of rewrite for this story, which is a little like the AU version of this where some major and minor stuff have been changed. I love all the support and love you give this story so please don't stop and tell me what you think I should do:

-post the rewritten one and the current story too, change the rewritten one so it is just a tie in (albeit the better writing) (at least I think so)

-finish this one, wrap it up in 3-10 chapters and move on to the rewritten version but change the rewritten version it is more like a sequel and change the stuff in the original story so it fits with the rewritten one

-your writing sucks and you should crawl into a hole and die and also abandon your writing, like all of it

-your life sucks and everything you do sucks so you should delete your account and become a ghostie or something

-post the rewritten version in the Star Wars archive and leave this story be and continue it in the Star Wars:The Clone Wars archive

-post the rewritten one as a new story and let all the faithful people who are reading this fic be sad and let them manage to wrap two stories which have the same basic backbone while continuing to write this.

I know I am going through a slight depression stage but I also believe that my new rewritten version seems better, I am so so so sorry for bothering you but please review and tell me what I should do, I currently feel terrible with myself for letting my writing standard slip since it's one of the things I love doing the most on earth. Thanks!

-Kasai1214 out


	19. Chapter 17 (I am depressed, warning)

**A/N Thank you all for your suggestions! Love you all lots! So in the end I will wrap this thing up and use the rewrite as a sequel. I will probably wrap this thing up in umm…say around seven chapters. I know things are going rather forced right now but don't worry I will do my best to make sure this ends up ok and ends ok. I am really really sorry for letting you all down so yeah, let's just get on with this crap. Oh and btw this chapter takes place after Anakin comes back from a mission which is like a few days after the last chapter.**

**Akiane: Aren't you just getting a little depressing here?**

**Me: Well listen here! I tried to cut my own wrist just a few days ago so cut me some slack!**

**Akiane: Uh then why didn't you?**

**Me: WELL, it was apparently too mainstream, AND my knife was a little oxidised. Girl dying of infection on oxidised knife is a little too embarrassing. I WANT TO AT LEAST DIE WITH SOME SORT OF DIGNITY! **

**Akiane: Ah…ok.**

**Me: You done yet? *snaps* **

**Akiane: *inches away slowly* Yeah… *retreats into computer screen***

**…**

The night air howled outside the Temple windows, the glass shuddering as the wind whipped violently against the window, and the girl huddled under the blanket inside the room shuddered lightly, the moonlight bouncing off the white sheets. Finally the blanket shifted and a girl in sweatpants and a shirt leapt out of bed padding out of the room, avoiding the young man's room which he shared with his apprentice, an even younger Togruta. The young man's eyelashes fluttered, glinting a gold-bronze in the moonlight, the girl shifted and gracefully ducked into the corridor, hiding her shadow, making sure it didn't leak into the room. The young man shuddered and shoved his face into the pillow, his breath coming out in a low hiss. Hearing the hiss of distress, the young Togruta sprang up from the bed, stepping over to the young man, lightly shaking his shoulder, murmuring comforting words.

Akiane smiled softly watching as her brother slowly calmed under Ahsoka's touch, breath slowing into soft whispers. Ahsoka smiled softly and returned to her own bed, shuffling back into her own duvet, the cloth rumpling as she tucked her legs back in. It'd been what Agnes used to do. It'd always been Agnes, nobody else, not Edina, the kind lady Mirialan, not Lielae, her bounty hunter friend who'd sheltered her after Jabba had commanded she be shoved into a cage until Aurra or someone came and paid him blood money. It'd always been Agnes, her best friend, her soul sister, the one thing that made her alive, just like the other elegant but dull looking junk and the pod racer in the junkyard on Tatooine. Though to her, Agnes shone brighter than the two suns.

She slipped out of the room, donning her new cloak which Obi-Wan had ordered for her through the Temple. It'd come with a short waist-length tunic, some sort of specially tailored pants, a utility belt and some specially tailored pants. She'd kept her own gloves and her choker. It was all she had left of her mother. She wasn't going to lose it now, no way. She'd kept it through slavery, through Etamruvak, her master, through her thieving career, through her ring fights.

The water glittered in the room of a thousand fountains, the rushing sound filling her ears like music. It sounded like those echoes she sometimes heard in the sand dunes. Standing there all alone in the Dune Sea, listening to the wind sing, listening to those lingering echoes, wondering if they were her own howls of grief or the whispers of some lost traveller.

…

"So Aki, what do you think the Masters are going to decide?" Ahsoka's legs swung beside hers as she sat on the bench in the Temple gardens as she mulled over the events of the last few days.

"I honestly have no idea. But I just…just think that digging Agnes back up was just…just…"

"Just cruel?" Ahsoka's white eye marking raised and touched her forehead. Akiane's gaze slid over the edge of the Temple gardens and into the Senate building, where she just knew her brother was. She just instinctively knew. Ahsoka looked at her then at the Senate building.

"You know, it's pretty obvious. For us at least. I wonder if he knows?" Akiane's trademark smirk made its way onto her face, in place of the pursed lips and stormy eyes.

"I honestly doubt it. He may be the person with the highest mid-cholorian count in the galaxy but he's pretty dense. He doesn't exactly have the highest IQ in the galaxy does he now?" Ahsoka laughed, laughter trickling through the trees and echoing in the wind, resonating in Akiane's ear, the clear, bell-like sound sounding so much like the one she used to know, one that resonated in the sands of Tatooine.

"No, he doesn't." Ahsoka bit back a snort waved a hand in front of Akiane's eyes, noticing the sudden dullness. "Psst! Aki? You in there?" Her large crystal blue eyes widened at Akiane's suddenly greyish eyes.

"Uhmm? Yeah?" Ahsoka's eyes bored into hers. "Just…thinking of something. Nothing much."

Ahsoka averted her gaze and started to pick at her belt. "So…who is that girl you keep thinking of? The Twi'lek with green eyes and green skin? I saw it through our bond…" she trailed off, not sure what reaction she was going to get.

"Oh. Agnes. She was my soul sister, my best friend, and…well, I'd prefer not to talk about it…" Akiane's lower lip trembled. "At least my brother kept the person he loves alive…me, well…"

"You don't have to talk about it." Ahsoka swung her legs once again, kicking at the fallen leaves. "You wanna get to the Council meeting early by the way? Master Kenobi said they were deciding at four."

"Mmm…maybe." Akiane played with her hair, toying with the long thin braid that fell in front of her eyes.

"Come on then. We can go loiter around while getting there." Ahsoka's lips curved up in a smile, and she dragged Akiane from her seat and into the Temple hallways.

…

As Ahsoka the younger Skywalker into the Council chambers, she noticed the cracks that spider-webbed the glass of the windows, the sunlight spilling in through the glass, small rainbows dancing on the patterned floor of the Chambers. Probing in through the force, a familiar Force Presence struck her as she passed over the glass. The Force Presence that was literally plastered all over the glass gave off a familiar vibe similar to her Master's, like the soft wind on the deserts of Tatooine, warm, hot and light. Her Master's felt a little darker, like the wind in the shadows, this Force Presence felt…like echoes. Echoes that resonated in the sand, soft, warm, resonant and mellow; at the same time cold and old, like the drips of water that sometimes ran down her back when somebody's cooling unit was dripping and she happened to be right under it. It was cool in the sense that it gave you the incentive to back off, but at the same time, it balanced out the heat and the age felt in the Presence, gave it a youthful spark of defiance. After all, who said deserts had to be hot?

The Force Presence she'd noticed all over the glass, sparked wildly as some more Jedi Masters entered the room, the source coming from directly next to her, the heart of the echo. Akiane. The Force Presence surrounded the girl more strongly than it did the glass, now that she compared the two, this one coming from the heart of the echo felt fresher, a little less cold but more refreshing. A rush of fear passed through the bond between them, a wave of searing heat followed by a loud echo that ended with a cold note.

Ahsoka grasped her friend's hand, trying to send soothing pulses through the Force, trying to dispel a light rain on the heated echo, trying to cool it down.

"Hey. It'll be all right. I know it will." Akiane's mismatched blue eyes flashed with gratitude, her dark blue eye flashing darker, the light blue one flashing lighter. Ahsoka rewarded her friend with a bright smile. Akiane winked back.

"Akiane Skywalker, you may come forward." Mace Windu's voice sounded in the now full Council room, Obi-Wan looking pointedly at him, some emotion swirling beneath the surface of his blue eyes. Ashoka nudged her friend forward as Akiane fixated the Jedi Master with a slightly withering look that didn't escape her eye.

"Yes Master?" Akiane pursed her lips gently, eyes roving around the room for a pair of familiar bright blue eyes that matched here. Her eyebrows crinkled when her search turned out fruitless.

"He'll be here." The whisper ghosted in her ear, soft and lilting. A smile made its way into the pursed lips.

"The Council has decided-"he was interrupted by the sound of the blast doors hissing open to reveal Anakin Skywalker, hair tousled, short breathed.

"Skywalker, nice to know you could join us. Please-"

"Uh did I miss anything?" The older Skywalker gestured with a sweep of his hand, eyes challenging anyone who dared stop him from taking his place beside his sister and Padawan.

"No, Skywalker. You did not." Mace Windu's voice was curt, his eyebrows creased in frustration. How in the galaxy was the Council supposed to deal with TWO Skywalkers? "The Council has decided…to separate you and your sister. A Jedi must not form attachments, we will send her to Agri-"

"Objection Master Windu. I have petitioned more than once that I will take her as my Padawan if you do not assign her to Anakin. There is simply no need to separate them both. If anything, they are stronger together. I would rather train her myself without your consent if you oppose." Obi-Wan folded his hands onto his lap, the emotion swirling beneath the surface earlier flashing brightly. "You probed her mind last time, bringing up the person she's loved the most since Anakin and her mother. She has obviously learned to let go. I see no reason why you will not let me take her as my Padawan." The Jedi Master's voice hardened, an edge bordering it.

"Point taken Master Kenobi, but the fact remains that Knight Skywalker has not learned to let go." Windu put major emphasis on the words Knight and not.

"She has mastered some part of the Force already, wielding it with some degree of expertise. She is an asset to the Order, not a harm! Can you not see beyond Anakin and look into the interest of the Order and the girl herself?" Something within Obi-Wan's presence flared, a slightly protective feeling that left some warmth in Akiane's heart.

"We see your point Master Kenobi, but it remains a fact that-"

"I DON'T CARE IF IT REMAINS A FACT! YOU CANNOT AND WILL NOT SEND MY SISTER AWAY BECAUSE OF ME!" Anakin snapped, shoving his sister behind him protectively, curling his hand around her arm, grasping it tight. The Council fell silent as the red haze in Anakin's vision slowly faded and he regained the tiniest fragment of composure.

"If IT IS because of me, then I WILL leave MYSELF! I will not let you make my sister suffer any more than she already has because I am not your perfect Jedi!" A wave of rage passed through the room, ruffling robes and hair, the heat of it like a sandstorm in midsummer on Tatooine, violent and untamed.

"Skywalker! Learn to control your temper." Mace Windu's voice turned into steel, eyes flaring with barely concealed anger and annoyance.

"CONTROL MY TEMPER?! YOU ARE HURTING MY SISTER NOT BECAUSE OF WHATEVER SHE HAS DONE BUT BECAUSE OF ME! SHE DESERVES BETTER THAN THAT! IF ANYTHING YOU-"

"Stop it." The echo spread throughout the room, resonating loudly like a gong in a monastery, the last note cold and harsh, at the same time a mix of fire and hurt. "If you are going to wage a war on me and how you should take care of me, so be it. I'm leaving. I hate to see me reducing an Order of Jedi respected throughout the galaxy to a bunch of Zygerrian slavers arguing over the price and destination of a seven year old." The Council stilled and all the different pairs of eyes turned on her.

"What? My former Master or as he liked to call it, my husband, used to work for the Zygerrians. The whole reason why my brain hasn't yet gone ker-plat. Go figure. I'd thought you'd be able to recognize this." Akiane snarled and tugged her collar down slightly to reveal a circular brand seared close to her collarbone. Then she left, the room shocked into silence.

…

**A/N The force presence analogies are only my interpretation and not the official thing, but I assumed each force presence would feel different. I described what I thought what Anakin's would feel like as best as I could, no bashing me on this. Once again, I'm only in seventh grade so be nice. Thanks. I really appreciate you reading this thing but I would appreciate it more if you tell me if you think this chap is better than the last official chap. Thanks!**

**Akiane: that was just a huge truckload of bantha poodoo. I don't get that depressing.**

**Me: I do. So sheesh.**

**R&R!**


	20. Chapter 18 (I am still depressed)

**A/N I thank you all my lovely reviews for cheering me up. They really literally brightened up my day and kept me going and also kept me from fooling around with a razor. Razors are kind of nice, but to die of an infection is just embarrassing. So this time I will tell you about what happened to Akiane after she went off and tried to get Aurra's stuff back. A lot of you have been chasing after me for it. I know I briefly mentioned it in the last chap but I think the version with details would explain a lot more. ;) So heck yeah, let's get on with this and forget about my bad grades.**

**Akiane: Never thought you had it in you to do a truckload of research. **

**Me: Course I do! What did you expect?**

**Akiane: A lazier person?**

**Me: Uh huh. That would probably be you now GET BACK IN THE COMPUTER! YOU HAVE A JOB TO DO!**

**Akiane: My life sucks. **

**Me: Yes so does mine SO GET IN THERE!**

**…**

Akiane tore off down the hallway, the pristine ivory pillars looming over her, as if to emphasize how small and petty she was. That was probably true. What she was going to do next was probably only going to prove it even more. The last rays of the sun filtered in through the gaps in the blinds and like shadows, tiptoed after the fleeing girl, casting her shadow into the light, as if beseeching her to stay. Akiane hastily scrubbed away her tears on the sleeve of her shirt, the small beads of salty water glistening like dew on a leaf in the early morning on the shirt sleeve.

She never actually had a place where she could stay, at least for one year. Excluding her hoverbike. She'd slept on it, cried on it, ate on it and ran away on it, put everything she owned in it, even now. For what? A year and a half. After months of ring fights, she'd finally had the money to buy an outdated, battered hoverbike. She'd tried to stay with the bounty hunters but she'd been collected by Aurra's acquaintance. She'd tried to stay and live in the ring but the Rodian had chased her away. She summarised that the place she'd stayed the longest in was the apartment in which she'd lived with her mother and her brother. But she'd been gambled away by Watto to be some Twi'lek's, Etamruvak's wife. At least that was the way he liked to call it.

The hangars soon came into view. The steel walls glinting with the last drops of day, shining bronze in the light of dawn. Akiane's eyes darted towards her new fighter, still uncoloured, still unpainted with whatever color Obi-Wan had come up with. Probably never would. She'd very much like to fly away in it but after all, it was a Jedi's craft, not one for a petty thief. Agnes would've liked it the way it was now—shining silver and pristine in the light, slightly battered but otherwise just as beautiful and elegant a Nubian. Akiane blinked away tears again, shuddering lightly as she hopped on to her hoverbike. She'd never made anything better anywhere she'd stayed, only ever caused destruction. On Tatooine, escaping, she gotten Agnes killed; in the ring, she left behind broken bones and bloody mouths and noses; then on Coruscant, she'd only ever taken away what people had, never given back.

She now wonders, as the tall spires and glass windows whizz pass her as she drives towards the spaceport, somewhere she can use her influence to get someone to fly her to wherever she wants. After all, she's the Desert Queen, the most skilled thief in the galaxy, her reputation and break-ins unrivalled. The thief with the Mismatched Blue eyes. All she has to do is lift her hood. But then she wonders again why she was born. She's only ever cause destruction, terror, pain and grief. Oh, don't these things always come hand in hand? It's always a package deal, not a-la-carte. Frankly never.

…

_"__Hey, pssst. Little girl, you in there?" Lielae's amber eyes peered at her through the bars of her cage. _

_"__Yeah. I'm here." Akiane brought her knees up against her face. "What do you want?" _

_Lielae's lips curved up slightly and she laughed softly. "Frankly it's not what I want it's what you want. Here." Her slender fingers fumbled around in her pocket until she came up with a small ration bar. "Want or want not?" She poked into the cage through the slats in the bars. Akiane reached out tentatively towards it. _

_"__C'mon. It's not poisoned." Lielae laughed again, shawl shuddering. "I don't have the money for it. You'd think working for Jabba would get you a lot of money. It doesn't but its fair pay. Still not joining?" _

_"__Thanks." Akiane munched into the ration bar ravenously, she'd been starved for the lst twenty-four hours and her stomach was starting to grumble. Lielae grinned at her. _

_"__Y'know, I was a lot like you when I was little. Lost and trying my best to scrap for food. I understand. I don't blame you if you don't want to join. You're still young. You've got plenty more opportunities once you're out of this cage." _

_Akiane's eyes dropped down to her lap. "I'm just trying to find my brother. I know he's possibly a Jedi or something now but well…news doesn't exactly get to my ears that well. I only know that loads of Jedi were killed during the Battle of Geonosis, possibly my brother. I have no idea. I'm still trying to feed myself." _

_Lielae's eyes softened. "Hey. Lighten up. If he's just as talented as you are, he's very possibly alive. He's probably looking for you too." Akiane's eyes wavered. _

_"__I don't know. I only know he came back some months ago trying to find my mother, but Watto never mentioned him looking for me." _

_"__It's possible he tried to look for you but you were gone. You're relatively new here, it's plausible." Lielae shrugged, as if trying to help Akiane shrug off the load on her shoulders. _

_"__I know…I know…"  
>…<em>

_After a week and a few more days, at least that's what Akiane thought. A band of pirates arrived at Jabba's palace with a deal, saying that they'd trade some spice for her and Aurra's things. Jabba had grumbled a bit, slime trickling down his chin, the sight disgusting her immensely, but the deal had been struck in the end, and Akiane was off and ordered to go with the pirates. As she trailed after the pirates, leaving the palace or more like Hutt hole, she caught Lielae winking at her. _

_She winked back. _

_…_

_"__So…the Desert Queen huh?" The pirate had indulged her after they'd landed in hyperspace. "Very very messy business you get into my friend." He'd turned to face her, hands clasped behind his back. "You're a lucky girl you know? We owe Aurra a…debt you say? Yes." _

_"__Who are you anyways?" Akiane shuffled into a corner against the wall. _

_"__Hondo. Hondo Ohnaka. And who might you be? My dear?" _

_"__Akiane. Just…Akiane." _

_…_

"Take me to Florrum." The pilot looked at the hooded girl strangely, a question wavering in his eyes.

Akiane took off her hood and looked straight at the pilot, mismatched eyes glinting with warning. "Take me to Florrum Captain. In the Doja fields."

"Yes…yes ma'am." Akiane dipped her head in thanks slightly and headed towards the back to strap herself in and park her hoverbike in the small cramped cargo bay.

A good fifteen minutes later, they were rushing out of the atmosphere, the misty white clouds swirling in the glass, and off into hyperspace. Akiane noticed that that the crew stayed well away from her, keeping their distance like they would from a wild untamed beast, wary and suspicious.

"You know, you can sit here if you like. I don't bite." Akiane looked up at the still standing crew as the blue cosmos whizzed past them.

"No…ma'am it's alright. We're…ok." The pilot answered for the rest of the crew, voice shaky as he watched Akiane pat the empty seat next to her, eyes imploring.

"Oh. That's fine." Akiane turned her head away from their strange stares and tucked her legs up towards her chest, wrapping her hands around her knees, looking out into blank space.

…

The pilot dropped her off at Florrum, zipping back into the atmosphere and most definitely hyperspace the minute she stepped off the gangway, boots crunching into the soft mud, hoverbike behind her. The ship shed flown into the planet with soon disappeared into the sky, a speck of dust in the wide blue canvas. Akiane hopped onto her hoverbike and reached into the storage compartment, digging around for a commlink she knew was buried somewhere inside all the knick-knacks she'd taken for herself and a small pile of credits. Nothing much, about one week's supply of food. Then, her hand struck a small piece of metal with a short antennae. Done. But no battery. That was stupid.

Anyhow, she should be able to find it. All she had to do was to reach out through the Force and search for a large power source. There wasn't anything much on this planet, the stronghold would possibly be the only large power source here. Florrum was barren, a wasteland where mud and fields of dead grass were the norm. But somehow, maybe it was all part of the charm.

The wind whizzed past her face, whipping her braid in her eyes, momentarily blinding as her hoverbike raced across the Doja fields towards an increasingly loud humming that swamped her ears, breaking her concentration. Then blaster bolts came out of nowhere, arcing across the empty space at her, narrowly missing the left engine of her hoverbike.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Akiane stood up on the seat of her hoverbike, ripping of her hood, scowling. "I MEAN NO HARM! DON'T YOU ALL KARKING RECONGIZE ME? AT ALL?"

Akiane rolled her eyes as pirates started to creep out of the shadows towards her, a sudden wave of recognition hitting them all and they dropped their blasters. Idiots, the lot of them.

"Desert Queen! Akiane!" The lead pirate stepped out of the shadows, blast goggles glinting in the dull sunlight. "My dear! It has been such a long time. Come, come, come. We will sit down and you will settle in for the night eh?" Hondo flung his arms open, as if waiting for the girl to rush at him and hug him, coat lapels flying in the wind.

Akiane smiled. "Hondo. It has been too long." The pirate smiled at her and ushered her into the stronghold, the lights dimly lit, the hall smelling of dank liquor but perhaps, the only place where's she be truly accepted, her talents never shunned.

"This attire will never do Akiane. No no no no no. I will get you a nice dress maybe and you take a nice shower huh? You can stay in your old room, come and gamble a bit huh?"

"Nothing too revealing you bastard. But for now I'll settle for a dress if that's what you have on hand."

"Oh no, no, no. I'll get you a nice long dress. Cover up everything huh? Now go. I'll get someone to deliver the things to your room and maybe we sit down and have a nice talk about what happened to you."

"Bastard." Akiane laughed lightly, teasing tone in her voice. Maybe she'd stay here for life after all.

...

**A/N This chapter is crappy I know but well...yeah. It's a filler I know and we are one chapter closer to finishing this thing so if you truly think it is crap, by all means. Count down the chapters, make me feel worse. Fine. **

**Akiane: This dress is sort of nice.**

**Hondo: See! I make good deals.**

**Akiane: Ha. Very funny. They often include people getting held for ransom. **

**Hondo: AS my sweet mother always said-**

**Akiane: Not that sweet. She isn't exactly made out of sugar and for kriff's sake I have been hearing that since I was thirteen!**

**...**


End file.
